Hiding
by MintBlueNeon
Summary: Tori se cansa de su vida y cambia completamente quién es, desapareciendo por completo de la vida del espectáculo, su familia y sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará cuando empiecen a buscarla? / Micro-capítulos muy cortos para todos / JORI Endgame.
1. Hidding

**Disclaimer: ¿Esto en realidad importa? No, los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué pasaría si un día decido cambiar?<p>

Esconderme, camuflarme entre las masas, ponerme una máscara y caminar por ahí pretendiendo ser alguien más.

¿Qué tal si me cambio el nombre? ¿Me reconocerían por mis acciones? ¿Encontrarían en mi nueva persona rastros de la imagen que tienen de mí? O pasaría completamente desapercibida, ignorada.

Parece liberador.

A veces lo deseo tanto, dejar el nombre que hice con el tiempo, olvidar las enemistades que surgieron o simplemente reinventarme, poder hacer todo aquello que nadie espera de mi, sin presiones, sin expectativas, sin un guión que seguir.

Ahora mismo doy un paseo con una capucha que me cubre el rostro por los lados. Nadie se detiene a ver quién soy, me siento invisible y eso es perfecto.

Sin embargo, sé que si bajo mis defensas, si me quito este disfraz, tendré ojos que no deseo sobre mis hombros.

Estoy segura de que habrá personas que me reconocerán de lejos. Las pocas que tienen el poder de grabar los rasgos importantes de alguien y a la distancia saben exactamente quienes son por su forma, su manera de caminar, de hablar, el tono de su voz o su forma de presentarse al mundo. No serán todos, pero no soy ingenua, jamás podré esconderme del todo.

Pero debo intentarlo, debo romper con lo que me ata a esta vida, buscar quién soy en los umbrales de lo desconocido, porque en un momento perdí el rumbo, porque es ahora que quiero saber de que madera estoy hecha en realidad. Quiero saber que sola puedo crecer fuerte, grande, como el más robusto de los troncos de los árboles del bosque o sí me quebraré como una rama que estuvo muy bien cuidada por lo denso de las hojas que me cubrían.

Está decidido, debo hacerlo. No puedo seguir esperando el instante perfecto, el minuto exacto para irme y abandonar esta vida que tanto me pesa. Parto este minuto, salgo de aquí, así, con una capucha y unos jeans desgastados, con unas botas viejas y los labios partidos, me voy, con una sola intención, no regresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Este fic es una serie de capítulos cortos, muy cortos, tal como esta introducción. ¿Querían beberse el jarabe completo, tener una dosis matadora de una historia? Pues esta es como receta medicada, una cucharadita cada día. Disfrútenla, vuelvan por su dosis, o sigan con los capítulos que ya estén publicados, los invito.

Nunca dije quién es el personaje que habla, pero si leyeron el summary saben que es Tori y lo narraré en esa persona.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Closing Gaps

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Cometí un error, no de fondo sino de forma. Tengo la suerte de nunca haberme dormido en los laureles mientras hacia una carrera musical. Siempre estudié, leí mucho, tengo cursos terminados de lo que siempre consideré como hobbies y con eso me es suficiente para encontrar una forma de ganarme la vida. Sin embargo, todo por lo que trabajé durante años, sigue siendo mío y no tengo por que abandonarlo en su totalidad.<p>

Y he ahí el problema, mi dinero esta guardado en un banco bajo mi nombre y mi desaparición tendrá a ojo vivo una vigilancia constante sobre mis bienes; seguramente para descubrir si, mi huida, fue un secuestro o algo planeado por una tercera persona, que solo buscaba beneficiarse de mi popularidad, como ya lo dije, un error.

Mi futura vida debe desconectarse de quien soy ahora; entonces, el acceso a mi cuenta bancaria será imposible. Tenía que sacar la mayor cantidad de dinero sin levantar sospecha o me vería apresada una vez más en esta realidad y ni hablar de usar mis tarjetas de crédito, sería casi como un GPS que marque mi ubicación en un mapa.

Mi manager está siempre muy atenta de mis movimientos, hasta me obligó a ponerla como agente de seguridad en mi cuenta, lo que significa que cada transacción que hiciera en línea o en el cajero automático, le enviaría una notificación inmediata.

Otro problema es que no puedo abrir una nueva cuenta sin tener mi nombre atado a ella, todas las instituciones financieras exigen tu número de seguridad social, identificación y datos personales que, una vez más, advertirían de mis planes y mi actividad.

Debía sacar dinero de una forma prudente, pero asegurando tener acceso fácil a él, era evidente que no podría llevármelo todo; el sacrificio de una nueva vida, el costo de mi libertad.

Recordé entonces que tenía cerca de 450.000 dólares en una caja de seguridad privada a la que Tessa, mi manager, no tenía acceso. No todo era efectivo, pero si una buena parte; 225.000 dólares para ser exactos, un reloj que me fue regalado por una marca suiza muy afamada, que se encontraba cotizado en el mercado en 92.000 dólares y un collar de diamantes avaluado en más de 120.000 dólares.

De la misma forma, caí en cuenta de que, hace más de siete meses, había puesto una buena cantidad de dinero en fondos de inversión a cinco años; esto me permitiría tener un colchón seguro a un tiempo definido. Estaría allí ganando intereses mientras yo hago mi nueva vida y, en el tiempo plazo, podría regresar a cobrarlo sin tener que alertar a nadie en este momento.

Decidí ir al banco directamente, las transacciones personales no necesitan confirmación, y así retirar los contenidos de mi caja de seguridad; irme con eso era suficiente para iniciar una nueva vida.

Me alegra profundamente haberme encontrado con el abogado que ha tratado todos mis asuntos legales por los últimos dos años; él me sugirió que firmara un documento legal, en el cual, en caso de muerte inesperada, secuestro, desaparición u otros motivos de fuerza mayor que me impidieran tomar decisiones, contados tres meses, el tendría la capacidad de liquidar todas mis deudas con la gente que trabaja para mi y cosas como las tarjetas de crédito, adquisiciones de bienes, etc.

Mi partida no provocaría deudas o demandas futuras, lo que me dejaba tranquila; no entraría a ninguna lista de los más buscados o cosas por el estilo; además que, después de saldar todas esas obligaciones, todavía tendría una buena cantidad de mis ganancias, el fruto del trabajo que me hartó de la vida, pero en un futuro podría acceder a él, cuando la gente se olvide de mi existencia, cuando la noticia de mi huida no sea más que un vago recuerdo de lo que fui; podría regresar por lo que dejé atrás y volver a desaparecer.

Mi primera parada un pueblo cercano y pequeño, donde la población dominante son personas adultas de más de cuarenta años; gente que poco le interesaría saber quién soy, con hijos de veintitantos años que están estudiando la universidad en otras ciudades. Es el sitio perfecto para mi primer escondite, para pensar qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora; el hoy, no el mañana, simplemente el presente. No planearé donde me encontraré en tres años, mucho menos en tres meses, aún peor en tres semanas; lo máximo que quiero imaginar del futuro son tres días, no más.

Por ahora es este pueblo, un simple motel cerca de la carretera y un coche clásico de medio uso, recientemente restaurado y en el cual viajaré de ahora en adelante; mi libertad pende de cuatro ruedas, una carretera y el aire que se colará entre mi cabello al conducir a mi siguiente parada… la pizzería de la esquina.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>

Gracias por leer la historia.

Este fic es una serie de capítulos cortos, muy cortos. Cada día habrá una pequeña dosis, espero que todos regresen por más.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	3. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Jamás había disfrutado tanto una pizza; la sutil mezcla de ingredientes, masa gruesa, pasta de tomate, salchichas, tocino, salami, más grasa en la forma de queso, albahaca (para contrastar tanta grasa) y una bebida de medio litro, llena de azúcar. Tengo que repetirlo, jamás la había disfrutado tanto. Siento un calor interno de placer que es hasta un tanto zumbador, es perfecto.<p>

Pensar que ahora puedo hacer esto, es increíblemente liberador. Caminar por la calle también lo es, sin pensar mucho en nada, con la capucha encima y los hombros relajados, las manos en mis bolsillos… viviendo en la normalidad. ¿Esto hacerlo en Los Ángeles? Tal vez con diez paparazzis encima, seguridad, curiosos y fanáticos.

Pero hoy no, hoy soy libre.

Aún no se ha esparcido la noticia de mi desaparición. Tal vez porque apenas son dieci... siete horas de mi partida; y aunque Tess debe estar buscándome como loca, no estará tan alarmada todavía como para reportarme con la policía; eso sí, estoy segura que busca a su _alcancía_ hasta por debajo de las alfombras.

Es hora de empezar a buscar un lugar donde quedarme, no quiero estar atorada en la carretera durante la noche, así que comenzaré a recorrer la ciudad.

No voy a quedarme en un hotel de lujo, no, no, no. Sería absurdo. Quiero vivir como lo haría el ciudadano promedio, que no va a gastar trescientos dólares en una noche para más de una cama y una ducha. No, voy a quedarme en un decente motel, donde pague unos treinta o cuarenta dólares y pueda tener exactamente lo mismo, además de un barato y ruidoso ventilador que alivie mi calor. Quiero escuchar ese ruido... ese que en mi antigua casa estaba prohibido.

«¿_Quién diablos tiene ventiladores en los cuartos en una mansión?_», palabras de Tessa, que se encargó de poner cajas de aire acondicionado _libres de ruido_ por toda _mi casa_.

No, esta noche quiero sentirlo todo, ser la presa de imperdonables y furiosos mosquitos que dejen mi piel enronchada, que el calor y la humedad me maten, tanto que deba dormir tirada en el piso frente al ventilador; quiero escuchar el ruido de los coches al pasar por la carretera y la bocina de los camiones, pero sobretodo eso, quiero escuchar el ir y venir de las aspas del ventilador y sentir la brisa aparecer oscilante sobre mi desnudo cuerpo.

Ese que ahora es mío para maltratarlo comiendo seis deliciosos pedazos de pizza… con una cherry cola.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	4. That Movie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Esta película es estúpida, realmente lo es.<p>

Dos adolescentes teniendo conversaciones de adultos, con adultos más infantiles que sus propios hijos. Enamorándose al ritmo de una melodía de una banda desconocida y una canción de Ed Sheeran.

Además, casting. ¡Casting! Son hermanos en otra película, apaga todas mis ganas, no soy fan del incesto.

El único punto válido hasta el momento, cameo de Buffy la Cazavampiros, temporada dos, una de las mejores de toda la serie y la escena más genial de todas.

Por supuesto, la película viene nuevamente a apestar de manera astronómica. Su mamá es un asco, podían conseguir a una mejor actriz, aunque no sé si es el personaje, no he leído el libro, lo único que sé es que es una gran idiota.

Por cierto, se supone que la chica no puede respirar, usa un tanque de oxigeno para vivir, pero su habitación queda en el segundo piso porque... al diablo la lógica.

Me pregunto si en la realidad una familia es capaz de sobrevivir el cáncer y la muerte de un hijo. Yo pensaría que es prácticamente imposible. Ver a alguien morir lentamente es una pesadilla, lo sé porque me vi al espejo por años sabiendo que algo en mi se extinguía; mi alma, poco a poco, se apagaba, me olvidaba de quién era... y eso dolió.

Si estuviese muriendo lentamente (me refiero a físicamente), ¿haría esto?, ¿tomaría las mismas decisiones?, ¿desaparecería del mundo que me conoce?

No lo sé, tal vez en esas circunstancias preferiría la comodidad, por lo menos al final, cuando no tuviese fuerza ni para comer.

En serio, una chica a la que le fallan los pulmones y necesita oxigeno para vivir, que además le cuesta subir escalera, ¿puede tener sexo?

Dios, extraño el sexo. Lo necesito, mi cuerpo lo pide, esta noche y muchas noches; pero me harté de follarme al idiota que me idolatraba, para el cual mi vagina era de oro casi como el Santo Grial, por el que luchaban, simpatizaban conmigo, me compraban tereques, joyas, me dedicaban canciones y después se convertía en algo desechable, inservible, sin novedad. Se tiraron a Tori Vega y ya... Lo único que querían... la medallita del "yo estuve ahí".

Hombres, la fama, la desconfianza; jamás sabes las intensiones de alguien que te pretende cuando eres famoso... nunca.

Es gracioso, a veces escoges a alguien en el medio, porque sabes que entienden ese sentir, pero muchas ocasiones es tan forzado, es tan incómodo, estas con alguien a quien tendrás que seguir viendo y encontrándote eternamente, con quien seguramente tendrás que trabajar, actuar, besarte y hasta fingir una escena de sexo tras las indicaciones de un director que, en realidad, no tiene idea de lo mal que ambos se sienten. A la final somos humanos, ¿no?

¿Quién diría que esta estúpida película tendría ese cambio inesperado al final? El jovial chico, simpático y galán, vuelve a caer preso del cáncer y muere. El destino... la enfermedad, la maldita vida.

Y ahí está... La canción más dulce, extraña, incapaz de tocar al otro, suena mientras vemos a una chica recostada en el jardín de su casa, mirando hacia las estrellas... Es triste. No podrá alcanzarlas, así sea el deseo más grande que pueda tener, la realidad es otra. El destino... el maldito destino.

Bueno, suficiente de esto, será mejor tratar de dormir un poco, mañana debo salir temprano y evitar el tráfico de fin de semana. Mi nuevo destino, Palo Alto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	5. Stains and Noise

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Son las seis de la mañana y descanso en la cama de este abandonado motel. La luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana cuya cortina decae justo de la esquina superior; al parecer a nadie le interesa arreglarla.<p>

El ruido del televisor me acompaña en un ligero sueño mientras despierto por completo. Están pasando las noticia locales, un policía se ve una vez más, envuelto en un caso de abuso, los incendios forestales acaban con gran parte del bosque protegido de California, se sospecha de un pirómano y el alcalde local amenaza con poner en presión a todo involucrado con este "_acto cobarde contra la naturaleza_".

Ruido, no es nada más que eso; temporal e inerte en mis oídos, pues nada de eso en realidad importa o debería hacerlo, en poco estaré fuera de este lugar y con mi siguiente parada en mente.

También he pensado mucho en que hacer para ganar dinero de manera fácil, sin tener que establecerme en algún lugar y, sin mucha reflexión, supe exactamente que hacer.

Hace meses contratamos a un equipo de publicidad que manejaba toda mi imagen; de la misma manera debían ocuparse de manejar mis cuentas sociales; pero, como es de esperarse, para que ellos pudieran hacerse pasar por mi, debían conocerme y entender mi lenguaje y mi forma de presentarme con mis fans, de lo contrario cualquiera se daría cuenta que no soy yo la que tweetea, o postea en Facebook o tumblr; digo, quién en su sano juicio tiene tiempo para trabajar quince o diecisiete horas al día y todavía tener fuerzas para ocuparse de esas cosas.

Ahí conocí a Julián, él es un gracioso y divertido Community Manager que se encargaría de todas mis cuentas; él me entretuvo durante una semana completa, haciéndome preguntas y anotándolas en un documento en su computador. Ahí me fije que estaba trabajando en un blog de uno de sus clientes y le pregunté si eso en realidad le traía ganancias.

Fue tan amable conmigo (creo que era un fan de closet), que me explicó todo sobre cómo funciona un simple blog y como monetizarlo usando herramientas como las redes sociales. A eso nada más le agregue algunos vídeos demostrativos y unos artículos sobre cómo manejar la parte técnica y listo; sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer para subsistir a largo plazo, al menos lo que pretendo hacer. Si no tiene buenos resultados en unos meses, pensare algo más.

Así que mi primera misión al llegar a Palo Alto será ir en busca de un par de cámaras que me permitan hacer buenas fotografías, por lo menos unas que parezcan profesionales, además de un computador; no estaría mal, de paso comparar un teléfono celular, aunque todavía tengo que arreglar mi situación de identidad. ¿Qué nombre usaré?, ¿cómo manejaré mis finanzas? Nada puede estar asociado a mi antigua vida o se me acaba la navidad y eso no puede suceder.

Son ya las siete de la mañana y me doy cuenta de que he buscado formas y caras en las manchas de smog del techo de la habitación.

Tengo que salir de aquí, este tipo de actividades te vuelven idiota, aunque recuerdo muy bien lo divertido que era mirar a las nubes cuando era pequeña, tirada en el césped del parque o en la finca de los abuelos. Tal vez, esto no es lo que te hace idiota, lo que te vuelve de esa manera, es saber que podrías sacarle provecho a esos detalles darles un sentido, pero que estás perdiendo tu tiempo recostada haciendo nada más que divagar.

Basta de pensar, es hora de actuar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer, espero se haya divertido.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	6. The Hobby

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>La fotografía, una profesión para la cual hay que <em>tener ojo<em>.

Lo sé, parece obvio, pero no lo es. Muchos creen que comprarse una cámara profesional los convierte en fotógrafos; no se dan cuenta que la profesional no es la cámara, esta es simplemente la herramienta adecuada. El profesional es aquel que presiona el disparador, el que enmarca el objetivo, el que aplica la ley de tercios y a veces la viola para poder dejar una huella de su personalidad grabada en cada imagen.

Sí, la fotografía requiere de algo que no todos tienen, definitivamente hay que tener ojo.

Siempre me gustó tomar fotos, papá era un gran aficionado. Cuando era pequeña, me enseñó a revelar filme en el cuarto oscuro que tenía en el garaje. En ese tiempo, las cámaras digitales no eran muy populares, ya que, para la época y la tecnología que existía, eran muy costosas.

A los siete años me llevó al parque, me enseñó a visualizar un objetivo, a enmarcarlo y a enfocar; finalmente me regaló una cámara desechable de veinticuatro fotos y me dijo:

—Puedes tomar cuatro cada día y el domingo las revelaremos para ver como salieron.

El resultado fue desastroso, no había enfocado correctamente más que un par de ellas, pero papá estaba feliz porque vio potencial en los temas que había elegido y en mi decisión sobre cómo adecuar los elementos, enmarcándolos en cada toma. Me felicitó diciéndome que era una fotógrafa innata y decidió comprarme una cámara automática muy simple para que siguiera practicando.

A esa edad no tenía la posibilidad de ahorrar para cambiarla por una mejor, así que con el material de mis prácticas comencé a hacer retratos de mi familia y los vendía por un dólar. Papá se sintió orgulloso de mi iniciativa y cuando llegó la Navidad y me dejó escoger una de las de su colección para que fuera mía.

Él tenía más de diez diferentes tipos de cámaras; la que yo elegí era una Canon Réflex a la que se le podían intercambiar los lentes y, con ella, empecé realmente a disfrutar mi hobby, ese que ahora convertiré en carrera.

Hasta ayer pensaba en comprar una digital, simple, automática, de los megapixeles necesarios para que mis fotos para el blog sean lo suficientemente decentes y luzcan profesionales, pero pensándolo mejor, si logro hacer un buen portafolio de mis fotografías, no solo podré sacarle provecho a mi página web, también sería capaz de llamarme fotógrafa y a futuro buscar trabajo en algún estudio o ponerme el mío, no estaría mal, un estudio móvil podría ser una excelente idea.

Así que adquirí todo lo necesario, una gran cámara, un lente teleobjetivo, otro para macro fotografía y uno de alcance normal, filtros, material de mantenimiento, un trípode y un computador. Tuve suerte de que todo esto pude pagarlo en efectivo, sin embargo comprar lo necesario para hospedar mi blog iba a requerir tener una tarjeta de crédito y eso ya se volvía una dificultad.

Fui por un café está tarde y aproveche que tenían servicio de WiFi gratis; entré a mi mejor amigo Google y encontré que podía solicitar, en línea, una tarjeta de crédito pre-pagada a la cual podía ponerle un máximo de quince mil dólares e irlos gastando como a mi me plazca.

¿El nombre que elegí para mi nueva vida? Nada muy fuera de la verdad, es más, usaré mi propio nombre.

Denise O'Brien

Así es, _Victoria Denise Vega O'Brien,_ es mi nombre completo y, dejando lo obvio afuera, no es uno malo; es tan común que nadie sospecharía. Ocultándome a plena vista con un típico nombre irlandés.

Duende verde… aquí estoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews.


	7. Fame

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>A veces me sorprendo de la eterna hipocresía al verme en un programa de televisión o leer una entrevista en alguna revista.<p>

Como ahora, que mientras me decido si quiero levantarme o seguir como oso perezoso (acostada en la cama sin mover un centímetro), veo un especial de mi vida desde sus inicios, como antesala a la promoción de la última película que filme el año pasado y que se estrena en una semana.

Casi todos los promocionales y entrevistas los grabé antes de huir, así que nadie sospecha nada. De la misma forma el pre-estreno fue hace siete días y ningún medio notará mi ausencia; así que, mientras mi manager quiera mantener las apariencias y pretender que todo está bien, yo podré estar tranquila.

Mi sonrisa, tal vez lo peor de todo. Puedo ver claramente la mentira en mis labios desdibujando todo mi pesar, mi inconformidad, mi decepción conmigo misma; está ahí, es tan evidente, tan preciso, el punto exacto entre el disimulo y la actuación.

Hmm, me preguntan sobre mis compañeros de escuela y no puedo parar de reír de lo falsa que soy dando mi respuesta.

«_Tratamos de vernos seguido pero es difícil por nuestros horarios. Todos son muy talentosos y les deseo lo mejor_».

Nunca tratamos de vernos; ellos lo hacen, yo no. Siempre están ahí, en las infames redes sociales, subiendo fotos juntos, cenando, cantando, caminando por la cuidad… Gente normal.

¿Cómo lo lograron? ¿Cómo es que no dejaron que todo esto, las luces, los halagos, la maldita fama les robara la vida?

Es gracioso, de todos ellos creí que a la que más se le subiría el éxito a la cabeza sería a Jade, pero no… fui yo.

Un día la soberbia me cegó, me hizo pedante y lastimé a Cat, insulté a su hermano con palabras "bonitas", le dije que no quería que me asociaran con alguien que tenía tantos problemas, que no había trabajado tanto para que mi nombre se vea afectado por quienes no valían la pena. Estúpida. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de lo que su hermano hacía o los problemas mentales que tenía?

Él solo quería estar en una función de beneficencia que habíamos planificado entre Cat, Jade y Andre, quería ir como invitado especial y yo lo rechacé el momento que ella lo mencionó.

Fui cruel, mala amiga, insensible, interesada y déspota; era la que más reconocimiento tenía al momento y si yo no aceptaba, no se haría nada. Repito que fui estúpida y obvio, su mejor amiga me dejó las cosas muy claras:

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Cat, Tori. ¿Me escuchaste? Lárgate con tu estúpida fama y no regreses más.

Jamás creí que ver a la que un día fue mi mejor amiga, tan dolida, lo cambiaría todo para mi.

No volví, no he intercambiado palabra con ellos desde ese entonces, con ninguno, ni siquiera con Robbie.

¿Qué dirán ellos de mi ausencia?, seguramente ni se darán cuenta, lo escucharán en los medios y pensarán un "_ya era hora_".

Hmm, ¿de que mierda sirve la fama, si no tienes nada más?…

…De nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	8. Tattoo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Nunca fui amiga del dolor.<p>

Mi más grande miedo es precisamente ese, salir lastimada, herida, sin poder controlar todas esas emociones vienen añadidas a él, por lo que la decisión de marcar mi piel eternamente, fue algo que realmente consideré.

Durante años juré que no lo haría. ¿Yo?, ¿un tatuaje?, ni loca. Eso es para personas que no piensan en el futuro, porque quién va a querer la misma marca por el resto de sus vidas, ¿quién?

Y ahora río al saber que yo me convertí en una de esas personas y que necesito hacerlo, sin importar el que dirán o que es lo que pase mañana. Necesito un recordatorio indiscutible de por qué hago esto, que me mantenga firme en lo que ahora busco… mi libertad.

Hice una cita con uno de los mejores especialistas en la región; escuché de él en una convención de arte gráfico, en una de las conferencias de cómics; todo gracias a que el elenco de la serie de Marvel en la que participaba en ese entonces, se presentaba en un panel de discusión y Hunter, uno de los co-protagonistas, quería hacerse uno exclusivamente con él.

No fue difícil recordar su nombre e investigar en internet dónde podía encontrarlo. Para mi suerte tenía un taller en Seattle, que me quedaba de paso, precisamente por ahí pensaba cruzar hacia Montana y seguir mi camino al este.

Al llegar me encontré con un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años, no puedo darle más edad porque su actitud era completamente jovial y amena. Estaba lleno de tatuajes de pies a cabeza, pero se le veía tan natural y satisfecho que me entró al cuerpo una repentina tranquilidad.

Le planteé que era lo que tenía en mente. El punto de todo era la libertad, era desprenderme de mi vida pasada, volar… así que se puso a dibujar y un par de horas después regresó con un concepto que me enamoró apenas lo vi.

Era una pluma de la cual se iban desprendiendo formas muy sutiles que, poco a poco, se convertían en pájaros que volarían por mi piel.

Elegí mi brazo izquierdo; el tatuaje iniciaría diez centímetros arriba de la muñeca y cubriría toda el área a lo largo de mi brazo hasta la comisura de mi codo, justo donde las figuras de aves comenzarían a desprenderse y formarían por lo menos una docena de ellas hasta llegar, dando vuelta, a la parte lateral de mi hombro.

Dolió… realmente dolió, pero era algo que tenía que vivir. El dolor, la picazón, la angustia de sentir cada puntada de esa aguja que jalaba y rompía mi piel, depositando tinta que incrementaba el ardor. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensos, rígidos; ejerciendo resistencia ante tal acto; durante horas, por cada uno de los minutos y segundos que esa máquina trasquilaba mi dermis, cada centímetro, cada milímetro…, lágrimas, sangre…, dolor.

Ahora llevo en mi, la marca de mi decisión y el motivo por el cual mi voluntad tiene un nuevo objetivo recorre mis venas.

La libertad… está aquí, en mi… Puedo contemplarla, puedo tocarla, sentirla palpitar por la hinchazón.

Pero sobre todo, me siento viva en el dolor… en este inesperado placer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	9. Spotted

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Hoy me reconocieron.<p>

Fue una nena de diez años; me vio en la caja del micro mercado, a donde fui para comprar un yoghurt, un poco de fruta y algo para picar en el camino a mi siguiente destino.

Estaba parada a mi lado observándome con una inmensa sonrisa, tratando de decidir si la mujer que tenía en frente (la que hace unos días se pintó las puntas del cabello de rojo y violeta), es la misma Tori Vega que ella había ido a ver en concierto hace meses.

Vaciló algunas veces, se acercaba y abría la boca, tan solo para cerrarla inmediatamente retrocediendo unos pasos. No sé por qué, pero me recordó a Cat.

Supe que estaba en problemas cuando su madre me tocó el hombro, me saludó muy atenta y agitó su celular pidiendo tomarse una foto conmigo, explicando quién era y lo maravilloso que sería para su hija tener ese recuerdo; le sonreí y le dije no sabía a que se refería, yo no era nadie famoso. Entonces fue ella quién, como su hija, dudó de mi identidad y se apresuró a preguntar si no era la famosa actriz y cantante; le contesté diciéndole que lo lamentaba, pero no, que siempre me confundían con ella y si en realidad creía que, a alguien tan sofisticada, se le ocurriría teñirse el cabello de esta forma o tener un tatuaje. Pronto subí la manga de mi chaqueta y le mostré mi nueva adquisición. No le deje ver mucho detalle y lo oculté nuevamente, convenciéndola de que no era tal mujer. Ella se disculpó con una sonrisa y la pequeña decayó su mirada, viró los labios hacia abajo y tomando la mano de su madre, salió del lugar, regresando a verme un par de veces con pena.

Lo siento por ella, por los fans que han depositado un gran afecto en mi, pero la verdad es que... Tori Vega murió, no existe más.

Ahora soy Izzy O'Brien y ella... no tiene seguidores.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis del día de hoy, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	10. Cold

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Me encontré un lindo pueblo en el Norte, Whitefish, Montana.<p>

Es un lugar muy tranquilo con gente muy amable; está rodeado de montañas, a las que ahora mismo cubre la nieve. Parece una estampilla navideña, así de bonito y pacífico es; aquí permaneceré por los siguientes tres meses.

Saqué el arriendo de esta pequeña cabaña frente al lago hace tres días, después de escuchar las noticias (en un Café sobre la carretera 93), mientras desayunaba una caliente taza de café y panecillos de vainilla.

«La actriz y cantante Tori Vega, ha sido reportada a las autoridades, como desaparecida desde el día 4 de enero.

»Su manager emitió un comunicado diciendo que desconoce su paradero y que está colaborando con la policía en la investigación…».

Finalmente se sabía, ya no podía darme el lujo de pasearme por las grandes ciudades o por donde mi presencia sea notoria. Así que busqué en los clasificados del periódico local y encontré un par de alternativas.

Debo decir que es bastante cómoda, el alquiler muy bajo y lo que pagaré por utilidades es casi nulo.

Ahora mismo estoy en el porche, con una taza de chocolate caliente, sintiendo el aire helado pasar; es medio día, pero el clima en esta parte del país es muy violento en esta época, no soportaré el frío por mucho tiempo aquí afuera.

Felizmente, adentro tengo una chimenea que calienta todo el lugar y, con el acogedor sillón que queda justo en enfrente, seguro pasaré muchos de mis días y noches leyendo.

¿Uno de los beneficios de este lugar?

No tengo ni televisión, ni internet.

Así es, pasaré las próximas doce semanas incomunicada. Mantendré un perfil bajo, sin preocupaciones, junto al aire fresco, un paisaje imponente, el calor de la chimenea y una gran taza de chocolate caliente, esperando a que la neblina se aparte para poder seguir mi camino al este.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer a todos, hasta mañana.


	11. Sleep

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>He pasado varios días durmiendo, invernando para ser exactos. Despierto pasado el medio día y me quedo pensando en la muerte de una hormiga que cruzaba la carretera durante horas a la vez.<p>

Es tan plácido saber que no hay nada más que pueda hacer en realidad, no mucho más que despejar mis ideas, que liberarme de todo… durmiendo.

Creo que lo que más me gusta es que finalmente puedo compartir tiempo conmigo misma, que no tengo excusas para conversar con mi subconsciente, descubrirme nuevamente. Y tiempo… es lo que ahora más tengo.

Hace tres días fui a la tienda de abarrotes y compré algunas cosas para no morir de hambre. Especialmente comida fácil de preparar, fideos, arroz, vegetales congelados (porque por la época es muy difícil encontrarlos frescos), atún, harina huevos leche y no sé… muchas cosas más. El punto es que tengo la alacena y el refrigerador llenos y no tengo de que más preocuparme.

Llegué, me preparé una sopa de pollo y mientras esperaba a que esté lista comencé a escribir en mi computador. se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea empezar a construir mi historia, desde la infancia que nunca tuve con este nombre hasta mis más bochornosas experiencias, así, si alguien me pregunta algo podré contestarle con seguridad y no olvidaré que fue lo que había dicho. Es una buena táctica, muchas veces la use cuando preparaba el personaje de alguna película, tener algo en que basarme para darle profundidad, para que pueda cobrar vida.

Muchos actores dejan impregnadas sus propias experiencias, yo nunca pude hacer eso, me era más fácil desprenderme del personaje, construir un mundo al rededor de su personalidad e imaginarme que era parte de él.

Esta será una de las cosas más difíciles que tenga que hacer, el papel más importante. Convertirme en Izzy y convencer a todos de su existencia, tal vez hasta convencerme a mi misma… ese será el desafío más grande.

Dejé varias ideas en un archivo; todavía tenía que descubrir si la trama de mi nueva vida me convencía lo suficiente como para vivirla hasta mi muerte, no quería que sea demasiado trágica que tenga que convertirme en un ogro o en alguien apático, pero tampoco voy a volver a ser Tori Vega la chica perfecta… esa que nunca fui en realidad.

Vaya, no me había puesto a pensar que, tal vez… toda mi vida ha sido un acto, tal vez Izzy es quien en realidad soy. Mi esencia, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos a flor de piel… Mi _yo_ sin nada que esconder.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	12. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Ayer tuve una pesadilla, un angustiante y confuso sueño.<p>

Estaba de vuelta en la escuela y entraba a un salón de clases junto con Cat, de repente entraba Jade y me decía que ya me había advertido no volver a buscar a su amiga; sacó un arma y me apuntó en el pecho. En eso entró Beck, quien intentó quitarle el arma, sin embargo en el forcejeo se disparó y se escuchó un grito de un hombre adulto.

Todos regresamos a ver a la entrada posterior del aula y fuimos testigos de como Sikowitz caía al piso de cara, sin siquiera poder poner las manos para protegerse.

Jade gritaba que todo era mi culpa, mientras todos llorábamos desesperados. Me acerqué a voltear su cuerpo y a quien vi no fue a mi chiflado profesor, era mi papá el que había sido disparado y se desangraba en el piso linóleo.

Entonces él quiso hablar, decirme algo, es más, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo no podía escucharlo, un pitido sonaba a lo lejos hasta que se hizo tan agudo y cercano que desperté; había sido la tetera que dejé con agua para hacerme el té de la noche.

Fue horrible, desesperante, especialmente porque así fue como papá falleció hace años.

Mis padres se habían separado. El amorío de mamá con Gary (el compañero de trabajo de papá) fue demasiado y papá y yo nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento en Venice Beach. Trina como siempre, la consentida de mamá, no hizo más que defenderla y se quedó con ella. Yo no he vuelto a hablarles desde que se firmaron los papeles, no hacía falta mamá rompió nuestra familia y destrozó a la única persona que realmente he amado en la vida y mi hermana se olvidó también de nosotros.

Para poder subsistir y pagar la colegiatura de mi escuela, él decidió tomar turnos extra y se hizo cargo de más responsabilidades en la comandancia de policía, pero eso le quitaba mucho tiempo para pasar juntos.

Básicamente el último año de escuela casi no lo vi y una vez que me gradué me dediqué a mi carrera. Yo empecé a ganar mi propio dinero y para no ser una carga, me mudé de casa, distanciándonos aun más.

Pasaron los años y nuestras fechas de visita eran prácticamente tres en todo el año, día de gracias, Navidad y año nuevo.

Hay que ser idiotas como para pensar que tendremos tiempo para "hacer tiempo" (valga la redundancia); que un día todo encajará para tener la vida perfecta.

Él siempre me decía:

«Hija, la vida hay que aprender a vivirla y no solo caminar por ella. Hay que darle la atención al paisaje, a las piedras del camino, observarlas y analizarlas, si no valen… patearlas fuera de nuestra ruta y seguir, pero en ningún momento debemos fijar la vista en el piso y olvidar lo que tenemos alrededor… terminarás en el final, sin saber de qué te perdiste».

Sus palabras cobraron tanta vida esa noche, cuando, en una de sus investigaciones, tuvo que acercarse a un allanamiento y un miembro de la pandilla a la que perseguían, sacó un arma y presionó el gatillo directo en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón estalle en el impacto. Nada quedó de su vida, todo lo que seguramente quiso decirme, nuestras conversaciones pendientes, nuestros olvidados "te amo", quedaron ahí, en la intensión y en el "algún día habrá tiempo".

Realmente hay que ser idiotas… Yo lo fui. No supe aprovechar, darle a papá lo que se merecía de mi por todo el sacrificio que hizo… y es algo que jamás podré cambiar. Él se fue y yo… yo me perdí en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	13. Ben

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Hoy conocí a alguien; es simpático y galán.<p>

Salí de mi reclusión en la mañana. Finalmente dejó de nevar como lo ha hecho por las últimas dos semanas, se siente el aire muy fresco, pero el frío fuera de casa es tolerable, así que me dieron ganas de pasear por el pueblo y me puse mi campera con capucha peluda, unas botas de cuero abrigadas por dentro y unos guantes negros que hacían conjunto on el resto de mi atuendo, para salir unas horas.

Conduje el auto hasta la entrada al pueblo y estacioné en el centro comercial; justo en frente estaba la librería y pensé que sería una buena idea ampliar mi colección, ya había terminado los cinco libros que tenía a la mano.

Al entrar al local todo se sintió tibio y acogedor, era un lugar con muebles antiguos, libreros altos y escaleras de esas que tienen un riel pegado a las vigas de madera para poder deslizarse a lo largo y alcanzar los más elevados.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, quizás de unos setenta años, atendía en la caja y me saludó muy alegre.

—Linda niña —me dijo haciendo un gesto para que me acercara a él. Yo por supuesto no quería ser displicente, ya había acordado conmigo misma hacer lo primero que naciera de mi estómago, sin pensar, ser la Izzy que tenía adentro y no la que piensa las cosas, dos o tres veces antes de tomar una decisión.

Me preguntó mi procedencia y por qué había decidido quedarme en el pueblo que era su hogar. Le di una explicación simple.

—Estoy buscando a dónde pertenezco, yo nunca tuve un verdadero hogar.

Me dio la bienvenida, me jaló a un abrazo y me preguntó si ya tenía un trabajo. Le comenté que no, pero que hacía fotografía y que trataría de encontrar algo por el estilo. Para mi suerte ahí mismo, detrás mío, se encontraba… Ben.

Alto, de contextura mediana, cabello castaño casi rubio y corto, un poco de barba descuidada en su cara un una linda sonrisa.

—Él es mi nieto —me dijo el hombre dándole un par de palmadas—, tiene mi mismo nombre y es el orgullo de la familia.

Él rodó los ojos y bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero pronto la levantó y me extendió su mano como saludo.

—Ben Stevens, es un gusto —dijo apretando justo lo suficiente. No todos lo hacen, a veces las personas tienen un apretón suelto, otras un poco sudado, otras demasiado duro, pero Ben… él fue simplemente perfecto.

Resulta que tiene una tienda de fotografía donde hace revelado de rollos de fotos (tal como en los noventas), por supuesto también saca copias digitales, hace afiches y gigantografías; además tiene contrataciones para eventos como bodas o cumpleaños.

—Justo estoy buscando a una ayudante —dijo cuando su abuelo le comentó de mis intensiones—. Claro que debería ver tu portafolio, antes e contratarte.

Acordamos vernos la mañana siguiente en su local, para poder llevar mi computador y enseñarle mi trabajo más reciente.

Me apresuré a casa a organizar las imágenes más destacadas, que había capturado con mi nueva cámara, en una carpeta especial. Si todo va bien, tal vez consiga un oficio… y quizá… alguien con quién pasar el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	14. Work

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—Eres buena —me dijo Ben recorriendo las fotos que preparé para la entrevista de trabajo.<p>

Es lindo, más aún cuando se concentra en observar algún detalle.

Me ofreció el empleo sin pensarlo mucho, tengo la suerte de haber fotografiado a un grupo de personas cuando salían de una primera comunión, cuando pasaba por una iglesia un par de pueblos atrás y él quedó impresionado con la naturalidad de las imágenes.

En realidad no seré su empleada, el subcontratará mis servicios para los eventos y me dejará usar los equipos de impresión para sacar las copias sin costo extra. La paga dependería de la cantidad de fotos que sean contratadas y aunque no era una paga espectacular, era suficiente para mi.

Me preguntó si no había pensado en publicar mi trabajo y le comenté sobre el blog que quería empezar, me había descuidado en eso y él, al parecer, tiene experiencia en ese medio, así que en ese mismo día me ayudó a configurarlo y me dio algunos consejos. Es impresionante ver como va encajando todo sin mucho esfuerzo, como por arte de magia; todo fluye.

Un par de horas después, salimos a almorzar a uno de los pequeños restaurantes de la zona. Un acogedor merendero donde saludamos con los dueños; me gusta esto de ir conociendo a las personas con las que vivo, aunque ellas no sepan nada de mi, es más, eso es lo más reconfortante de todo.

Volvimos a ese lugar por las siguientes dos semanas. Todos los días a la misma hora, sin pretextos y sin retrasos, empezaba a ser parte de una rutina.

No voy a negar que me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto, jamás tuve esta libertad en mi otra carrera, los almuerzos eran, si y solo si, había el tiempo necesario; de lo contrario, una soda energizarte y una ensalada, en la parte trasera de mi vehículo asignado, era suficiente según Tess. No debía abusar si no quería engordar y volverme el hazme reír del medio.

Dios, como amo mi nueva vida.

Por las tardes se nos hizo costumbre ir a caminar por diez minutos al parque que quedaba en el camino de regreso al local, conversar un poco, reír de alguna ridiculez o a veces debatir sobre algo que vimos en las noticias o leímos en alguna revista, principalmente sobre música y cine independiente.

Tengo la suerte de que Ben no tiene ningún interés por el pop o el cine comercial, los grandes Blockbusters de Hollywood, es genial, alguien con quién compartir cosas en común. Si supiera que pasa su tiempo con la ex-princesita del pop, correría en dirección contraria.

Me gusta, debo admitirlo… Ben me atrae; espero que todo siga así de bien, no me caería mal terminar el día con él… para nada mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por leer.


	15. Question

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Es muy curioso como suceden las cosas. Como la vida da saltos en tan poco tiempo, como todo encaja cuando haces lo que sientes.<p>

Hoy fui por un café con Ben, después de revelar algunas imágenes del cumpleaños al que asistimos el sábado pasado. Era una fecha más que especial, el festejo de un hombre que es legendario en el pueblo por sus 98 años.

Estuvimos de invitados, tanto como de fotógrafos, así que nos turnábamos para recorrer la fiesta y tomar algunas fotos. Creo que mis favoritas fueron las de las más antiguas parejas del pueblo, más de diez que sobrepasaban los 50 años de casados y tenían junto a ellos a sus hijos y nietos, unos cuantos hasta bisnietos. Muy lindas imágenes, cosas que sé que no tendré, probablemente en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca.

Pero en fin, fuimos por el café y él me pregunto algo que no súper responder.

—¿De qué huyes? ¿O de quién?

Le di un sorbo largo a mi bebida, esperando que el cubra el silencio con algún otro comentario o una risa, algo que no sea más silencio. Pero no lo hizo.

Le dije entonces que, más que huir, estaba cansada de la vida que tenía, que me había convertido en alguien que nunca quise o pensé ser, que no tenía ni familia, ni amigos en los cuales pensar para quedarme, que quería volver a sentirme viva. Básicamente le conté la verdad.

Su respuesta fue un «_es exactamente la razón por la cual volví aquí_». Sus papás habían emigrado a Chicago cuando él era un bebé y vivieron ahí hasta que, hace un par de años, fallecieron en un accidente. Decidió volver a su pueblo natal para pasar su tiempo junto a su abuelo, después de pasar un año infernal sólo, en esa enorme ciudad.

Él sabe exactamente lo que yo siento, el por qué busco liberarme de mi pasado, así que prometió no insistir con la pregunta, lo cual me alivio muchísimo; no quería tener que empacar mis cosas para buscar un lugar nuevo, no ahora que había comenzado a sentirme cómoda con la rutina, con el frío, con un café caliente entre mis manos, con un gracioso y apuesto hombre que me entendía en tantas cosas.

Realmente siento que todo encaja para quedarme aquí por algún tiempo, echar raíces como dicen, para comenzar a vivir... otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, son bienvenidas.


	16. Dinner with Ben

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>He pasado los últimos dos minutos de la noche escondida en el baño. ¿Es demasiado tiempo?<p>

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse interesantes hace un par de horas, especialmente porque nada de lo que ha sucedido este día ha sido planeado y ahora no tengo idea de como seguir.

Todo inicio con una alarma que no sonó, o mejor dicho, con mi estupidez al olvidar programarla. Llegué tarde al trabajo y teníamos que imprimir más de ochocientas fotos de una boda a la que asistimos el sábado anterior para entregarlas en la tarde. Seleccionar, editar, guardar, imprimir y preparar cinco álbumes de fotos que el padre de la novia regalaría a varios miembros de la familia, una labor que no se hace fácil y que nos tomaría el día entero.

—Lo siento, Ben, te juro que no sé que pasó, la alarma…

—Tranquila, acabo de llegar también —respondió con una sonrisa y señaló una taza de humeante café que me esperaba a un lado del computador… que también aguardaba por mi sensual toque.

Pasamos tres horas trabajando, ya era medio día y decidimos preparar más café, nos habíamos terminado ya una jarra completa, pero faltaba tanto por hacer, que preferimos no salir a almorzar; nos compensaríamos con una buena cena en la noche.

Casi siete horas más tarde, entre rosquillas, más café aún y un evidente cansancio y terminamos justo a tiempo. Daban las 6:45 de la tarde y el señor Donovan, pasó retirando el urgente pedido.

—La cena, va de mi mano —me dijo Ben, ofreciéndome su brazo, me coloqué mi gorro para el frío y caminamos hasta el supermercado para comprar víveres y un par de botellas de vino.

Empezó a anochecer y a nevar, algo que ya no tenía mucho sentido, el invierno debía estar emprendiendo retirada, pero no, nevó y decidimos disfrutarla caminando hasta su departamento.

Debo admitir que es un excelente cocinero. Preparó unas deliciosas costillas de cerdo con hierbas y limón a la parrilla, una ensalada de espinaca, manzana verde y almendras y un delicioso postre de peras en almíbar; delicioso, desde la preparación hasta el último bocado. No me dejó mover un dedo, realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que la cena sería de su mano.

Esto de que un hombre cocine para mi es algo nuevo. Los novios que tuve desde mi adolescencia hasta hace algunos meses, todos fueron una tarea de inútiles que siempre esperaban que la de este tipo de detalles sea yo.

Nunca pensaron que debían ganarme. Chiquillos que siempre se creyeron más ingeniosos, talentosos o inteligentes que yo, hombres que se decían ser actores pero no podían ni pretender que les interesaba más allá del estatus que mi nombre traía a los suyos.

Es estúpido, pero creo que nadie, en realidad, se ha ganado mi interés de esta manera. Perdí mi tiempo con esas personas y lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo con Ben.

Me gusta, realmente me gusta y ya son cinco minutos que he pasado encerrada escondiéndome de él, del inminente momento en que compartamos nuestro primer beso y a dónde nos llevará.

Estoy nerviosa no lo puedo negar. Debo salir de aquí y afrontar esto, es un beso, el primero, con la primera persona que de verdad me interesa, con el primer hombre que me ha hecho sentir… inquieta, nerviosa… ilusionada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por leer.

Para responder a algunas preguntas que me han hecho:

El fic será largo, el formato muy corto a modo de drabble o hasta ficlet, pero definitivamente tendrá muchísimos capítulos.

Transcurrirá en varios años de la vida de Tori y cada capítulo abarca momentos destacados de su día a día.

Va a ser desde su punto de vista únicamente, sin embargo terminará en Jori. Claro que, antes de que otros personajes aparezcan, es importante que Tori viva ciertas experiencias y construya algunas relaciones.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	17. Sex

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Dejar que alguien que conoces hace apenas un mes te toque de la manera que Ben lo está haciendo en este instante, debería ser ilegal, pero no porque es demasiado pronto, sino porque no dejé que lo hiciera antes.<p>

Hacer el amor frente a la chimenea mientras afuera nieva sin cesar, sobre esta meticulosamente limpia y suave alfombra, con mi cabeza descansando sobre un par de cojines, mientras él me levanta de la cintura para acomodarse mejor y me mira con detenimiento, como si mi cuerpo fuera el único que ha visto en mucho tiempo, como si necesitara adorarlo de cierta forma, mirarme mientras estoy aquí completamente entregada a él, mientras estiro aún más mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, exponiéndome más, incitándolo más, provocando sus más salvajes deseos.

¡Dios, cómo extrañaba el sexo!

Perderme en el cuerpo de otro, en como sus dedos delinean mis curvas desde mi labio inferior, pasando por mi quijada, luego mi cuello, mi seno izquierdo, pellizcando mi botón, haciendo mi piel explotar con un escalofrío que me pone la piel de gallina y sigue hasta mi ombligo para terminar con su palma abierta agarrando mi muslo con fuerza, jalándome hacia él.

No hay nada como el sexo, nada.

Si puedes olvidarte del mundo, si puedes cerrar los ojos y sentir… puedes llegar al maldito cielo…

… Y Ben, él sabe exactamente como borrar mi memoria, como llenarme de deseo, abrir mi apetito y como cumplir mis caprichos.

Ya me imagino como será nuestra próxima vez, si ahora, sin conocer que me dispara, ha logrado que estalle por dentro… No, definitivamente debería ser ilegal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Dosis entregada, gracias por leer.


	18. At the Movies

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Me siento como una ridícula adolescente que sonríe mientras camina de la mano con su fantástico novio. No que eso quiera decir que tengo uno, nunca hablamos con Ben sobre "títulos", creo que a mis veinticuatro años, importa poco, al menos en el inicio, mientras las cosas se van definiendo solas.<p>

Tengo que admitir que es lindo sentirse así. Jamás pude hacerlo en Hollywood, no cuando mi carrera explotó, no con las ridículas celebridades con las que se me ocurrió juntarme, demasiado "cool" para las muestras públicas de afecto.

Pero aquí no hay nadie que regrese a verme o apunte un lente mientras caminamos al cine. Ya ni siquiera recordaba como se sentía comprar un boleto y hacer fila como el resto de personas en el mundo, comprar palomitas en un repleto bar y buscar en la sala los mejores puestos.

Antes tenía que comprarme un vestido para usarlo esa única ocasión, contratar una limosina, llegar a una hora determinada (fijada por los organizadores del evento) y pasear en una alfombra roja desde la cual, mi "pareja" y yo seriamos escoltados hasta nuestros lugares preestablecidos y observábamos una película que quizá ni siquiera era de mi interés, pero tenía el compromiso por promoción del estudio o por figurar y no perder popularidad; básicamente era un evento más, que mi manager programaba en mi horario.

Después de la función había el típico coctel de celebración donde podía conversar con uno que otro de mis "conocidos" del medio, quejarnos de algo entre cortas risas, evitando ser escuchados por los productores o directores que nos rodeaban y luego, finalmente, ir a casa a quitarme todo lo que traía encima para poder ver algo en mi cine en casa, algo que realmente logre que olvide que vivía en un mundo de cristal.

Se siente bien sentarse en medio de la sala y ver como, dos filas más adelante, hay un grupo de muchachitos de colegio, no deben tener más de catorce años; están riendo de lo que los incomoda, de los besos fingidos de los actores o de las rápidas escenas de sexo.

Es demasiado divertido ver como la gente, para la que verdaderamente trabajaba, acoge un proyecto de esta manera. Es genial reírme de mi misma en la pantalla grande, sin preocuparme de ofender a alguno de los que pusieron dinero y esfuerzo en un mediocre proyecto que se perdió en las ideas que se plantearon en un papel al inicio; porque, sí... vinimos a ver mi más reciente película y debo decir, ni yo misma me reconozco ahí, he cambiado tanto en casi tres meses.

Realmente es espectacular poder hacer todo esto, sobretodo reírme junto con Ben, tal y como los chicos de enfrente lo hacen... de lo ridículo que todo esto es, de lo absurdo de la vida... de como puedo ver a Tori Vega y saber que no soy ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	19. Searching for me

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Alguien me está buscando, creí que podría escapar, pero no, al parecer no será tan fácil.<p>

Ayer regresamos de una salida de campo con Ben, fuimos un par de pueblos al este y nos quedamos en un pequeño _Bed & Breakfast_ por una noche.

Tomamos muchas fotos para mi blog y de paso conseguimos un buen trabajo; hacer un álbum de graduación, a una clase de una prestigiosa secundaria en Chicago; fotos fuera de lo común, básicamente documentar una serie de aventuras que habían organizado, en un lapso de dos meses. El papá de uno de los chicos conocía a Ben y nos encontramos con él mientras caminábamos por la plaza, le comentó sobre lo que buscaban y Ben y yo dimos algunas ideas, el hombre quedó encantado. Habló con su hijo esa noche y nos llamó a la mañana siguiente para contratarnos.

Debíamos salir para la gran ciudad en dos semanas y permaneceríamos ahí (en el departamento que sus padres le dejaron como herencia), hasta inicios de junio.

Así que, regresamos a tomar algunas cosas para emprender el viaje, yo a renovar el contrato de la cabaña para poder irme tranquila y tener mi pequeña casa a la cual regresar y Ben a dejar todo en orden en el negocio y avisarle a su abuelo sobre nuestro viaje.

Al llegar fui directo a tomar un baño, descansar y luego saldría para encontrarme con él para cenar, entonces recibí una llamada suya y todo se fue al diablo.

—¿Izz?

—Hey, ¿cómo está el abuelo?

—Bien, pero me dejó un poco intranquilo.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, él sí, pero alguien estuvo preguntando por ti en el pueblo —dijo preocupado, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo—, estoy saliendo para tu casa. ¡No te vayas a ir Izz, tenemos que hablar!

Al colgar, empecé a empacar todo como loca, alguien andaba tras mi pista, pero ¿quién?, ¿la policía?, ¿mi manager?, ¿mi mamá?, ¿mis amigos?, ¿quién?

No tenía mucho que empacar, definitivamente me lo había hecho fácil para mí misma; todo entró en tres maletas y el estuche del equipo de fotografía que he adquirido en este tiempo.

La cabaña tenía un mes más de arriendo pagado y bueno, no recuperaría el depósito de la garantía, pero prefería esa perdida de dinero a la de mi libertad.

Guardé todo en el auto, cerré bien la cajuela y escribí una rápida nota para Ben, tal vez lo único que en realidad me duele dejar atrás; esto no lo hice ni con mi propia familia cuando me fui de Los Ángeles.

Comencé a conducir por el angosto camino que daba a la calle principal y así iniciar mi huida, pero Ben se estacionó diagonalmente impidiéndome avanzar, lo que me obligó a salir del auto.

—Ben, apártate.

—No, vamos a tu casa. Hablaremos de esto.

—¡No, Ben! Debo irme, no tengo tiempo.

—¡Izz, no voy a quitarme, resolveremos esto!

Pasamos por lo menos diez minutos más discutiendo, pero era imposible, no saldría de ahí al menos que cediera a conversar con él, entonces dimos vuelta y entramos a preparar a tomar un trago, necesitaba calmar mis nervios.

—Fue un hombre —dijo, contándome lo que le había mencionado su abuelo mientras mi mano temblorosa servía el licor en un pequeño vaso—. Estuvo haciendo preguntas con esta foto en mano.

Una de las tantas imágenes publicitarias que vivirán eternamente en internet.

—Esta no soy yo —dije con seguridad, devolviéndosela y me dirigí al sofá.

—Lo sé… Izzy.

El tono con el que dijo mi nombre denotaba que sabía algo más, ¿estaba esperando que confiese algo? Porque yo lo negaría todo, rechazaría cualquier teoría, cualquier comparación o idea que se hubiese hecho al respecto. No soy más esa mujer.

Un silencio cayó entre los dos, él quería decir algo pero no se atrevía y yo no quería dar explicaciones.

—¿Vamos a pretender que somos idiotas entonces?

—No sé a que te refieres, Ben.

—A que si vamos a pasar la noche entera esperando que el otro diga algo.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Está bien, empiezo yo —dijo acomodándose en el sillón y respirando fuerte—. Se quién eres y quién no. —No me quitaba la vista de encima, constante, fuerte, seguro. Yo tragué en seco, quería salir corriendo, pero él me tomó de la mano, acariciándola con su pulgar—. Eres Denisse O'Brien, eres fotógrafa, viniste aquí buscando un nuevo camino y ni yo, ni nadie se va a interponer en eso.

—Sí… yo no soy esa mujer.

—Lo sé —dijo quedándose nuevamente en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar de mi? Porque siento que esperas que te diga cosas que no…

—Nada —me interrumpió—, no quiero que digas nada…, ni haré preguntas. Sé que debes irte, pero no puedes huir así nada más, te seguirán el rastro.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Que me quede esperando a que golpeen mi puerta?

Fui estúpida, acababa de admitir que tenía alguien de quién escapar, pero siento que no puedo fingir con Ben, él sabe más de lo que aparenta, tal vez hasta sepa que soy exactamente la mujer que buscan; quiero contárselo todo, quiero apoyarme en él, quiero saber que cuento con alguien, que puedo confiar… quiero creer… lo deseo tanto.

—No dejaremos que se acerquen tanto, así que haremos esto —dijo sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y abriendo la aplicación de mapas—. Cambiaremos tus maletas a mi auto y te recostarás en el asiento trasero para que nadie te vea, dejaremos tu auto aquí; entonces conduciré hasta la salida del pueblo por esta ruta —decía mientras marcaba con el puntero y continuaba explicándome su plan—. Aquí me quedo yo, tú seguirás sola. Te tomará unos 40 minutos hasta encontrar la carretera principal y de ahí seguirás hasta llegar a Chicago.

—No puedo dejar mi auto, además ¿qué haré yo ahí?

—Esconderte entre la multitud, a plena vista —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mi abuelo cree que el trabajo para el que nos contrataron es en Los Ángeles y que tú ya estás en camino allá, mañana es lo que pensará todo el pueblo, jamás nos buscarán en Chicago.

Perfecto, definitivamente sabe algo, quiere ayudarme a huir. Eso solo quiere decir que…

…sabe exactamente quién soy.

—Tú irás en mi auto y yo te alcanzaré en una semana llevándome el tuyo, cuando esté seguro de que nadie nos sigue.

—Ben…

—Eres Izzy, lo sé; no necesitamos hablar de esto.

Suspiré y vi sinceridad en su mirada, estaba dispuesto a seguir el plan y yo quería hacerlo, pero ¿puedo en realidad confiar en él?, ¿puedo hacerlo si él no puede confiar en mi?, ¿si no le cuento la verdad?

—Ben… no quiero mentirte o ocultarte cosas.

—Para mi tú eres la mujer que conocí hace más de un mes, Denisse, no Tori, Denisse.

Lo sabía, lo sabía todo, ¿desde cuando? Es un misterio, pero nada de eso importaba ya. La gente que me buscaba estaba muy cerca y debíamos poner el plan en acción. Ya habría tiempo a futuro para aclarar las cosas. Por el momento esto era lo mejor.

Ben me mandaría las direcciones exactas de como llegar al departamento, además de facilitarme con la llave y algunas indicaciones.

Él, por su parte, cancelaría mi contrato y entregaría la cabaña a su dueño, con la excusa de que al vivir por dos meses en otra ciudad sería un gasto innecesario. Tantearía el ambiente y se mantendría en contacto para informarme de todo.

Espero saber quién me busca, quién me pisa los talones, tal vez de esa manera, pueda camuflarme mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer.


	20. Chicago

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>He pasado los últimos días en la carretera. Esa noche conduje hasta Great Falls a tres horas y media de Whitefish. No quería pasar la noche entera en la carretera así que alquilé una habitación por la noche en un pequeño hotel en el centro.<p>

Extrañaba mi cabaña, debo admitirlo, ese pequeño pueblo era como el cielo, callado, tranquilo, con gente amable y un ambiente lleno de familiaridad; extrañaba mi chimenea y la facilidad de prepararme un chocolate caliente; extrañaba no tener en frente un maldito televisor que me cuente las desgracias del mundo; extrañaba a Ben.

Era una linda habitación, pequeña pero cómoda, una cama de un buen tamaño, toallas limpias en el cuarto de baño, un minibar con varios tipos de licores y un dispensador de bocadillos al final del pasillo. Definitivamente extrañaba el que se había convertido en mi hogar.

Volví a la habitación, prendí la caja inservible en un canal de películas clásicas y me acomodé en la cama. Creo que devoré tres bolsas de papas fritas y dos paquetes de dulces antes de encontrarme completamente rendida y taparme con una frazada para dormir.

Ben llamó a eso de las ocho de la mañana a preguntar como iba todo, dijo que iría al restaurante a desayunar y averiguar lo que pudiera sobre aquel hombre que me buscaba y volvería a llamarme. Mientras tanto yo tomé un baño rápido, me vestí y volví a encaminarme hacía Chicago.

Así han pasado tres días, la misma rutina, manejar un poco, parar a comer o a dormir, hablar con Ben por unos minutos y seguir.

Hace poco llegué a la ciudad y ahora estoy entrando al edificio. Todo está en orden, mi llegada fue anunciada con anticipación, así que nadie hace preguntas; el guardia de seguridad me saluda por mi nombre y me deja pasar al estacionamiento.

Quinto piso a la derecha, dos llaves y listo, llegué. Doy un par de pasos y dejo mis maletas en el corredor, cierro la puerta detrás de mi y comienzo a inspeccionar el lugar.

Entra mucha luz por los ventanales de la sala, la cocina es muy amplia y moderna y tiene salida a una pequeña terraza cubierta donde se encuentra el comedor de diario. Tiene en total tres habitaciones grandes, una está convertida en un estudio, la otra evidentemente le pertenece a Ben y el cuarto principal de sus padres.

Hay muchas fotos en los pasillos, la familia posando como en las típicas postales navideñas, pero las mejores son aquellas en que él juega con sus padres en el parque cuando era niño, o aquellas donde hace muecas con su mamá, debe tener unos 15 años. Demasiados recuerdos que traen a memoria mi propia infancia.

Debería limpiar un poco el lugar. Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo ha pasado desocupado y está lleno de polvo por todos lados, no hay nada en el refrigerador o los anaqueles. Es hora de volver a la normalidad, esperar noticias de Ben y decidir cuál es mi siguiente paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.


	21. Jade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>West, Jade West…<p>

¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Para qué me busca?

De todos mis "amigos", jamás imaginé que sería ella la que fue a dar en Whitefish para preguntar por mi paradero.

Bueno, le falta un poco para eso, pero conocemos sus intensiones, es ingenuo pensar lo contrario, después de todo, ¿qué más haría ella en un minúsculo pueblo, donde las películas llegan al cine meses después que en el resto del país, dónde hace tanto frío que debes cubrirte hasta las orejas en invierno y dónde ella en especial no tendría nada que hacer?

Escuchar a Ben por el teléfono preguntarme si la conozco o creo que ella podría ser la que contrató al investigador privado fue un golpe. Por un segundo esperaba que fuese el interés de mi madre o mi hermana el que envió a ese hombre, pero no, fue Jade.

—¿Qué te preguntó?

—No te mencionó, solo dijo que estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad y que quería quedarse por unas semanas.

—Imposible que sea una coincidencia.

—Sí, no me pareció. Inmediatamente preguntó por un lugar dónde quedarse y el dueño de tu ex cabaña le mencionó que "una joven fotógrafa" que trabajaba conmigo la había alquilado por los últimos dos meses, pero canceló el contrato por un viaje de trabajo.

—Así que ya le contaron de mi, ya sabe que me fui.

—Sí, pero vino directamente al local de fotos para hablar conmigo… sobre todo menos de ti.

—Típico de Jade, te dará mil vueltas para que no sospeches y le digas donde estoy, seguro no creyó lo de Los Ángeles.

—No le he dicho nada, pero es muy insistente. Quiere que le muestre el pueblo, que la ayude guiándola.

—¡Ja! Quiere conquistarte primero, nuevamente, típico en ella.

—Pues, mientras esté en ese plan, no podré viajar a Chicago. Tendrás que encargarte del trabajo con los chicos tú sola.

—Lo imaginé —dije completamente frustrada, no es que no me tenga confianza, pero el trabajo se lo dieron a Ben, yo iba a ser su asistente nada más. Solo espero que no hayan quejas o problemas—. No te preocupes, planificaré todo y te mantendré al tanto.

—Tranquila, confío plenamente en ti —dijo muy clamado—, e Izzy, ya que harás el trabajo completo, la paga es toda tuya.

—No Ben, tengo que darte tu parte. Además estás prestándome el departamento, no podría…

—Ese lugar es más útil con alguien en él, que vacío. No te preocupes por eso —me interrumpió.

—Espero puedas venir pronto, que Jade se canse y regrese a su mundo de cristal.

—Lo espero también, quiero verte, no son ni diez días y ya te extraño.

La verdad es que yo lo extraño también, sobretodo durmiendo en su vieja alcoba.

Jade necesita desaparecer y dejarme a mi hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué diablos quiere? ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

No se preocupen que el Jori llega, poco a poco, pero llega. Gracias por leer.


	22. Recordings

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Ben no siente culpa al hacer esto, yo tampoco. La verdad es que al no estar ahí, esto me ayuda muchísimo a descubrir la razón por la cual Jade tiene tanto empeño en encontrarme.<p>

Mi actual "novio" sin título, decidió grabar con su celular las conversaciones que ha tenido con mi antigua amiga.

Jade es tan transparente, se nota que no tiene paciencia para esto, se desespera con facilidad, quiere llegar a la meta sin haber hecho el esfuerzo de la carrera y para mi fortuna el árbitro está de mi lado.

—¿Esta chica era tu novia? —pregunta Jade durante un desayuno en el café del barrio.

—No, estamos saliendo, pero no somos pareja todavía.

—¡Qué encantador! ¿Pero ya se acostaron, no?

¿No lo dije?, desesperada.

—¿Somos adultos, no?

—¿Y qué tipo de chica es?

—Excitante, segura, muy inteligente, talentosa, sabe mantener una buena conversación…

—O sea que es fea, o por lo menos, no es atractiva —interrumpe Jade.

—Lo es, completamente hermosa —lo dice con tal tono de voz que me hace sonreír.

—Enséñame una foto.

—No tengo fotos suyas —dice Ben intentando salirse con esa mentira pero no tenía oportunidad, Jade podrá estar desesperada, pero no es estúpida y rió con esa respuesta diciendo:

—¿Te acostaste con una hermosa, inteligente y audaz mujer, pero no tienes ni una foto de ella?

—Los fotógrafos vivimos tras el lente de una cámara, ella es fotógrafa —dice regresándole la risa—. No, no tengo fotos suyas, pero no me hace falta, la tengo a ella.

—Esa chica no está aquí, ahora —murmura con una voz insinuante, como si estuviese acercándose a él.

—¡Uhm! —escucho una queja de Ben—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dice respirando con dificultad.

—Dándote un masaje —contesta Jade de la misma manera, tratando de ser sexy y apuesto que llevaba una sonrisa de mierda en su cara—. ¿Te gusta?

—Eres muy hábil con los pies —"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Jade!"—. Pero no necesito un masaje, puedes dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Tu chica no te dio nunca uno de esos? —dice y se escucha a Ben limpiar su garganta.

—Hizo otras cosas.

—Estoy segura de que es "muuuy hábil", algo que seguro aprendió "antes de ti" —dice Jade puntualizando algunas palabras. Está segura de saber la verdad, tanto que no le preocupa que Ben capte todas esas insinuaciones.

—Lo es, y por supuesto que las aprendió antes de mi, es más me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

—Hmm, interesante —responde Jade—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como que ella vale la pena —dice y se escucha una silla hacerse para atrás—. Debo regresar al local.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, el café está pagado —dice Ben interrumpiéndola—. Yo "invito" —recalcó—. Gracias por el pequeño "favor".

Y ese es el final de la primera grabación. Genial, no pudo estar mejor.

¡Así es, Jade! Fuiste demasiado fácil, espero que ese masaje haya sido lo suficientemente bueno para desquitar lo que vale el café, lo dudo pero… No puedo evitar reír.

Mejor vamos a la segunda grabación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Los estoy leyendo.


	23. More Recordings

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Suena arrepentida, pero es un truco. Quiere recuperar su confianza, nada más. Jade siempre… tan transparente, por lo menos para mi.<p>

—De verdad, lo siento. No actué a buen juicio —se disculpa—. Quería un amigo aquí y lo arruiné todo.

—No te preocupes… ¿Jade?

—Sí, Jade —confirma un tanto molesta, hay matices en su voz que la ponen al descubierto y definitivamente no le gusta que no recuerden su nombre, después de todo es la gran West, hermosa, famosa, increíble productora y actriz de Hollywood. ¡Buena jugada Ben!

—Me dejarías invitarte el almuerzo para reponer el "daño".

—No hubo daño, no te preocupes, en realidad tengo mucho trabajo.

—¿A dónde vas? Tal vez pueda acompañarte.

—Voy a tomar unos retratos en el Centro de Adultos Mayores; es para un anuncio publicitario —dice Ben y se escucha el sonido de un cierre, seguro estaba guardando el equipo de fotografía—. Estoy seguro de que no te divertirás.

—Amo los viejitos, te acompaño —dice Jade con seguridad. Al parecer va a perseguirlo hasta que pueda sacarle algo de información. Esto empieza a ponerme nerviosa.

—Si vienes, me ayudarás con las cosas.

—No tengo problema con eso, se de iluminación, estoy segura que seré de ayuda, por lo menos, no te estorbaré.

Casi no se escucha el resto de la grabación dado que con el teléfono en el bolsillo, el micrófono tiene menos alcance, pero de lo que logro entender, tienen un plática muy casual, nada importante y luego la grabación se corta.

El tercer audio inicia con ellos platicando sobre el almuerzo, la comida de casa y como Jade nunca tuvo eso, que las únicas veces que se sintió en familia fue con su mejor amiga.

Lo recuerdo. Jade vivía pegada de la cadera de Cat, casi como si fuesen siamesas, por lo menos fue así durante el último año de escuela.

—¿Cat Valentine? —pregunta Ben, dejándole saber que tiene presente quién es, él la conoce, ella debería sentirse en desventaja; aunque conociéndola lo más seguro es que se sienta halagada.

—Ella y Tori… Tori Vega —dice muy tranquila, como si nada pasara, como si no fuese "yo" el motivo por el que está allí con él.

—¿Tori Vega? ¿La cantante?

—Sí, ella. ¿La conoces?

—¿Quién no conoce a Tori Vega? Cantante muy famosa de pop, que sigue los pasos de Britney Spears, ¿no?

No puedo no reír con esa comparación, Ben y yo hablamos mucho de Britney y su caída hace unos años, es más cantamos muchas de sus canciones en el karaoke del pueblo, fue muy divertido.

—¿Puedes no hablar así de ella?

—¿De Britney?

Ja, ja, ja… Te adoro Ben.

—¡De Vega! Ella nunca sería una idiota que se rapa la cabeza y se vuelve loca.

Vaya, vaya… me defiende. ¿Qué diablos quiere? De verdad, ¿qué?

—Perdón, la verdad es que es tu amiga… debes conocerla bien… Lo siento no quise ofenderla. —Ben se disculpa y se escucha a Jade suspirar con pena. ¡Dios!, daría lo que fuera por estar ahí y verla actuar preocupada.

—Olvídalo, no pasa nada…

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, déjalo así.

—No, siento haberte ofendido con mi comparación, no era mi intensión que te pusieras mal con ese comentario.

—No es eso… es que…

¡¿Qué, Jade?! ¡Suelta la lengua de una vez!

—Solo quiero saber que está bien…, viva y bien.

¡¿Solo eso?! Es demasiado.

Me fui para olvidarme de todo y ella contrata a alguien que me siga los pasos hasta casi dar conmigo, para luego irme a buscar en persona.

Esto es estúpido, nunca le importé, de todos mis amigos la que menos me quería, ¡por Dios, si alguna vez lo hizo!

¿Y ahora quiere saber si estoy viva y bien?

¡No! Tori Vega se murió, porque no estaba bien; ya no existe más, Jade.

¡Cómo quisiera gritárselo!, ¡cómo quisiera estar ahí!… Pero no. Estoy aquí, en una ciudad, muy lejos de Whitefish, con cuatro audios más que escuchar y una bronca inmensa por la frustración de no poder cumplir mi único deseo… desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer, chicos; y por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia. Los estoy leyendo.


	24. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Cada minuto que Jade pasa con Ben es insoportable. Escucharla reír o jugando a que le importo, está poniéndome histérica. Las siguientes tres grabaciones son irrelevantes, Jade cambio el tema inmediatamente al mencionarme y recurrió a hacer algunos comentarios sobre el clima y la tranquilidad del pueblo. Me imagino que todavía quiere sacarle información a Ben sin levantar sospecha y alterarlo.<p>

Sus chistes sin gracia y sus sublimes mensajes sobre como querría vivir en un lugar así, solo me confunden. ¡Dios!, hasta suena convincente, pero yo recuerdo muy bien escucharla decir que ella es una mujer de ciudad y que lo que más quiere en la vida es la fama, destacar, ser la mejor.

¿Qué haría ella en un pueblo como Whitefish? ¿Cantarle a los árboles? ¿Ganar puntaje 100 en el karaoke? Tal vez la única fama que tendría seria de la mujer fácil del pueblo y tampoco seria el tipo de reputación que ella tanto desea.

A Ben le cuesta volver a sacarme en la conversación. Lo hace dos días después, llevándola al puesto de revistas y periódicos, diciéndole que recuerda haber leído sobre mi desaparición en uno de ellos y de frente le pregunta ¿qué se ha sabido de mi?

—No mucho... Han pasado tres meses.

—¿Qué crees que le pasó?

—Ya no sé qué pensar. No hay rastro de que haya sido un secuestro, pero no dejó una nota, ni se despidió de nadie… Su manager está como loca buscándola y forzó a la policía a investigar.

—Me imagino que en sus manos todo fluirá más rápido.

—Todo lo contrario, ellos no tienen razones para creer que haya sido un crimen y ya lo declararon como desaparición voluntaria, no seguirán con la búsqueda.

Eso es genial, no tengo que preocuparme más por ellos.

—Vaya, ¿entonces creen que huyó?

—Ellos y su familia.

—¿Y ellos no la están buscando?

—Su papá falleció hace años y su mamá y hermana ni siquiera quisieron contratar a un investigador privado.

—Bueno, pero ¿por qué lo harían si saben que se fue voluntariamente?

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué tal porque es su hija, su hermana?! —pregunta molesta, a mi ya no me sorprende, dejamos de ser una familia hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero si se fue sola, es porque quería hacerlo, ¿no?

—Tori... tiene que aparecer. Hay gente que se preocupa por ella, que la quiere, que la extraña. Si se fue... tiene una razón y tengo que saber cuál es, necesito saber que está bien.

—Así que "tú" la estás buscando.

—Mis amigos y yo —aclara tajante—. Hemos seguido su pista desde que nos dimos cuenta que la policía no movería un dedo. Hace más o menos un mes, contactamos a una mujer que dijo haberse encontrado con su doble en una tienda y un hombre que la atendió en un café. —"Diablos esa madre y su hija"—. También pasó por Palo Alto, lo sabemos porque el chico que le vendió un celular nos dio información y nos mostró un vídeo de seguridad donde la vimos claramente.

—¡Wow! Así que dejó mucho rastro.

—En realidad no, ha sido difícil buscarla. Contratamos a un grupo de investigadores privados. Dos sin éxito alguno y uno que nos hizo creer que pudo haber cruzado la frontera a Canadá.

—Si lo hizo, será más difícil encontrarla.

—Sí, pero creemos que fueron pistas falsas, unos chicos en Bellingham, dijeron haber visito a alguien que lucía como ella, pero con cabello rubio, sin embargo después de ir a buscarla en Blaine (justo antes de cruzar la frontera), el investigador perdió completamente la pista y decidió regresar a la ruta principal al este, unos días más tarde llegó aquí, donde mucha gente la reconoció por su foto.

—¿Así que crees que tu amiga pasó por Whitefish? Yo te puedo asegurar que no la ví—Ben dice tratando de dispersar la tensión.

Deje demasiadas huellas. ¿Acaso nadie puede desaparecer por completo ¿Cómo diablos hacen algunas personas para pasar años de incógnito?, ¿huir de al policía?, ¿esconderse de sus crímenes? Yo solo quiero una vida nueva.

—Hizo más que pasar por aquí —menciona con seriedad—. El detective descubrió que había rentado una cabaña, la misma que yo alquilé hace unos días, y le dijeron que era tu novia.

—¿Crees que Izzy es Tori? —Ben ríe ahora, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Pero Jade no se inmuta, no dice una palabra, no hace ningún sonido.

—Más de medio pueblo sabe quién es, Ben. La reconocieron al instante.

—Reconocieron a Izzy, no a Tori —aclara él—. No voy a negar que se parecen mucho, también han confundido a Izz con Nina Dobrev, no quiere decir que sea ella.

Jade hace un bufido que no se como interpretar, no se si es de frustración o de ira, porque es verdad, a mi me han confundido con Dobrev muchas veces, ella mismo me lo repetía… Puede existir alguien que se parezca a amabas, tanto que muchos duden. Esto fue un gran punto para Ben.

—Puede ser, pero es muy extraño que, de repente, el investigador entrega sus hallazgos, yo decido venir y ella desaparece de nuevo. Muy conveniente, ¿no crees? —dice con mucha seriedad.

—Ella estaba en camino a Los Ángeles mucho antes de que tu investigador pasara por aquí.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

—¿Lo hago, usualmente en la noche?

—Dile que te mande una foto, así puedo comprobar que no es ella y dejarte en paz.

—¿Así que solo para eso te quedaste, Jade? ¿Para eso me buscas cada mañana en el local? ¿Para comprobar que Izzy es tu amiga Tori?

—Debo encontrarla…

—Y espero que lo hagas, pero no la acosaré para probarte algo que tú crees saber con tanta seguridad.

—¿Qué le cuesta enviar una foto?

—Ella es una mujer muy privada y créeme, con todo este drama ya está bastante molesta, sobretodo cuando le conté sobre tu "masaje" el día que nos conocimos.

—¿Se lo contaste? —pregunta riendo.

—Por supuesto, no tenemos secretos.

—Linda relación —dice y se queda en silencio por algunos segundos—. No quiero molestarte, te lo prometo, pero necesito saber que no es ella para poder seguirla buscando…

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que si tu amiga huyó, sin dejar huella, sin avisar a nadie, quiere que la dejen así? ¿Quiere olvidarse de todo y todos?

—Sí, lo he hecho, Ben; pero —pausa titubeando—... no lo entenderías.

—¿Qué? Dímelo, no soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?, muy pocas personas pueden engañarme.

¡Auch!… eso me dolió, no es que quería hacerlo, pero bueno…

Jade continúa en silencio, le cuesta en realidad le cuesta decir lo que está pensando, pero tal vez esto sea la clave de todo.

—Vamos, Jade... confía en mí.

—Hmm —suspira y vuelve a quedarse en silencio—. ¿Sabes, Ben? Cuando amas a alguien… no es tan fácil dejarlos ir…

¡¿Qué?! No, no, perdón… ¡¿Queeé?!

Esto no ayuda en nada, mucho menos que el último audio termine ahí.

Marco el celular de Ben, una y otra vez… pero no se digna en contestar, ni una palabra.

Siento unas ganas terribles por destrozarlo todo, ir a uno de esos lugares donde puedes pagar por romper decenas de platos de cerámica y tomar uno por uno, hasta dejarlos en millones de pedazos.

Quiero regresar, únicamente para poder gritarle a Jade que me deje en paz, que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que ella me pidió… perderme y no volver más.

¡¿Me ama?! Jamás, es una de sus malditas técnicas, de sus estúpidas mentiras, de su actuación…

… Lo es, ¿verdad? Tiene que serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer.

Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí hay un vínculo entre ustedes y yo. la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	25. Call me Back

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—Ben, es la 25va vez que te llamo. ¿Puedes por favor devolverme la llamada? Necesito hablar contigo… hoy, gracias.<p>

Me cuesta creer que las cosas son así, que después de años de no ver a alguien pueda sentirme tan vulnerable, tan idiota, tan como antes.

Jade siempre pudo hacerme sentir una cualquier cosa, nunca nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, siempre era todo una burla constante, mi forma de vestir, las cosas que me gustaban, mis decisiones en las obras, sus opiniones en mis proyectos, todo, no había algo que le cayera bien.

Ahora dice cosas que me revuelven el estómago…

"Cuando amas a alguien… no es tan fácil dejarlos ir".

Genial, simplemente estupendo. ¡Harta!, eso es lo que estoy, de romperme la cabeza pensando a que se refería porque a ¿_amor_, _amor_?, no, imposible.

Además, ¿desde cuando a ella le gustan las mujeres? Siempre fue muuuy clara con que le gustan los hombres; Beck, Alce hasta el idiota de Ryder, (bueno, eso solo fue en una fiesta, una ocasión, un amor de una noche, nada más, pero igual). Nunca la vi con una chica, jamás. Así que amor de que está enamorada de mi, no es lo que quería decir.

¿Por qué Ben no me contesta? ¿Por qué diablos tengo esta maldita agonía de ir por el auto y manejar de regreso a Whitefish?

No lo entiendo, simplemente no puedo comprender. Lo que debería estar haciendo ahora mismo, es empacar mis cosas de este departamento, comprar un auto barato y partir hacia una ciudad o pueblo desconocido, huir nuevamente… Eso debería estar haciendo, en lugar de estar jugando con el control remoto, dando la vuelta a todos los canales mientras veo el reloj y espero impaciente que Ben se contacte conmigo.

Mañana tengo que ir a conocer a los chicos del trabajo y darles las ideas que acordamos, planear fechas para las fotos y resolver problemas técnicos que puedan suscitarse. Tengo que seguir, esta es la vida que elegí y Jade no la puede adulterar.

¿Y qué si me encuentra?, ¿qué si llega hasta mi?

No importa nada, negaré que soy Tori Vega, lo negaré hasta el fin del mundo, así ella se golpee contra las paredes para hacerme entender lo contrario.

No permitiré que esa mujer me arruine así el tiempo, que me robe todos mis pensamientos.

No… ni siquiera es mi amiga y según ella, nunca lo fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea estoy aquí. Los estoy leyendo.


	26. Pain

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>No he podido pegar un ojo toda la noche y pasé hecho un zombie en el trabajo ayer y hoy.<p>

Ben no me llamó esa noche y pasó dos días sin comunicarse. El muy astuto decidió viajar directamente hasta Chicago, algo a lo que yo llamo imprudencia, pero ya lo hizo, no podemos cambiar las cosas; está aquí conmigo, dormido del cansancio del largo viaje, por lo que no pudimos hablar sobre qué pasó con Jade. Lo único que mencionó es que no se refería a mi y que en la mañana me contaría todo lo que sucedió.

Yo por supuesto no me opuse, lo vi tan agotado y yo estaba igual, así que nos acostamos a dormir; él lo logró, yo no.

Ya marcan las ocho de la mañana y a las diez debo estar recogiendo el equipo faltante para las tomas del paseo que haremos con la clase este sábado; pero estoy tan cansada que no sé si lograré cargarlo al auto yo sola. Será mejor que despierte al Príncipe Azul, que ahora tiene más cara de Bello Durmiente, necesitaré ayuda y si se le ocurrió venir será mejor que se levante de una vez.

Voy por una taza de café, tampoco soy un ogro y lo he extrañado. Una de azúcar y un chorrito de leche, suficiente para él, para mi un café cargado, doble, triple si es posible, tres de azúcar y ningún acompañante. Espero que eso sea suficiente.

—Hey —dice a mis espaldas, al parecer me sintió salir de la cama; se acerca a mi cuello y me besa por detrás apretando mi cintura. Se siente tan bien estar con alguien, olvidaba cuánto.

—Buenos días, ¿descansaste?

—Sí, bastante bien, pero veo que tú no.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

—Tienes unas ojeras de mapache.

—Es tu culpa, si me hubieras contestado o algo, hubiera podido dormir hacer tres días.

—Lo sé, pero ya te dije que dejé al teléfono enviando el último audio y lo dejé en la mesa, y luego Jade regó el vaso de agua encima, tengo suerte que un par de toallas absorbentes y un par de noches en un tazón con arroz lo resolvieron.

—Tú y tus remedios caseros.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

—Sí… pero bueno, me vas a contar que pasó después de esa "impactante declaración" —digo con un tono de suspenso y juguetón.

—No te preocupes, no se refería a ti cuando dijo lo de amar a alguien.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué quiso decir?

—No se si estés lista para esto, según entiendo el señor es muy… era muy querido por Tori.

—¿Quién?

—Tu maestro el señor…Sikonwich.

—¿Sikowitz?

—Ese, el del apellido imposible de pronunciar —confirmó—, está muy enfermo… —guarda silencio sin saber como contarme lo que sea que Jade le haya dicho— le dieron cinco meses de vida, tiene… un tumor cerebral —dice acercándose a mi y me abraza, pero yo estoy completamente helada… Es Sikowitz, por Dios no tiene ni 45 años, no… no puede ser—. Lo siento Izz.

—No…

—Jade y tus amigos te están buscando porque él se los pidió, quiere verte antes de morir, saber que estás viva… y bien.

Eso explica todo, por qué Jade quiere saber que aún respiro, por qué aquello de que si ama a alguien no es fácil dejarlo ir.

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en ello. Regresar para visitarlo significaría abandonarlo todo, perder lo que he ganado desde que me fui… Pero jamás me perdonaría no verlo.

Sikowtiz me apoyó como un segundo padre cuando el mío murió, cuando mi familia se convirtió en gente desconocida, cuando mis amigos me dejaron a mi suerte por ser idiota, el único que no me abandonó.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aquí tuvieron su dosis, gracias por leer a todos y para contestar al Guest que me preguntó ¿qué tan largo será el fic? No quiero darles ese detalle pero no esperen un final tan pronto, no vamos ni por la mitad, ni por la tercera parte, ni siquiera por la cuarta.

Los estoy leyendo y gracias nuevamente.


	27. Alone

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Lloré en los brazos de Ben por no menos de una hora. Solo imaginarme a Sikowitz tan enfermo, me estremece, ¿cuándo le diagnosticaron la enfermedad?, ¿por qué no han hecho nada para tratarlo, operarlo o yo que sé?, ¿porqué le queda tan poco de vida?<p>

—Debo ir —le dije durante la cena, había pasado todo el día reflexionando sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sabes a lo que te expones si lo haces —respondió intranquilo.

—Entiendo eso, pero no puedo dejar de verlo… es como un segundo padre para mi, Ben. Simplemente no puedo.

—Tendrán su casa u hospital muy vigilados, más ahora que Jade dejó su mensaje muy claro —continua con un tono de advertencia, realmente lo noto preocupado por lo que pueda pasar—. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez sea una trampa?, ¿que es una excusa para que regreses?

—Sí, pero eso puede arreglarse con un par de llamadas.

—¿A quién? ¿A algún "amigo"? —dice en un tono irónico.

—A su casa —contesto molesta, no me está gustando a dónde va encaminada esta conversación—, solo así podré saber si está ahí o en el hospital.

—¿Y que vas a decirle?

—Nada, cuando sepa dónde se encuentra, podré decidir como acercarme.

—Déjame ir a mi —ofrece casi como una exigencia—. Jade cree que yo fui a Los Ángeles para encontrarme contigo.

—Estoy segura de que Jade ya sabe que estas aquí en Chicago. No debiste venir así nada más, lo comprometiste todo —digo y el se ríe con burla.

—¿Ahora resulta que no puedo venir a mi propio departamento sin consultarte… _Izz_?

—Por supuesto que puedes _Ben_, hubiese agradecido que me lo advirtieras...

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas huir?

—Tal vez...

—Perfecto, ¿así que eso harás cada vez que alguien de tu pasado asome las narices?

—Eso haré cada vez que lo necesite —aclaro fastidiada y le levanto de la mesa con mi plato en mano para llevarlo al lavabo, acabo de perder el apetito—. Al parecer no ha quedado claro que conservar mi libertad es mi prioridad.

—¿De qué libertad hablas? Si vives escapando como una rata... de madriguera en madriguera.

—Eres un idiota —le digo tras escuchar esa escupida comparación. ¿A qué puede referirse mas que a que soy un ser vil, sucio y escurridizo? Siempre en la clandestinidad… escapando de todo. Sí, eso hago, huyo; pero mis intenciones son puras. No soy una rata de mierda… sólo un maldito ser humano.

—Tienes razón, soy el perfecto idiota —dice con dureza y recoge su plato, acercándose y bajando su tono de voz cuando está, tan solo, a unos centímetros de mi—. Vine porque te extrañaba, porque no quería darte esta noticia por teléfono y que tengas que manejarlo sola, porque eso es lo que estás, ¿sabes?… completamente sola.

Sé que lo estoy, no puedo negar que conté con él durante este tiempo como alguien que estaba de mi lado, pero tengo que aceptarlo, estoy totalmente sola, sin excepción.

Eso fue lo que decidí, armar una nueva vida, olvidarme de todo y todos, no tengo a nadie de mi lado y eso no va a cambiar pronto.

Recogeré mis cosas e iré a un hotel.

Porque si hay algo que no voy a volver a hacer es a depender de alguien, o dejar que nadie que crea que tiene un decir sobre mis decisiones.

Veré la forma de llegar hasta Sikowitz y volveré a irme, esta vez… sin involucrar a Ben.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. En un par de horas subiré otro capítulo ya que para igualarme los que llevo atrasada iba a subir dos cada día por cuatro días, pero con la caída de la página desde ayer no pude hacerlo esta mañana.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	28. No Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—Vamos Izz, no tienes que irte. Fue una estúpida pelea —dice mientras me persigue por su apartamento y yo recojo en una bolsa de basura todo lo que tengo por ahí. No hay tiempo de ponerme a empacar—. ¿A dónde irás?<p>

—A dónde se me de la gana, ahí.

—Izzy, lo siento. Estaba molesto y no use las palabras correctas —se disculpa—. Vamos, deja todo esto y… prendamos la tele, veamos una película o salgamos al cine…

—Ya es muy tarde para eso.

—No hagas esto, sabes que no hace falta, aquí tienes un hogar… conmigo…

—¿Estás loco? —digo regresando a verlo con una iracunda mueca en mi cara— lo que tengo aquí es una prisión y si no te has dado cuenta estoy escapando justamente de eso, del encierro —continúo haciéndome a un lado y pasado por su lado—. Yo no dependo de nadie, puedo valerme "sola".

—¡Yo no estoy tratando de retenerte conmigo! ¡No soy una cárcel!

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, eh? ¿Desde que me viste en la librería de tu abuelo? ¿Desde que fui a tu local por el trabajo? O tal vez desde cuando salimos a almorzar y pasaron una vez más esa estúpida noticia en el canal de chismes, ¿desde cuando? —pregunto enfrentándolo, ya con todas mis cosas en las manos.

—Eso que importa.

—¡Por supuesto que importa! —grito y siento como la ira me consume, como estoy respirando fuertemente y no puedo controlar las cosas que quiero decirle—. Dime Ben, ¿acaso solo me ayudaste para poder acostarte con Tori Vega? ¿Sentiste pena por la estrellita de pop que parecía una indefensa idiota que vagaba por tu pueblo?

—Jamás se trató de eso… Nunca me importó quién fuiste antes.

—¡Ajam!, dime ¿cómo se sintió tirarse a Tori?

—Basta Izz… —dice tratando de calmarme, pero no, esto se terminó, más vale que deje aquí todas mis frustraciones, que de nada me servirán en la carretera.

—Porque, ¿sabes una cosa? No lo hiciste —digo con ironía—. Alguien como tú jamás podría tirarse a Victoria Vega. Para eso tendrías que tener un millón en cada bolsillo y auto de lujo, una casa en Malibu y un nombre que saliera continuamente en cada uno de los periódicos del país.

No dice nada, solo me mira como tratando de reconocerme, esperando a ver si se me pasa el mal rato, no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error de hace unos minutos y decir algo de lo que pueda arepentirse, pero yo… yo no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error de hace unas semanas y encariñarme con nadie.

—Apártate

—¿Te irás? ¿No vas a volver?

—No. Quítate, Ben.

—¿Vas a cambiar de nombre otra vez?

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, ahora déjame salir.

—Recapacita, Izz. no tienes que irte.

Lo miro y quisiera soltar todo, dejarlo caer en el piso y abrazarlo, disculparme y besarlo, llevarlo hasta la cama, dejar que me recorra entera, que me haga suya y… ahí está el problema. No lo soy, ni quiero serlo… Soy mía, de nadie más; no le pertenezco a él o a otro, a mi familia, amigos, manager, no. Y no voy a dejar que alguien vuelva a tener tanto poder sobre mi.

—Sí, si tengo que hacerlo. Ahora aléjate de mi —digo empujándolo y abro la puerta con dificultad para salir de una vez de esas cuatro paredes, subirme en mi coche y largarme de ese edificio y esa ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Hace un par de horas publiqué el capítulo 27 espero que lo hayan leído, sino pueden regresar a él. Espero que no sea confuso, como dije voy a subir dos capítulos por día por cuatro días para igualarme, pero la página tuvo problemas y no me permitió subir en la mañana.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	29. On The Road Again

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Continúo mi viaja de vuelta a California, cuando esté en Nevada averiguaré lo que necesite y si es una trampa bajaré hasta Las Vegas.<p>

Pasaré ahí un tiempo, sacando fotos para subirlas en mi blog y continuar ofreciendo mis servicios independientes.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez invierta diez dólares en uno de los juegos de algún casino y gane millones…, que igual no tendría donde guardar.

Odio continuar mi camino con tanto dinero en la maleta y aunque nadie sabe que lo tengo. Si llego a perderlo, al reloj o al pendiente, realmente estaré en problemas.

Necesito normalizar mi situación, mi nombre y sacar papeles con mis datos, para poder abrir una cuenta de banco, tener mayor seguridad o, en su defecto, estabilizarme en algún lugar, comprar una caja fuerte y guardarlo todo ahí.

Mientras tanto tomaré la ruta de la carretera 80 hasta Colorado y luego la 76 hasta la 70 que pasa justo por Utah y bajar hasta Nevada por la 15.

Esta vez no hay tiempo para perder pasando por pueblitos miserables o pasando más que una noche en un motel.

Debo apresurarme y descifrar ¿cómo visitar a mi viejo maestro y amigo?, ¿cómo evadir a todos los que me buscan?, pero especialmente, ¿cómo salir de ahí nuevamente?, ¿a dónde ir?, ¿qué hacer?… Porque Whitefish es un punto en el mapa al que nunca regresaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	30. Tiredness

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Siento un cansancio total, he pasado un total de 50 horas entre conducir, dormir y comer, más de dos días completos viajando.<p>

Acabo de alquilar un cuarto en uno motel cuatro estrellas a la salida de Las Vegas. Este lugar se ve mucho más impresionante en la televisión, así sea en un programa de investigación y crímenes.

Compro un celular desechable con un número que no volveré a usar para poder llamar a hacer las respectivas averiguaciones.

Sabía que podía encontrar información directamente llamando a la escuela, Lane o el maestro de turno sabrá dar información, casi sin pedir referencias. Solo necesitaba actuar un poco y fingir mi voz.

Sikowitz está internado en un centro de descanso, a las afueras de Los Ángeles. Había escuchado hablar de ese lugar, bonito, muy verde, donde muchas personas tienen sus últimos años, o en este caso meses, muy bien cuidados.

La seguridad sería algo difícil de evadir, necesitaría una identificación para poder ingresar, por suerte estoy en el mejor lugar para conseguir una.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a papá cientos de veces que fácil era conseguir documentos falsos. Hay que ir a uno de los clubes de strip-tease de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad, pedírselo a uno de los gorilas de las puertas, ellos te ponen en contacto con una persona que cobra el anticipo y en 24 horas obtienes una creíble credencial con la que puedes esconderte… Usualmente de la ley, aunque este no es el caso.

Así que aquí espero, un par de horas más y tendré mi nueva tarjeta de identificación con mi propio nombre, foto y datos.

Mientras tanto, recorrí la ciudad y compré algunas cosas muy útiles, una peluca rubia de cabello natural para evitar ser reconocida a simple vista, unos jeans rotos, una chaqueta militar vieja y unas botas militares que me dan un look más rebelde.

Espero que sea suficiente para no levantar sospechas, soy la típica sobrina que no le interesa nada y que se ve forzada a ir a visitar al pariente enfermo.

No me queda mal el rubio, debo admitir que me gusta más que nada este tono, no es amarillo oxigenado o artificial, es un poco castaño pasando por el dorado y sí, me sienta muy bien.

Mañana emprendo viaje a Los Ángeles, solo espero llegar a tiempo, que pueda verlo y hablar con él, dejar que se vaya tranquilo de este mundo y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi.

Será difícil ver a otro padre partir, pero por lo menos a él podré decirle un adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	31. Testing The Water

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar este capítulo ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el siguiente. Disculpen mi distracción, debe ser el cansancio. Este es el verdadero capítulo 31. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

><p>Llegué a Los Ángeles hace aproximadamente una hora, evitando llegar hasta el centro.<p>

He conducido dando la vuelta a la ciudad y procurando guardar todas las normas posibles de conducta para no levantar sospechas o que un policía de camino me detenga. Hay que ir con tranquilidad y seguridad, como si fuese un día normal en la vida de un ciudadano promedio.

Vine en un auto que alquilé en Baker, un pueblito diminuto camino a Los Ángeles, en un lugar de segunda. Así, si un investigador privado llega a reconocerme podrán seguir mi rastro hasta ese lugar y no expondría ni la marca, el modelo o la identificación de mi coche, él que dejé en estacionamiento privado cerca del hotel donde me estoy hospedando.

También soborné de antemano, al empleado del establecimiento, para que coloque datos falsos de contacto, como mi nombre, dirección y número de teléfono, aludiendo a que me buscaba mi esposo y que seguramente si llega a alcanzarme me caerá a golpes.

Pareció no solo convencido de ayudarme, sino también muy conmovido; dudo que puedan dar con mi paradero cuando regrese a la ciudad del pecado y me esconda por unos días.

Pero ahora lo importante es llegar hasta Sikowitz, más que nada aparentar que todo es normal y que mi visita no levante sospechas.

El centro de descanso es muy grande y tiene un enorme jardín y, conociendo a mi viejo maestro, él debe estar ahí. Ahora, el problema es descubrir si al pasar por el ingreso alguien estará esperándome, aunque no lo creo. He visto como la gente viene y va, nadie está siendo detenido por el guardia, seguramente es día de visitas o algo parecido.

Solo espero que mis viejos amigos no estén aquí o vayan a llegar en las siguientes horas. Es momento de acercarse y probar suerte.

—Hola buenos días, busco al señor Edwin Sikowitz.

—¿El loco de los cocos? —responde el encargado con una amable sonrisa.

—El mismo, es mi tío. Quisiera verlo.

—Por supuesto, lo encontrarás junto al árbol del fondo. Siempre está ahí practicando algún monólogo.

Bien, todo es muy fácil hasta el momento. Me abro paso entre un grupo de gente que está conversando en medio camino y lo veo a lo lejos, lo que me tranquiliza, por lo menos se que aun esta aquí, respirando el mismo aire que yo.

Continúo mi camino y, de repente el gira su cuerpo hacia mi dirección. Me vio y ladea ligero te su cabeza, observándome fijamente; sabe exactamente quién soy y por un segundo me sonríe, pero justo cuando pretendía acelerar mi paso para alcanzarlo, lo veo negar rápidamente y hacer un gesto de que me vaya.

Paro en seco porque esto me toma por sorpresa e inmediatamente entiendo el por qué. Beck está con Cat, caminando hacia él desde otro lado del jardín, yo bajo la mirada y busco dónde esconderme. Si llegan a verme se acaba todo.

Para mi fortuna, las instalaciones de baño están a no más de 4 metros y logró entrar sin llamar la atención. Me encierro en el cubículo del fondo y a esperar, por suerte hay una ventana pequeña aquí, es un poco alta, pero creo que la alcanzo parándome de puntillas, saldré de aquí en unos minutos para ver si mis amigos ya se fueron.

No pasa mucho tiempo y siento a alguien entrar. Esta hablando por teléfono y su voz es inconfundible. Es ella, la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga, Cat.

—¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, Jade? Dices que el chico regreso al pueblo solo y que no hay rastros de Tori en Chicago.

Lo sabia, siguieron a Ben.

—Pues no veo razón de que te quedes en ese pueblo, ella no volverá y lo sabes, ni siquiera por él.

Escucharla así es extraño, no sabe que la persona que busca esta a menos de un metro de distancia, aquí en este baño. Solo tendría que abrir la puerta para encontrarme.

—Sé que le prometiste a Sikowitz buscarla y traerla, pero el tiempo se acaba, está muy débil y creo que deberías regresar. Tori no va a venir.

Sí, está perdiendo el tiempo buscándome. Es inútil que me espere ahí o que continúe, yo seguiré huyendo porque eso es lo que, al parecer, hago ahora... Ir de madriguera en madriguera como una maldita rata.

¿Qué libertad tengo?, si ni siquiera puedo visitar a alguien que quiero sin camuflarme.

Ben tenía razón, esto no es vivir una nueva vida, es actuar bajo, como si no mereciera ser parte de este mundo, como si fuese un maldito roedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	32. Sikowitz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar el capítulo 31 ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el 32. Disculpen mi distracción, debe ser el cansancio. El verdadero capítulo 31 está ya al aire, este queda igual. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos horas y al parecer se están yendo ya. Veo como ambos lo abrazan y hacen un gesto de despedida, se toman de la mano y salen de mi vista.<p>

Beck y Cat, quién lo diría. No hacen mala pareja, pero ella no es precisamente lo que él siempre buscó. En todo caso, se los ve bien y felices, al menos por lo que pude ver.

Todavía es temprano y creo que si me apuro puedo ir hasta él y robármelo a un lugar más apartado, tal vez detrás del edificio principal.

Salgo de este solitario baño y observo por todo el jardín para dirigirme hacia el árbol. Aun sigue ahí y al verme comienza a acercarse con su silla de ruedas.

Se lo nota decaído, pálido y un poco más barbudo de lo normal. Me sonríe como antes, viejo loco. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir? Jamás podría hacerlo.

—¡Tori!

Dios, se siente tan extraño. Hace meses que nadie me llama por ese nombre.

—¡Sikowitz! —digo y acelero mi andar hasta alcanzarlo y rodearlo en un abrazo.

—Mi pequeña, no sabes cuán preocupado estaba. Creí que no volvería a verte —dice emocionado—. El rubio te sienta muy bien.

—Es una peluca, pero no le cuentes a nadie —le digo entre risas al oído, él sabe muy bien que no es mi cabello real, años en el espectáculo le enseñaron a reconocer las piezas de vestuario y utileria a la perfección.

—Sabía que te habías marchado a voluntad —dice ya más calmado y comienza a girar las ruedas de su pequeño vehículo para dirigirnos a un área más oculta—. Me imagino que, sin saberlo, Jade tuvo éxito y te encontró.

—No tanto existo. Ni siquiera me encontré con ella. Un… amigo..., me advirtió de su presencia —le respondo caminando a su par—, y volví a esconderme.

—Están preocupados, ¿sabes? Realmente lo están.

—No lo creo, tu sabes muy bien como terminaron las cosas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la gente cambia.

—Lo sé, yo lo hice.

—Tori, por qué desapareciste así. Sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Creo que deje muchos rastros —río mientras me siento en una banca y él se acomoda frente a mi—. Necesitaba escapar de todo, me sentía completamente miserable. No conversaba con nadie, solo con mi manager, y los estúpido se ejecutivos, publicistas entrevistadores... Me sentía sola y perdida, tuve que hacerlo o me volvería loca.

—Pudiste retirarte oficialmente —me dice, como si no hubiera pensado en esa alternativa—, por lo menos no tendrías que esconderte... tanto.

—Hubiera tenido a todos los paparazzis encima, a los fans, a los que, ya de por si, me odian y a los que por conseguir algo de mi, seguirían insistiendo que siga siendo Tori Vega.

—Eso es verdad, pero creo que todo eso se acabaría con el tiempo.

—Lo dudo, he visto a muchos retirados regresando a lo mismo, solo para encontrar un poco de "paz"en la falta de insistencia —digo y lo veo asentir, sabe que no había otra opción, no para mi—. Yo quiero otra vida, quiero vivir, comer lo que me de la gana, recluirme bajo las sábanas e invernar, o salir a la calle de la mano de alguien a quién no le importe quién soy, que me trate con respeto y me quiera así, sin mi fama o mi dinero, quiero poder alquilar un lugar donde pueda poner la música a todo volumen y bailar sin preocuparme de que hay un paparazzi frente a mi ventana, sacándome miles de fotos para vender la más bochornosa a las revistas...

—Querías la vida que tenías y que abandonaste al entrar a la escuela, a Hollywood Arts —dice tomándome de las manos—, entiendo.

—Quería poder... elegir… y lo hice... Me fui —le digo con una falsa sonrisa, lo veo cansado, debe estarlo después de un largo día

—Y ahora, ¿eres feliz?

—Algo, ¿tú como estás?

—Creo que es difícil hacerse a la idea de que vas a morir. —Escucho salir de sus labios y mi corazón decae hasta el piso, porque es duro verlo así y saber que no le queda mucho tiempo, que un día lo pondrán en la tierra y que su sonrisa y sus consejos se irán con el viento.

—No sabes cuanto lo siento.

—Tranquila Tori, así es la vida… creo. Es como la lotería y esta vez me tocó a mi.

—¿Te dijeron algo los doctores?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿de dónde vino?

—No, un día apareció y ya, había "echado raíz" detrás de mi cabeza —dice tocándose delicadamente la nuca, seguro lo hace por instinto, como para asegurarse que está ahí, lo que yo hago cuando me duele algo, cuando me corto un dedo—. Está entrelazado en parte de mi espina dorsal, así que es inoperable.

—Ya... ¿ya no puedes caminar? —Señalo sus ruedas con mi quijada.

—No, perdí mis funciones inferiores desde hace más de un mes, y todos los días espero (sin quererlo), que pase... que el resto de mi cuerpo me falle y deje de responder a mi cerebro.

—Dios… —susurro y siento una gota caer sobre mi mano, estoy llorando, no sé ni desde cuando—, si hubiese sabido esto, yo...

—No te culpes, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tal vez ni siquiera hubiese regresado —me confiesa apretando mi mano y sonriendo dulcemente. Es como mi padre, ni más ni menos... lo es—. Te expones cada segundo que pasas aquí, Tori. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No podía dejar de venir a verte. Por lo menos que sepas que te adoro y que eres tan importante para mi que… —Siento como mis ojos se nublan y no puedo verlo hasta no cerrarlos y sentir mis mejillas humedecidas nuevamente—… aunque me descubran, no me arrepentiré jamás de haberlo hecho.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche en que fueron a mi casa y estaba enseñándoles sobre permanecer en personaje?

—Cada día de mi vida. De mi "nueva" vida —le aclaro.

—Un día, lo olvidarás y cuando el recuerdo llegue a ti, de quien fuiste —me dice acercándose a mi, yo lo imito para escucharlo porque va bajando la voz, como si fuera a contarme un secreto—... en ese momento serás feliz, porque sabrás que lograste dejar al personaje atrás.

Lo miro y le sonrío limpiando mis lagrimas.

—Se quién eres, no sé tu nuevo nombre, pero sé quién eres y no es ese personaje que todos ven en las portadas de las revistas, el que te obligamos a ser en esa escuela para sobrevivir este mundo.

—Denisse…, Denisse O'Brien.

—Tomaste el apellido de tu mamá —Sacude su dedo asintiendo en un tono de aprobación—. Muy inteligente.

—Nadie creería que quiero algo de ella, pero también le perteneció a mi abuelo, no tengo por qué dejarlo atrás.

—Muy astuto, Denisse.

—Izzy —le digo presionando mis labios—. Solo Izzy.

—¿Sabes?, nunca creas que no vas a lograrlo o que debes regresar, ni siquiera por mi, por nadie —dice alentándome, pero no tiene por qué temer. Sé lo que quiero, no daré marcha atrás… no caeré… no lo creo… eso espero.

—A veces me pregunto por qué todos pudieron permanecer en sus casillas y yo… me volví idiota —le digo y siento pena por de mi misma, estoy dudando, solo con verlo dudo.

—Este mundo del espectáculo "es idiota", los que no se vuelven un poco tontos en él… ya lo eran antes de entrar —dice y me guiña un ojo, haciéndome reír un poco.

Tiene razón. Todo este tiempo he pensado en Tori, en las cosas de las que quiero huir, sueño y hago lo posible por llegar a mi meta y no estoy disfrutando el camino.

El día en que no piense en Tori será el minuto en que haya encontrado la paz que busco, cuando mi pasado no sea más que un flash en un segundo, algo que se sienta como un sueño, un instante en el tiempo. Más no algo de lo que siga huyendo.

Ese es el objetivo ¿verdad?, olvidarme de quien fui, concentrarme en quién ahora soy.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Lo veo en tus ojos, vas a estar bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	33. Icecream

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**Acabo de actualizar el capítulo 31 ya que TJ (Guest) me hizo caer en cuenta que estaba repetido con el 32. El verdadero capítulo 31 está ya al aire, el 32 queda igual y continuamos con este. Gracias TJ.**

* * *

><p>Salí del centro trastornada. Mi maestro y yo acabamos de tener nuestro último adiós y no quería dejarlo pero se terminó la hora de visita, el estaba muy cansado y ¿yo?… pues en sus propias palabras:<p>

«_Si no estás fuera de Los Ángeles pronto, la gente que tus amigos pusieron como perros guardianes en la ciudad, te encontrarán_».

Esto se siente tan sui generis, tan extraño. ¿Cómo diablos le dices un eterno adiós a un ser querido, sabiendo que aún está vivo?, ¿qué podrías y deberías dárselo en su velorio, o cuando su cuerpo entre en suelo santo?

Dejé a mi segundo papá solo, a sabiendas que podría sacrificar esto que llamo _mi nueva vida_ para pasar más tiempo con él, pero Sikowitz fue insistente.

«_Si quieres cumplirme un último deseo, mi pequeña, ve a vivir, no mires atrás y se feliz_», y lo haré, no le fallaré.

Respiré profundo un par de veces, abrí bien los ojos y crucé la calle para entrar a una heladería que estaba en frente.

—Un helado de chocolate y un agua embotellada con gas, por favor —pedí a la señorita de la caja y me senté mientras esperaba a que se desocupara un poco la fila y me llevaran el pedido a la mesa.

Elegí la esquinera y el asiento que daba a la pared, así no me preocuparía de que alguien me reconociera; cuando de repente escuche un par de voces muy particulares.

—No puedo creer que no hayamos alcanzado a la hora de visitas —dijo Andre jalando la silla de la mesa posterior.

—Sí, es una verdadera pena, no le queda mucho tiempo y en realidad quería verlo una vez más antes de tener que partir a San Francisco —dijo una inconfundible voz de mujer, se trataba de mi hermana mayor, Trina—. ¿Jade no logró regresar aún?

—Todavía está buscando a Tori, pero Cat me dijo, hace unas horas, que ya está de regreso.

—¡No puedo creer que siga buscándola!

Yo tampoco, por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

—Lo sé, Tori se borró del planeta, ella sola quiso largarse. Que no regrese —dijo Andre con dureza, una que jamás imaginé escuchar de él, pero como dije antes, la gente cambia, yo lo hice y evidentemente él también.

—¿Cómo está tu mamá con todo esto?

—Preocupada —mencionó con pena, ellas siempre fueron muy cómplices—, todavía se culpa, cree que es porque no hablaron en muchos años, por el divorcio, por la muerte de papá, pero no se atreve a darle la misma culpa a Tori —regañó con ira, entendí entonces que lo que la enojaba era pensar en mi—. Todavía me repite que espera que esté bien en algún lugar y que no haya sido un secuestro. Desea tanto que un día regrese… con vida.

Algo que no puedo creer. Se le hizo tan fácil a mamá olvidarme por años cuando estuve aquí, a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Guarda esperanzas de que su hija no sea una completa idiota y egoísta? —preguntó con burla mi "amigo" en un tono amargado—, lo siento por tu madre, pero Tori desapareció por su cuenta y ojalá no regrese nunca.

—Te apoyo, ojalá que no —concordó mi cariñosa hermana—. No entiendo por qué Jade tiene metida la idea, entre ceja y ceja, de que debe encontrarla.

—Tal vez todavía siente algo por ella —dijo Andre.

Y otra vez regresan esos sentimientos de incertidumbre. Creí que cuando habló de "amor" y de "dejarlos ir" con Ben se refería a Sikowitz, pero al parecer no era así por completo.

—Tonta, ¿cómo fue que Jade se llegó a apegar tanto a mi hermana? Sobretodo después de lo que pasó con Cat.

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo, mi hermana tan considerada, haciendo las preguntas que yo no puedo decir sin delatarme.

—Siempre hubo algo ahí, es más creo que si no hubiese pasado el lío con el hermano de Cat, Jade jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—No puedo, simplemente no puedo creer que le haya hecho falta que Tori salga de su vida y emborracharse hasta casi morir de intoxicación para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella.

Así que era real. Lo dijo ella, camuflándolo, seguro para que Ben no sospechara y no la atacara, para poder continuar con sus averiguaciones, pero ahora lo confirman dos de mis conocidos, gente que la quiere, porque hasta Trina lo hace, después de que nos graduáramos ellas empezaron a frecuentarse porque compartían clases en la universidad.

Ellos no mentirían, no necesitan hacerlo, es un hecho. Lo saben, no es un secreto a voces.

Jade siente algo por mi y eso no puede indisponerme más.

Siento una necesidad terrible de salir de ahí y tomo mis cosas dejando medio helado sobre la mesa, me pongo mis gafas arreglo mi cabello y camino a la puerta de salida tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con esos dos, pero justo cuando estaba por salir, escucho a una pequeña niña decir a mis espaldas.

—¿Tori Vega?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	34. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—¿Tori Vega?<p>

Juro que todo mi cuerpo se paralizó al escuchar a esa niña a mis espaldas. Pero pronto entendí que no se dirigía a mi.

—No cariño, soy Trina, su hermana.

En ese instante mis piernas reaccionaron y pude dar unos pasos para salir de ahí.

Los vi por la ventana, firmaban autógrafos para esa pequeña y ella tenía un rostro de decepción de tener que conformarse con eso, entonces regresó a verme y me sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de esa forma especial que solo un verdadero fan tiene para con una de sus estrellas favoritas.

Yo le mandé un beso volado y me despedí rápidamente agitando mi mano y luego de eso desaparecí.

En medio camino me quité esa calurosa peluca, me cambié de ropa en el baño de un Taco Bell a un lado de la carretera de ese pequeño pueblo y tomé un bus hasta Las Vegas.

Ha sido el día más ajetreado que he tenido en meses. Estuve apunto de ser reconocida y descubierta, pero ya estoy aquí, logré ver a Sikowitz, despedirme y salir de ese lugar.

No veo la hora de entrar en mi habitación y tomar un helado baño para después ir a buscar algo de comer, tal vez una simple noche de Blackjack en uno de los casinos del centro, distraerme un poco, beber un tanto más y regresar con un tranquilizante zumbido a mi cama, para dormir hasta el medio día de mañana.

Sí, eso es lo que más deseo hacer.

—Buenas noches —digo pasando en frente de la recepción, cuando noto al encargado regalarme una sonrisa—, lo cuál no sé por qué me incomoda e realidad, pero bueno, no interesa, cuarto, baño y luego a disfrutar de Las Vegas.

—Hey…

¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué diablos hace Ben aquí?

—Dime que es una broma, ¿Qué crees que haces en mi alcoba?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—Ya hablamos, no queda nada más por decir. Vete… ahora —digo tirando mi bolsa a la cama y pasando por su lado hasta el cuarto de baño donde me encierro para no tener que enfrentarlo.

—Vamos, Izzy. No podemos dejar así las cosas.

—¡Vete!

—Ya viste a tú maestro, ¿no?

—¿Qué te importa? —digo abriendo la puerta de un fuerte jalón—. ¿Ya nada de esto es de tu incumbencia?

—No fue difícil encontrarte.

—Obvio, tienes mi número de placa, eso no quiere decir que debas seguirme como si fuese un bebé aprendiendo a caminar —respondo con terquedad y salgo del baño para comenzar a guardar mis cosas en las maletas. No me quedaría aquí si es tan fácil violar mi privacidad, a buscar nuevo hotel.

—Creo que juntos podemos hacer más que tú sola.

—No necesito niñera Ben. Creo que estás confundido con tus anteriores novias —digo dándome cuenta de algo muy importante—. Nosotros ni siquiera lo fuimos, ahora vete.

—¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Huir nuevamente?

—No, no huiré. Me quedo en Las Vegas por algunos meses, si tanto te importa. Y puedes darle pistas a Jade para que venga a buscarme si quieres, me importa un comino.

Yo sigo guardando todo, mientras él me mira con curiosidad, como si no hablase en serio.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunta inocentemente, pero qué idiota resultó ser.

—¿Sabes que te siguió hasta Chicago, no?

—No… No lo hizo —niega nervioso.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo hizo y si yo no me hubiese ido de ahí, el momento en que lo hice, seguramente estaría ya en todas las revistas de espectáculos del país, gracias a tu imprudencia.

—Yo… lo siento, no sabía…

—Mira —digo respirando y calmándome, el no entiende. Sí, es muy inocente, pero no tiene la culpa de serlo, él no es el que tiene que prever las consecuencias de sus actos, soy yo—, tuvimos buenos tiempos mientras tuvimos lo que sea que fuimos, pero…

—Pero se acabó… —completa tomando asiento sobre mi cama.

—Sí, se terminó —respondo mientras lo acompaño en ese gesto.

Lo escucho suspirar, ambos colgados mirando a la blanca pared y siento como su mano busca torpemente la mía.

—Te voy a extrañar y… no tienes que temer, no diré nada sobre ti —dice apretándola un poco con ternura y regresa a verme—. Para mi siempre serás Izzy.

Veo sinceridad en sus ojos, esos que me gustan tanto, porque por qué negarlo. Ben fue increíble mientras estuvo ahí. Es hora de dejarlo ir.

—Gracias, Ben. —Le regalo una sonrisa y él se apresura a besarme.

Tal vez todo se haya terminado, todo lo que nunca fuimos, pero nos queda la noche.

Al parecer, no tendré mi baño helado hasta más tarde, no comeré un lomo a la parrilla precisamente, pero «algo» comeré esta noche.

Mañana es otro día, mañana él estará en camino a su pueblo y yo iré a buscar trabajo además de otro lugar donde pasar mis noches. Quizás rentar un verdadero departamento y seguir.

Por que tengo que vivir mi nueva vida y olvidarme de la pasada. Porque tengo una promesa que cumplirle a mi viejo loco y porque si hay algo que es completamente verdad en la vida, es que todo es impredecible y que el único tiempo que cuenta es el hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer.

Me atrasé un poco con los capítulos que venían para hoy porque ayer me dediqué a escribir un fic Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Jori por San Valentín. No es el típico fic meloso por las fechas. Los invito a darse una vuelta.

Se llama **San Valentín** y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

El Jori se acerca salvajemente, espero que en unos cuatro capítulos más o cinco, hayan sorpresas para todos los que aman esta pareja.

¿Comentarios?, ¿preguntas? o un pequeño review es bienvenido. Los estoy leyendo.


	35. Mother's Day

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que me di cuenta que llevo 7 retrasados. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 13 de febrero son el 35, 36, 37 y 38. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Finalmente terminé de mudarme a mi nuevo departamento. Es una suite pequeña con dos áreas muy grandes, la salacocina y el dormitorio donde está el baño principal. El de invitados es la cosa más diminuta que he visto en mi vida, pero tampoco es que vaya a tener demasiadas.

Elegí este lugar porque venía con una pequeña bodega en el segundo subsuelo del edificio. Un lugar para montar mi cuarto oscuro y revelar las fotografías que me he dedicado a tomar con película con una vieja cámara que encontré en barata en una feria de antigüedades hace unos días.

El departamento venía amoblado, pero con muy pocas cosas. Lo que debo admitir, me gusta.

Nunca creí que la simpleza fuera a ser tan tranquilizante, pero lo es.

Un sillón viejo pero bonito, cómodo más que nada, una mesa hecha con cajas de madera, repisas del mismo material y una cama que podría decirse es simplemente un colchón rodeado de unas tablas que le dan un estilo muy rústico. Todo el lugar es así. Como si lo hubieran sacado de una revista hipster o una página de tumblr.

La cocina es en realidad una cocineta de cuatro hornillas y no hay horno. Así que mañana tendré que pasar por un almacén de electrodomésticos comprando uno pequeño de mesa o en su defecto un microondas… y una cafetera. Eso es lo más importante, una buena cafetera.

Hoy llegó mi caja fuerte y por fin pude dejar de preocuparme por guardar mi dinero, el reloj y el pendiente dentro de una maleta llena de ropa sucia. Podré respirar en paz.

Han sido tres semanas en las cuales he podido adaptarme nuevamente al clima caliente, mucho más seco que en Los Ángeles, por la falta del mar y la abundancia del desierto.

¡Uff!, es un alivio nuevamente sentir que estoy en casa. Estaba harta de los hoteluchos, realmente cansada.

Prendó la televisión -me volví a acostumbrar a su ruido por las noches- y pongo un canal de películas mientras devoro un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de mora con una soda de naranja.

Hmm, festival del día de la madre, genial.

Hoy, ni siquiera me acordé. 10 de mayo, domingo. ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? ¿Pensando tal vez si «yo también» estoy pensando en ella? ¿Preocupándose de si todavía tengo pulso en mi muñeca? Lo dudo.

Intento dormir pero me cuesta, aún me cuesta sacarme todo de la cabeza. La falta de ocupación me está empezando a desesperar, así que mañana mismo voy por un empleo, cualquiera.

Debo hacer algo nuevo, algo que jamás haya cruzado por mi cabeza y en esta ciudad, seguro encuentro qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**TJ**, perdón una vez más por confundir tu nombre, gracias nuevamente por la corrección.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, los aprecio muchísimo, son como pastelillos de mora. Los estoy leyendo.


	36. Yes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que me di cuenta que llevo 7 retrasados. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 13 de febrero son el 35, 36, 37 y 38. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Recorrer esta ciudad bajo el sol es el mismísimo infierno. Tres días de ida y vuelta buscando algo que me llame la atención y en donde no se requiera un título universitario. Lo que no es un problema en realidad, si nos ponemos a pensar el tipo de trabajos disponibles en esta ciudad, ninguno en realidad requiere grandes estudios.<p>

Tanto así que hoy conseguí uno de barman en una modesta discoteca.

Cuando digo modesta, me refiero a que no más de cien personas vienen aquí a divertirse. Y cuando digo discoteca, me refiero a que pasadas las doce de la noche el espectáculo principal que sale en escena es principalmente chicas bailando en poca ropa.

Pero no es un lugar de striptease para hombres, no. Es un bar para lesbianas muy cotizado y exclusivo, no todas las mujeres que hacen la fila para entrar lo logran.

¿Qué si sé mezclar tragos?

En realidad no, pero eso no importa, la dueña lo dijo claramente:

—Aquí, lo que se necesita, son caras bonitas, presencia, habilidad y carisma. Y tú lo tienes todo. —Me miró de pies a cabeza, hizo que de un par de vueltas y continuó—: Tu tatuaje es perfecto, tu figura exquisita, tienes una sonrisa que volvería gay a la más hetero de las mujeres y lo más importante, tienes aire de grandeza. El trabajo es tuyo.

Podría jurar que estaba enamorada de mi solo con verme, lo que se me hizo extraño y un tanto incómodo, pero luego mencionó.

—Si cumples bien con tu trabajo y sigues las reglas pronto podrías tener más participación en los shows y hacer mucho más dinero.

—¿Y cuáles son las reglas? —le pregunté de la manera más sexy, pero sin pasarme de provocadora, no quería dar una mala impresión, pero sí relucir mis bondades, por así llamarlas.

—Uno, no puedes salir con gente que trabaje aquí. no me gustan los pleitos —Eso claramente la incluía, lo que me dejó más tranquila—. Dos, no puedes salir con las clientes, si lo haces tendrás que prohibirles que vengan al bar, ya lo dije, no me gustan los pleitos —repitió enunciando la última frase con pausa y mucha intensión—. Tres, la puntualidad es la mejor virtud del ser humano, no te quiero ni un minuto más tarde aquí, ni que te vayas un minuto más temprano y cuatro, a nadie en este lugar se le dice que no, ¿entendido?

—¿Nunca un no?

—A menos que te pidan cometer un delito, nunca un no. Si quieren un baile privado, las llevas a una de las cabinas, si quieren un trago más fuerte lo haces, si quieren un beso, lo das, y todo, absolutamente todo se carga en su cuenta —dijo muy altiva—. Somos un bar muy exclusivo, tendrán lo que quieran, pero saben muy bien que, cada cosa que pidan en este lugar, tiene un costo.

No me pareció nada fuera de lo que yo podría estar dispuesta a hacer, así que en ese momento fuimos a su oficina a hablar de dinero y a firmar el contrato.

—Hay algo muy importante que debes firmar junto con este contrato y es el acuerdo de no divulgación.

—Privacidad absoluta, ¿eh?

—Como ya dije, somos un club «muy» exclusivo. La gente que nos visita tiene «influencias» por así decirlo. No corremos ningún riesgo con eso —dijo pasándome las hojas que debía firmar.

—El acuerdo de no divulgación es indefinido —dije al leer la letra pequeña. Cosas de la profesión, mi abogado siempre hizo que lea mis contratos de principio a fin, sin dejar nada de lado.

—Lo es, así renuncies mañana, si en 10 años, divulgas información sobre lo que viste o hiciste en este club, te caerá una demanda que no podrás quitarte de encima —me dijo con mucha claridad. Pero eso en realidad a mi, me beneficia. ¿Acaso no estoy viviendo en la «clandestinidad»?—. Espero que estés de acuerdo.

—No tengo problema con esto —dije firmando de inmediato. Empiezo mañana.

Eso sí, debo ir hoy para ver como funciona la dinámica del lugar.

Tengo que admitir que este trabajo me llama mucho la atención y que las reglas son pan comido.

Uno, nunca más saldré con un compañero de trabajo, Ben fue suficiente. Dos, soy hetero, así que salir con clientes, está fuera de mi objetivo. Tres, la puntualidad siempre ha sido uno de mi más grandes atributos. Y cuatro, estoy acostumbrada a decir sí, siempre. Por lo menos esta vez… me divertiré haciéndolo.

Noche, ven a mi. No puedo esperar más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	37. The Night

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que me di cuenta que llevo 7 retrasados. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 13 de febrero son el 35, 36, 37 y 38. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Esta tarde fui a hacer compras, cosas que creí podrían servirme en el nuevo empleo.<p>

Siempre tuve suerte de tener a gente que supiera mucho de la moda, gente de la cual aprendí tantas cosas. Así no me fue difícil descifrar que ponerme.

Llegué temprano, lo que mis futuras compañeras admiraron de inicio. Me contaron que las últimas dos chicas que pasaron por mi puesto, fueron despedidas al segundo día por su descuido con el horario.

Inmediatamente, Dinah, la dueña del lugar me puso bajo la tutela de Tammy, ella me enseñaría todo lo que debía saber y me dijo:

—Fabuloso atuendo Izzy, creo que esta vez encontramos a alguien que en realidad si se merece ser parte del equipo.

No es que no me guste la adulación, más aún por hacer las cosas bien, pero no quería que las demás chicas sientan que vine a robarles la importancia. No quiero ser la engreída y perfecta chica nueva.

Tammy es una linda rubia, muy atractiva, de grandes ojos verdes no tan alta, pero realmente imponente.

—Te llevarás bien con todos aquí, lo más importante, es hacerse amiga de los guardias. Ven —dijo tomándome de la mano—, te presentaré a Mike y Donnie.

Enormes hombres, corpulentos, inyectados algo de seguro porque el tamaño de sus brazos bien podría igualar a mis dos piernas juntas. A la vez me parecieron muy tiernos y amables.

¿Las demás chicas? Me imagino que iré aprendiéndome sus nombres poco a poco. Por el momento lo que más necesitaba es aprenderme la combinación de tragos y como interactuar con las clientes, sobre todo cuando te pidan cosas, que, según Tammy pasa más de una vez todas las noches.

—Pero no te preocupes por eso —dijo riendo al ver mi cara inquisitiva—, no es que tienes que acostarte con nadie. Vienen te piden un beso y dependiendo de si te gustan o no, les das uno tierno o uno… ya sabes, bien puesto.

—Entendido.

—A ti, seguro te sacan a bailar esta noche, y te pedirán varios besos, eso es seguro —dijo Candy, guiñándome un ojo. Una pelirroja alta y delgada, que casi logra hacerme sonrojar.

Tammy le dio una nalgada al pasar y luego prosiguió a enseñarme a mezclar algunas bebidas.

Esto definitivamente será entretenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	38. Hard Work

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que me di cuenta que llevo 7 retrasados. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 13 de febrero son el 35, 36, 37 y 38. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Llevo tres semanas en mi nuevo trabajo y debo decir que muchas cosas han pasado.<p>

La primera noche que estuve en el bar, cuando aún no marcaba tarjeta, se me acercaron cinco mujeres, dos a pedirme bailar con ellas y tres para besarlas y fue… una experiencia, si puedo ponerlo así… única.

Jamás me imaginé besar a dos de ellas al mismo tiempo, mientras bailábamos.

Si a eso se le llama trabajo, encontré el paraíso.

Esa noche gané 200 dólares por los numeritos, cien en el porcentaje que me toca de los pagos y los otros cien en propinas, que nos repartimos entre todas.

Tammy también me explicó como funciona el aceptarles tragos a las mujeres que quieren emborracharte un poco. Las llevas al bar y lo sirves tú misma, así evitas que se te pase el alcohol. Simplemente debes saber qué vaso de shot tomar de la estantería.

Los de las clientes son reales, una medida de shot equivalente a 45 ml. de licor. Los nuestros, son «especiales». Hechos de vidrio hasta la mitad, lo que solo deja llenarlos en un cuarto de la medida normal. Inteligente, muy inteligente.

Pero si algo debo aceptar es que, por poca que sea la clientela por noche, el trabajo es agotador. De que hay diversión, la hay, pero atender, servir tragos, bailar, besar y hasta escuchar a mujeres que van a ese lugar por un sinnúmero de razones -como por ejemplo, que su novia de años las dejó por un hombre-, es una tarea épica.

Duermo casi todo el día desde las seis de la mañana que llego a casa. Y, a las diez de la noche, ya estoy nuevamente ahí, marcando tarjeta.

Digamos que ha pasado de todo, hasta me besé con Nikkie Reed en su paso por el bar con una amiga. Ella ebria, y yo… tratando de no hacerme notar. Sin embargo, al final de la noche, se acercó a mi y me dijo:

—Si no fueras tan amable, juraría que eres Tori, pero al diablo. Ella jamás besaría tan bien como tú.

¿Cuántas veces trabajé con Nikkie? Por lo menos seis.

Nunca nos llevamos bien, seamos realistas, ella es muy accesible y yo era una insoportable de mierda. Por supuesto le caía a la patada. ¡Dios!, hasta yo me odiaba en esos días.

Siento a mi heterosexualidad abandonarme cada minuto que paso en ese bar, pero como ella dijo «_… al diablo_», la vida hay que vivirla y si quiero ser un poco gay, lo seré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer a todos, muchas gracias. Ya sabes que pueden dejarme todo lo que quieran en la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	39. Trapped

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Esta noche ha sido realmente un golpe tras otro.<p>

Llegué al trabajo, me cambié de ropa y fui directo a preparar el bar. Para cuando terminé había ya un grupo de mujeres entrando y pidiendo sus bebidas.

Para mi mala suerte mi compañera de la noche, Haley, tuvo un accidente el día anterior y se encontraba todavía en reposo en la clínica, así que básicamente me tocaba cubrirla.

No era la primera vez que hacía varias tareas en el bar. Ya hasta me había estrenado en el show de variedades. Aprendí la coreografía de solo ver a mis compañeras ensayar y pues para ser sincera, lo hago estupendo. Y no es solo mi parecer, mi jefe quiere sin dudas que entre permanentemente al grupo de danza del bar y, según ella, que le de más ganancias, lo que hará que yo tenga un mejor sueldo, así que no me desfavorece la idea.

Desde mañana debo entrar a ensayar periódicamente y la semana siguiente hacer mi presentación formal. Sin embargo, Haley es una de los principales talentos de este lugar, cubrirla esta noche significa manejar el bar, seguramente transarme unas cuantas mujeres (eso si no me piden los bailes privados tan típicos de ella) y tomar su lugar en el show de medianoche.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó Tammy, llamándome desde el lado derecho del bar.

—Sí, todo está listo. Me sé bien la nueva coreografía y ya tengo el atuendo listo.

—Bueno, ve a prepararte que falta poco para la entrada en escena.

Quince minutos antes de la media noche, viernes, el bar completamente lleno, ¿nervios? Para nada, solía vivir de esto, ¿verdad?

Al parecer, la falta de experiencia me afecta. Mi tercer show en dos semanas y todavía tengo los nervios de punta.

—Izzy, hoy haré tu presentación al público. Tal parece que Haley va a necesitar algunas semanas para recuperarse de su fractura. La reemplazarás permanentemente desde hoy.

—Okey, no hay problema, lo tengo todo bajo control —dije tratando de convencerme, pero bueno, lo primero que se aprende en la actuación es eso. Sin seguridad y confianza en uno mismo, no convencerás a nadie más.

—Lo sé —me dijo con una sonrisa—, me saqué la lotería al contratarte y mucho más hoy. —Regreso a ver el escenario y el salón lleno de mujeres que esperaban el show—. Una de mis más exclusivas clientes está aquí esta noche.

"Genial", pensé. Justo hoy, tendría que bailar para una de las personas con mayor influencia en el bar. Una de las consentidas de Dinah, una a la que realmente no hay como decirle que no, en ningún aspecto. Eso… me lo dejó claro, transparente, como el agua.

—Si le gustas, será el éxito. Le encantaba otra morenita que trabajaba antes aquí… Alex; pero cuando renunció empezó a fijarse mucho en Haley, ahora espero que te tome cariño a ti.

Perfecto, la mujer, fuese quién fuese, parecía tener el rayo de Zeus. Haría lo que quisiera y yo era el gusano que pende del anzuelo.

—No le gustan mucho los cambios, y es bastante exigente. Pero no te preocupes, nunca se pasa de la raya con las chicas y siempre gasta mucho, sobretodo cuando está feliz. Así que hazla feliz, Izzy.

"Hazla feliz, Izzy", repetí en mi cabeza, por lo menos unas veinte veces antes de finalmente salir a escena.

Debo agradecer que las luces en el escenario no me dejaron ver al público y que además, evité el contacto con cualquier persona en particular (consejos de Tammy hasta vencer los nervios), y traté de disfrutar el show lo más que pude. Después de todo, ¿cómo más te vendes? La felicidad vende, ser sexy más aún.

Lo dejé todo en ese escenario, Ahora era el momento de averiguar qué tan bien lo hice.

Salí del escenario, me limpié el sudor, me arreglé un poco, me refresqué con un verdadero shot de tequila y salí a pedido de Dinah, aparentemente sí logré llamar su atención.

—Izzy, esta es Jade —dijo poniéndonos la una frente a la otra—. Mi mejor cliente y la más consentida.

—Jade, esta es Izzy, mi más último descubrimiento. Estoy segura de que se entenderán muy bien.

Tal vez todos los astros vieron esto venir… ¿Yo? Yo, no.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer chicos. Perdón por no publicar estos días, estoy de vacaciones, por suerte encontré WiFi en el restaurante en la cena y logré publicar esto.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	40. This is Izzy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Izzy? —preguntó Jade al verme, con una burlona sonrisa, con una sarcástica mirada.<p>

Debí imaginarlo. Desde el momento en que supe que ella tenía sentimientos por mi. Debí entender que ella pretendía ante el mundo sus preferencias, lo que significa que, para actuar sobre ellas, usaría los más discretos modos, visitaría los más apartados lugares y se refugiaría en la confidencialidad de bares como este.

Jade es lo suficientemente gay como para ser la cliente más apreciada aquí. ¿Cada cuanto viene? ¿Con cuantas mujeres ha transado en su paso por la ciudad?

Su mirada es inquietante, me vio todo el show, seguramente ya pasó de su estado de shock, ya conectó los puntos y ahora lo único que le queda es confirmar sus sospechas.

—He escuchado muuucho tu nombre este año.

—Es muy común —le respondí extendiéndole la mano para saludarla con una sonrisa falsa y un ánimo que ni me lo creería mi mamá, pero esto me cayó de sorpresa—. Es un gusto conocerte.

—Bueno, yo las dejo, tengo que resolver algunas cosas administrativas. —Dinah me guiñándome un ojo y acercándonos a un área privada, los dejó solas.

—¿Así que para eso huiste de Los Ángeles? ¿De tu vida? ¿Para trabajar en un bar en Las Vegas? —dijo Jade tomando asiento tranquilamente frente a mi, haciendo una venia para que la acompañe.

—¿Perdón? —Sí, fingí confusión. No sé qué tan bien, pero lo hice.

—Vamos Tori, te reconocería hasta bajo la tapa del inodoro.

—¿Tori? —reí con gracia, intentando que mi nerviosismo no salga a relucir. Hora de negar, negar y negar—. Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien.

—Vamos, Vega. Se acabó el jueguito…

—¿Tori Vega? Ya quisiera ser ella —volví a reír de manera discreta, no quería ofender a la «Diosa del lugar», Jade es muy sensible con este tipo de respuestas—. Me parezco muchísimo. También me confunden con Nina Dobrev y con Kendall Jenner.

—¿Crees que me engañas? ¿Iz-zy? —pronunció mi nombre como si fuese una completa mentira, por lo menos sé que no lo es. En esta pregunta paso la prueba del detector de mentiras con un visto verde.

—Disculpa, en realidad creo que me confundes. No soy Tori Vega.

—¡Ajá, claro!

—¡Es la verdad, mi nombre es Izzy! —repetí con seguridad. Ella tenía que dejar de insistir en algún momento, alguna de las dos tenía que dar su brazo a torcer y no seria yo.

—To-ri —acentuó mi antiguo nombre—, podría reconocer tus ojos en cualquier lugar del mundo, tus pómulos, tu sonrisa, tu mirada. Sé quién eres, deja de pretender.

No lo dudo, en lo absoluto. Jade era muy buena estudiando a las personas, siempre supo reconocer a lo lejos a alguien. No solo físicamente, también cuando fingía, cuando «actuaba».

—¿Así que soy ella por compartir el color de sus ojos y tener una amplia sonrisa?

—Veo que quieres jugar. Hagámoslo entonces, «Iz-zy».

Bien, empezamos. Estoy segura de que ella sabe que soy la misma Izzy de Ben. Demasiada coincidencia como para fingir demencia.

—Yo también se quién eres, Jade —le dije y vi como se sorprendió de que lo mencionara.

—¿Quién no? Soy una importante productora de Hollywood, he ganado premios, soy una excelente acrtiz… ¿Quién no sabe de mi?

—No me refería a tu persona pública. Eres la mujer que persiguió a Ben por días en Whitefish. —Noté claramente como tragaba, no se esperaba que la enfrente con esa información—. No soy quién tanto buscas. Ben me advirtió de ti, me dijo que estabas convencida de que yo era tu amiga, pero lamento decepcionarte.

—Él dijo que tu estabas en Los Ángeles, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estuve ahí, terminé lo que tenía que hacer y volví a Las Vegas.

—No, huiste de Ben cuando fue a buscarte a Chicago —aseguró, como si me hubiese visto o algo, pero son sus suposiciones. Yo escuché a Cat en ese baño esa tarde cuando fui a visitar a Sikowitz y a Andre en la heladería. Ella no tiene idea de si estuve o no en Chicago, nunca encontró huella de mi paso por ahí, por lo que mantenerme con la historia del trabajo en Los Ángeles funcionaría.

—¿Chicago? Ben sabía que yo estaba en Los Ángeles, para que me buscaría en Chicago.

—Porque quería que sepas que yo te estaba buscando, ¿para qué más?

—Ben me contó todo eso por teléfono, no necesitaba ir a buscarme, mucho menos en Chicago.

—¿Así que la última vez que lo viste fue en ese pueblucho?

—«Whitefish» —le aclaro, no es un pueblucho. Pero no pelearé con ella, eso sería muy Tori—. La última vez que nos vimos, fue en Los Ángeles la noche anterior a mi viaje aquí por trabajo.

—¿Por este trabajo? —me dijo burlándose, como si fuese algo bajo, algo inconcebible.

—La verdad no, no por «este» trabajo, pero para serte sincera, «éste» paga muy bien las cuentas y mis gustos. El trabajo por el que vine es un proyecto personal.

—Ya veo, así que tomas fotos de día, te prostituyes por las noches y «no» eres Tori Vega. —Dejó latente su insulto esperando que le respondiera.

—Veo que tienes mucho respeto por la gente que trabaja en este bar —le dije con un tono de reclamo, no pasaré por alto su ofensa—. Me preguntó, ¿qué es lo que Dinah ama tanto de ti?

—Ama mi dinero.

—¡Ah! El dinero que gastas aquí en «prostitutas», ¿no?

Se quedó callada por unos segundos, al parecer comprendió perfectamente mi insinuación.

—¿Qué sacas de esto Tori?

—¡Aj, Dios! —dije lo más frustrada e indignada que pude, lo que la asombró, ¿acaso empezaba a dudar? Tenía que hacer que realmente desconfíe de su memoria, que se llene de incertidumbre—. No soy Tori Vega. Por favor, entiende.

—No podría confundirte jamás, yo nunca… —Pausó deteniendo en sus labios lo que iba a decir—. Sé quien eres.

Ella no sabe que sobre escuché a Andre y a Trina, ella no sabe que tengo conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia mi, de que me ama.

—Dime Jade —dije acercándome lentamente a donde ella estaba sentada—. ¿Tori hizo esto alguna vez? —dije tomándola suave de su barbilla y deposité un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que la dejó inmóvil. Enseguida me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comencé a besarla nuevamente de la manera más dulce al inicio, acelerando poco a poco mis movimientos, hasta dejar que ella se pierda lentamente en mis acciones y tomase la posta. Lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo. Su respiración estaba agitada, su nerviosismo aumentaba, tenía mucho ciudado al pasar su lengua por mis labios.

De verdad siente cosas por mi, ese beso estuvo cargado de sentimientos, de deseo, de anhelo. Sus brazos me rodearon la espalda y hasta descendieron para acariciarme la cola con ansía. Ese beso no se lo das a un extraño, así de simple, ni siquiera si es eso y sexo lo que vienes a buscar.

Saber que yo le gusto puede tener muchas ventajas. Tori nunca le coqueteó, ella jamás le succionó un labio, ella nunca la miró de esta manera. ¿Con qué podría compararme desde ese momento?

Mi mirada seria otra; mis pómulos marcarían otra forma de la que ella está acostumbrada y no será por la sonrisa que siempre solía brindarle. No, esa sonrisa tan inocente, tan Tori, tan… pacífica, no es la que le di después del beso.

Mi rostro ahora, marcará el deseo con el que la besé y mis ojos, pues ella jamás los ha visto de tan cerca, ¿siguen siendo el mismo café chocolate que ella siempre vio? ¿O tal vez un poco más claros?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó nerviosa cuando nos separamos, yo me levanté y ella fue soltando el agarre mientras me alejaba—. Yo no te pedí ningún beso. No lo pagaré.

—Cortesía de la casa, Jade —dije sentándome nuevamente en frente de ella.

—Eres atrevida. —Me sonrió de una forma indescriptible, podría decir que lo que acabo de hacer le gustó.

—Dime, ¿es algo que Tori haría? ¿Acaso alguna vez la besaste? Porque si lo hiciste sabrás, solo con ese gesto, que no somos la misma persona. Dos mujeres no besan igual, así se parezcan.

—Si quieres probar que no eres Vega, tendrás que hacer algo muchísimo esfuerzo, un beso no es nada.

—En realidad no tengo _qué_ hacer nada —dije riendo nuevamente con cierta inocencia fingida—. Yo no soy Tori, pero tú puedes elegir lo que quieras creer. Después de todo, en este bar, nunca se dice que no, mucho menos a la consentida del lugar.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, no sé si empezó a dudar, pero definitivamente tenía curiosidad de mi.

—¿Así que si te llamo Tori tú responderás, así no sea tu nombre?

—Soy una buena profesional. Hacerte feliz es parte de mi trabajo.

—Haré un trato contigo —dijo colocando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas acercándose para hablarme directamente —. Haré que aceptes que eres tú, Tori Vega. Y cuando lo haga, regresarás conmigo a Los Ángeles.

—Eres insistente, pero perderás. Yo no soy esa mujer, y cuando lo entiendas…

—Te dejaré en paz —me interrumpió. Es un muy buen trato. En este punto solo ella me está buscando. Ni mi familia, ni mis supuestos amigos, únicamente Jade.

Ahora, tengo que convencerla de ser Izzy O'Brien y cuando lo haga, seré realmente libre… pan comido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	41. No Way Out

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Jade, definitivamente, es insistente.<p>

Esa noche, después del trato, insistió en hacer un «estrechez de manos» con un shot de tequila.

Sabía también el secreto de las chicas del Bar, así que no me permitió usar el vaso con truco, bebí los 45 ml. de licor de un solo sorbo y sin limón o sal como ayuda.

Luego decidió que quería «conversar» conmigo, lo cual se resumió a mirarme y contarle sobre mi trabajo.

Quería saber todo lo que yo pudiera decir acerca de la fotografía y sobretodo tratar de hacerme caer en alguna mentira o algo en lo que pudiera contradecirme, pero yo sé muy bien que ella sabe muchas cosas sobre el tema. lo estudiamos en la escuela y ella lo profundizó en la universidad.

Luego se aburrió y me preguntó sobre mi infancia. A lo cual yo preferí no mentir, demasiado. Borré del mapa a mi hermana, hice a mi madre feliz y casada con un gentil hombre en Inglaterra y a papá… lo dejé en paz. Había fallecido cuando era chica y no me sentía cómoda hablando de eso. Lo cuál era verdad.

Al no saber que decir sobre mi pasado durante los últimos cuatro años, inventé que vivía en Inglaterra también y que de ahí llegué a Whitefish, queriendo recorrer el país para mi proyecto personal.

Ella no se mosqueó siquiera, era como si estuviese escuchando el relato de una mala obra teatral y me lo hacía sentir a cada momento, con sus risas, con sus muecas y miradas irónicas.

Luego se encargó de arruinarme mi adorado tatuaje, preguntándome si no había podido escoger algo más cliché que una pluma y pájaros y rió muy fuerte al verlo detenidamente mientras estiraba mi brazo bajo la tenue luz del salón.

—Tienes agallas, eso sí —dijo devolviéndome mi miembro superior izquierdo—. Es un tatuaje grande, debió doler.

—Sí, dolió. Y al contrario que a ti, a mi me encanta el concepto, la metamorfosis, la libertad…

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te sientes un pájaro libre ahora que huiste de Los Ángeles?

—No sé para que te he hablado más de dos horas de mi historia y las cosas que hago para que tú no creas una sola palabra de lo que digo.

Cuidado Izzy, se te sale lo Tori, cuidado. Eso es lo que Jade quiere.

—Pues, Vega. Lo haces para entretenerme. Para, como tú dijiste, «hacerme feliz».

—Entonces sigamos, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—Te refieres a ¿de qué tema quiero que inventes algo ahora?

Sonreí con sarcasmo y le dije mirándola fijamente.

—Jade, mi turno termina en media hora. El bar cerrará y tú te irás a reírte de mi tatuaje, de mi vida o de mi profesión diurna, pero lo harás lejos de mi y no me importará cuán alto lo hagas. No tendré que escucharte.

—Tori, Tori, relájate.

— Iz, Izzy, cualquiera de los dos funciona.

—¿Cómo te llamaba tu noviecito?

Genial, otro tema lindo de conversación, Ben.

—No era mi novio.

—A mi me parecía que sí.

—¿Él te dijo que lo éramos?

—No, dijo que aún no, pero lo vi con muchas ganas.

—Tal vez si ambos viviésemos en la misma ciudad lo seríamos, el es un muy buen… chico.

—Sí te gustan tanto los hombres, que haces trabajando aquí —dijo con un tono molesto.

Vaya, vaya, un poco de celos de su parte, servidos en bandeja de plata.

—La paga es buena, me divierto, bebo a tu salud y con tu dinero… ¿qué no me gusta de trabajar aquí? —respondí guiñándole un ojo seductoramente—. Además, que lo haga no quiere decir que sea lesbiana como tú.

Sí, eso de hacerla feliz me causaría un dolor de cabeza, debo aprender a ser más sutil con ella o me echarán del empleo en dos segundos. Debo recordar que ella es la favorita aquí.

—Para no serlo aparentas muy bien. Se te da lo gay —dijo ella tratando de controlar sus emociones, estaba cansada y no quería mostrarse débil conmigo—. No besas mal tampoco.

Le agradecí por el cumplido y, por suerte, sentí como Dinah llegaba para interrumpirnos, ya eran las seis de la mañana y el bar tenía que cerrar.

Finalmente podía alejarme de Jade, volver por unas horas a mi vida normal, sin ella. Aunque estoy segura que repasaría en mi memoria todo lo que le dije, buscando algún error.

Dinah me pidió que me retirara para poder hablar con Jade a solas y en ese instante vi de lejos como ella sonreía con una sinceridad inigualable. Ya no era esa sonrisa burlona que me dio toda la noche, era algo que la ponía feliz, como te hace feliz el café en la mañana, o un baño caliente cuando tienes frío; feliz como si vieras a esa persona que extrañabas tanto y fue ahí que lo entendí.

Ella está feliz de encontrarme, de tenerme a su lado.

Pasó la noche tragándose mis historias, pero sabe perfectamente que soy Tori Vega y jamás se convencerá de lo contrario. No le importa que esté fingiendo mientras pase las horas con ella. Y eso, complica las cosas en un trescientos por ciento.

Será difícil engañar a Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

Kuroneko, tienes muchas teorías y algunas las atinaste, pero no te diré cuales. Gracias por los reviews.

Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, los estoy leyendo.


	42. Deal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—Izzy, ¿podemos hablar un segundo en mi oficina?<p>

Dinah tiene un tono serio cuando me pide esta reunión al llegar al día siguiente de mi encuentro con Jade. Solo espero que no le haya dicho que la estuve confrontando toda la noche y que debo recoger mis cosas e irme.

Voy directo a su oficina y ella me invita a sentarme. Pronto saca una caja de cigarros, y me invita uno. Esto es raro.

—Sabes que no fumo Dinah.

—Tómalo de todas formas. Guárdalo si quieres, estoy celebrando y siempre que tengo algo que festejar brindo con un cigarro.

—Gracias —contesto tomándolo en mis manos y dejándolo sobre la mesa. El tabaco tiene un olor muy fuerte, fijo dejará una huella muy particular en mi casillero y en mi bolsa—. ¿Y a qué se debe esta celebración?

—Jade.

Tenía que ser. Por algo es su favorita, ¿no?

—Ella te quiere exclusivamente las noches que esté en la ciudad. Llamará para dejar saber que vendrá y esos días trabajarás solo para ella.

No puedo evitar bufar a ojos cerrados y negar como idiota, porque no me agrada esta situación. Esto definitivamente podría costarme el trabajo, pero es que no quiero hacerlo. No quiero esto con ella.

—Veo que no te gusta la idea.

—Para ser sincera, no.

—Jade no es muy fácil de tratar. Por ella he perdido a varias chicas —me deja saber, así que mi trabajo realmente está en riesgo. Bueno, que se le va a hacer—. A ella le gusta llevar las cosas más lejos y eso rompe mis reglas, pero Jade es tal vez la única cliente a la cual no le prohibo volver si está saliendo con una de ustedes, es más fácil despedirlas y buscar su reemplazo que decirle adiós a Jade.

—Entiendo.

—Así que, a cuánto nos toca y cuánto tiempo me queda —le digo bromeando, pero no tanto. Debo comenzar a buscar otro empleo.

—Izzy, querida. Este trato es demasiado bueno como para despedirte —dice acercándome un papel—. Este es tu contrato por las noches que Jade venga al club.

Interesante, haré 4500 dólares por noche, lo que quiere decir que mi ex amiga pagará por mi 15 mil cada vez que venga.

Debo estar disponible para ella desde el minuto que esté en el bar, hasta el cierre.

Dentro de mis actividades están las típicas: conversar, besarnos, bailar, baile privado, show privado -lo que significa hacer strip-tease solo para ella-, servirle los tragos. Nada fuera de lo común, simplemente con exclusividad.

—¿Y esto incluye todos los tragos que ella quiera beber?

—Incluye lo típico, tequila, vodka, whisky no tan exclusivo, ron. Si pide algo más costoso debe pagarlo aparte, pero ella lo sabe muy bien y su trago favorito es el tequila blanco.

—Lo noté ayer.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—No es un mal negocio, pero creo que con ella hay mucho riesgo de que las cosas se salgan de control.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pasó toda la noche convencida de que soy una de sus amigas, realmente convencida.

—¿Y? —preguntó Dinah riendo, al parecer no es un grave problema para ella y es obvio ella le sacará todo el provecho que pueda—. Hazle creer que lo eres si es necesario. Este es un trato muy bueno para el club, demasiado. —Se levanta de su lujosa silla y se acerca para sentarse sobre la mesa, justo frente a mi—. Cada una de ustedes por noche llega a los mil hasta 2 mil dólares -si es una buena noche-, por hacer lo mismo por lo que Jade está dispuesta a pagar tanto.

Lo sé, es completamente excesivo y realmente me hace sentir como una prostituta. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, este trabajo es divertido por la libertad por la variedad, por el ambiente.

Ahora llega Jade con un inigualable trato y por supuesto mi jefe no se podía negar. ¿Y yo?, tendré que aguantar sus exigencias cada día que se le ocurra venir. Además ganando dinero que me daría asco gastar.

—Dinah, yo… siento que esto es una obligación y, para decirte la verdad, no me gusta.

—Mira Izzy, Jade jamás en la vida había pedido la exclusividad de nadie. Le gusta el juego, estar con muchas mujeres en una noche —me confiesa—. Tú, tienes algo especial. Si ella cree que eres su amiga, pues que lo crea. ¿No te caerían bien 4500 dólares por noche, solo por pretender ser alguien que ella desea?

No, no me caerían bien.

La conozco. Sí, ya no somos amigas, tal vez nunca lo fuimos en realidad. ¡Qué sé yo!, pero sé lo que ella siente por mi, esto es… abusar de Jade, aprovecharse de sus sentimientos hacia mi. Se siente mal, se siente… sucio.

—No se si jugar con ella de esta manera sea justo, Dinah.

—¿Jugar? —pregunta riendo—. Ella ya no es una niña Izzy. ¿Qué tal el cuarenta por ciento de la ganancia total? 6000 dólares para ti por noche, cada vez que Jade ponga un pie en este lugar.

El maldito dinero. Tengo el suficiente. Mi nueva vida no tenía que basarse en él, no lo quiero.

—¡Vamos, Izzy! No puedes negar que es algo que no encontrarás en otro lugar. Es mucho dinero para decirle que no.

Puede ser un maldito millón, no lo quiero. Jade no necesitaba hacer esto, es la maldita favorita del lugar, solo con pedirlo podía tenerme…

No… espera. Algo no está bien.

Ella podría tenerme tan solo con pedirlo, sin pagar extra. Sabía que Dinah le daría gusto.

Esto únicamente significa que estaba consciente que mi jefe me haría firmar este papel. Quería que yo me enterara de sus intensiones; que, de cierta forma, yo supiera que por unas horas, ella sería mi «dueña» y yo tendría que hacer lo que a ella le diera la gana. Eso sí es sucio… esto…

Hmm…

Jade está jugando conmigo. Provocando una reacción, eso es lo que quiere, manipularme.

—Mi última oferta Izzy, cincuenta por ciento. 7500 dólares la noche. ¡Vamos, no puedes decir que no!

—Trato hecho, cincuenta por ciento —le respondo estrechando su mano.

Si Jade quiere jugar, jugaré. No voy a sentirme mal por aceptar su dinero. ¿Ella quiere ser mi «dueña» por unas horas? Perfecto, tendrá de mi lo que quiera, hasta que se canse y se largue. Ella no es una mujer paciente, se frustrará en algún momento y se irá.

—Eres una buena negociante —dice mi jefe regresando a su puesto muy contenta—. Redactaré otro contrato y te llamaré para que lo firmes.

Yo tomo el cigarro de la mesa y salgo de esa oficina oliéndolo. El tabaco tiene un olor muy fuerte y tal vez esta noche lo disfrute… con Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por leer, por sus mensajes y comentarios. Hasta la noche. Los estoy leyendo.


	43. Benched

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Jade no es una inocente palomita. No es un ángel, no.<p>

La noche siguiente al trato con Dinah -a propósito de la gran idea de mi ex-amiga-, supe exactamente cuál era su juego.

Llegó pasadas las 11:30 PM, un poco tomada, digamos que bastante tomada. Como yo lo esperaba, Dinah me mandó al frente, así que me acerqué para recibirla, pero -en la típica manera de Jade-, únicamente alzo las cejas y pasó a mi lado, ignorándome.

Sabía entonces, que algo se traía y después de que ella hablo con mi jefe, me acerqué a ver cuál era el problema.

—Ninguno, prepárate para el show principal, quiere verte en él —me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro. Como si estuviera dándome ánimos—. Después te acercas a su mesa. ¡Buen show!

¿Buen show?

¡¿Buen show?! Eso mismo es lo que yo tuve. Fui al vestidor, me cambié de atuendo y salí al escenario como estaba planeado.

Pero este no es un gran teatro y la cantidad de iluminación necesaria para la nueva coreografía, no era la suficiente como para evitar poner mis ojos en ella mientras bailaba.

¿Y que estaba haciendo Jade?

Besando a Tammy como si fuese el fin del mundo. Literal.

Yo las veía y solo esperaba que Tammy no estuviese atorándose con la lengua de Jade, o con sus babas.

No vio ni un segundo del show, nada. Pero yo, no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que fui al vestidor, me cambié nuevamente y salí a sentarme en el cubículo en el que ella se encontraba… todavía comiéndose a Tammy, ¡como si no hubiera un hoy!

Dos horas después seguía ahí y maldije el día que se me ocurrió que, jugar con Jade, iba a ser divertido; que hacer que me pague 7500 dólares por pasar con ella por una noche, sería algo que disfrutaría, que me satisfaría, pero no. Ni un millón de pizzas de tocino con extra queso me quitarían la maldita histeria que tuve esa noche.

Exclusividad... Eso. Yo tenía que estar ahí sentada como idiota, mientras ella hacía lo que quería porque ahora «yo» no podía hacer «nada» con «nadie más», ni siquiera un ligero coqueteo. Exclusiva... de Jade.

Si hay algo que pude rescatar de esa linda velada, es que el día que se digne a volver a ponerme atención y deje de creerse la última papaya del mundo, ese día renuncio a este maldito lugar, dejándola con todas las ganas que pueda tener ahí… ¡en su propia papaya!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Suerte. Mañana también tocan dos.


	44. Jelous

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Celosa, ¿yo?<p>

Para nada, mi problema no es que sienta algo por Jade, o verla por más de tres días seguidos besándose a «todas» mis compañeras.

Mi problema, nace del aburrimiento que siento de venir a este lugar a sentarme en un sofá y no hacer absolutamente nada.

La música es genial, estridente, bailable al máximo, ¿pero yo? estoy aquí, viendo a Jade manosearse a Candy, Tammy, Eva, Sally, Johana y todas las etcéteras que se le pinten. Todas menos yo.

Dudo que recuerde mi rostro. No después de tanto espectáculo, seguramente ya tengo los ojos de Aria, el color de piel de Emily, la cola de Hanna y los labios de Spencer. Solo me falta el sarcasmo de Ali y listo.

—Dinah, creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Izzy, tú y yo hemos hecho 22.500 dólares en estos tres días —dijo mi jefe antes de abrir el local está noche de sábado—. Sí, no has hecho nada, pero ahora tienes 22.500 dólares más en el bolsillo.

—Creo que esto es...

—¿Demasiado, estúpido, incoherente? —me interrumpe, leyendo a perfección mi expresión.

—Sí, eso mismo.

—Lo es, pero ambas ganamos más de esta manera —dijo, negándose una vez más a que rompa mi contrato con Jade—. Finge que no te afecta si eso quieres; duérmete sobre el sofá, a la final, tú y yo sabemos que Jade lo único que quiere, es evitar que alguien más te toque.

Y así es.

Lo que ella quiere es la exclusividad de tenerme, ahí. Saber que no me es permitido dejar que alguien más toque mis labios, o me coquetee o me invite un trago. Nadie tiene ese derecho más que ella.

Amo los domingos, los lunes que el bar cierra y los martes, que ella no viene al club o al menos eso es lo común.

Amo salir de este lugar, marcar tarjeta a las 6 AM. Ir a casa, tirarme en la cama y dormir.

Amo no tener que ver a Jade, amo mi vida fuera de aquí. Por lo menos esta inolvidable experiencia me ha obligado a concentrarme más en mi proyecto personal, en salir a tomar fotos y eso mismo es lo que haré mañana y el lunes. Ir al desierto y pasar la tarde disfrutando de las nuevas cámaras que compre con el sucio dinero de los celos de Jade.

Pero hoy, tengo que, una vez más, sentarme a verla devorarse a una o más de mis colegas.

¡Dios!, estoy harta de esto, casi tan harta que cuando filmaba estúpidas películas de adolescentes excitados.

—Qué, ¿tan fácil te hartaste de recibirme en la puerta? —dice con una sonrisa triunfante, sentándose en el sofá de su lugar favorito del bar, donde yo la esperaba con un libro en mano.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —contesto regresando a verla, moviendo únicamente mis ojos.

—Lo has hecho las últimas tres noches.

—Seguía instrucciones de mi jefe, a la cual, al parecer, también le cansó verte ignorarme y hoy me dejó en paz.

—¿Ignorarte? —rió con burla—, ¿por qué te ignoraría?

—No lo sé, no me incumbe tampoco. Yo sigo ganando mi dinero así no haga nada. Mucho mejor, de esta manera no tengo que fingir que me agradas y gano más de lo que haría el mes completo en unos cuantos días —digo retomando mi lectura, pasando por alto la cara larga que ahora parece tener. A ella tampoco le gusta que la ignoren.

—Pues esta noche quiero contigo, así que deja esa porquería y dame un baile —exige dándome una fuerte mirada, está molesta. Bien, puedo sacar provecho de esto.

—¡Déjate los lentes! —dice con un tono desesperado, cuando me ve dispuesta a quitármelos y dejarlos junto con el libro en el sillón.

Hmm, aparentemente le gusto así. Siempre he usado lentes, pero solo en casa, nunca he podido usar los de contacto durante todo el día, así que me los sacaba al llegar de la escuela.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me vio con ellos. Hizo un comentario que tengo grabado en mi memoria, porque fue la primera vez que un insulto de Jade, no sonaba a insulto.

«_Se te ve adorable con el disfraz de nerd_».

¿Así que le gustaba verme así? ¿Le recuerdo a cuando éramos compañeras de escuela? Aw, tan linda ella, ¿ya le gustaba desde entonces?

—¿Te gustan las intelectuales? —preguntó mientras me acerco seductoramente a su regazo y empiezo a moverme de lado a lado a ritmo de la música. Ella no dice nada, se limita a observarme.

—¿Te gusta... mi pelo suelto como una estudiante o recogido como una maestra? —Continúo preguntándole con una voz cautivadora y sexy mientras tomo mi cabello con las manos y hago el amague de sujetarlo en un moño.

—Suelto —es su única respuesta.

—¿Mmm, te gusta la fantasía de las chicas de escuela?

—Tal vez.

—Dame cinco minutos —susurro a dos centímetros de su rostro, robándole un simple beso que termina en un tirón de su labio inferior con mis dientes. Ella no responde y yo me voy al vestidor a ponerme un atuendo de escuela que sé que la va a volver loca. Y Aunque estoy arriesgandome y tal vez, al salir, ella esté con alguien más, al verme se arrepentirá de tenerme mirándola desde ese sofá, estoy segura de que lo hará.

Por un momento debatí si disfrazarme de Tori Vega de la adolescencia, pero no. Una diminuta falda roja a cuadros y una blusa blanca son suficiente. Una tanga debajo y un corpiño rojo que se deje ver apenas bajo el escote. No tengo duda de que se cuestionará el por qué se le ocurrió tenerme como florero estos últimos tres días.

Salgo y para mi sorpresa esta sola. Un tequila en la mesa, otro en sus manos y la botella esperando a ser necesaria.

Me muerdo el pulgar izquierdo e inocentemente camino hacia su puesto. La veo tragar, está nerviosa. Debe estar arruinando su ropa interior de solo mirarme.

—¿Así está mejor? —pregunto jugando a la inocente. Ella sigue sin hablar, asiente y esa es mi clave para empezar. Tengo toda su atención.

La primera regla del strip-tease, robar todo su interés. Check.

Comienzo a bailar en frente de Jade, moviendo mi cuerpo de un lado a otro, queriendo provocar cada uno de sus más escondidos deseos, pero debo hacerlo con cautela, ella conoce todos los bailes habidos y por haber, los ha recibido de todas aquí.

Claro que yo tengo algo que ellas no tienen, algo que me hace especial, algo por lo cual está dispuesta a pagar cada noche. Su miedo a perderme.

—¿Te gusto Jade? —le pregunto mientras desabotono lentamente mi blusa, empezando por las mangas—. ¿Te gusta la chica inocente, la que no puede defenderse? —La veo ponerse más tensa con cada segundo que pasa—. ¿Te gusta una chica sumisa? ¿O prefieres alguien con un poco más de agallas? —Traga con dificultad nuevamente mientras yo sigo con los botones de mi escote. Verla así es el paraíso—. ¿Te mordió la lengua un ratón, Jade?

—¡Quítate la camisa!

—Sumisa, entonces —digo resbalando la camisa por mi espalda, arrojándola finalmente a algún lugar del cubículo—. ¿Qué deseas de mi ahora?

—¡Continua bailando!

Bien, cree que tiene el control y yo dejo que lo haga. En poco sabrá con quién se metió. Yo tampoco soy una inocente palomita.

Unos minutos pasan hasta que ella hace un gesto con sus dedos para que me acerque más y posa sus manos en mis piernas, acariciando mis muslos con delicadeza hasta sentir mi cola, prácticamente desnuda.

—¡Quítate la falda! —demanda separándome unos centímetros, como si con esa acción dejase libre el panorama para poder verme mejor.

Desabrocho, con lentitud, el botón de esa tela a cuadros y así de fácil la separo de mi cuerpo, lanzándola a su lado. Pero eso no la inmuta, tiene la mirada fija en mi centro, en mi pequeña y delicada tanga.

—¿No soy tan inocente bajo el uniforme? —pregunto con burla, al notar que no puede separar su vista de ese diminuto triángulo de tela negra que tapa exactaemente lo necesario—. ¿Me deseas?

—¡Ven! —dice con impaciencia, yo me acerco y me siento a horcajadas sobre ella, sin romper el lento vaivén de mi cuerpo con la música.

—¡Bésame!

Alzo mis cejas fingiendo sorpresa y no lo hago, lo cual la enfurece y me agarra muy fuerte de la cintura para presionarme contra ella.

—Dije-que quiero-que me beses.

Otra vez la ignoro, tratando de recuperar el baile sin cortar mi concentración en su mirada.

—¿Estás sorda, Vega?

—No soy tu amiga, mi nombre es Izzy.

—Jmm. —Suelta una carcajada a labios cerrados y repite nuevamente—. ¡Bésame…, Tori!

—No soy Tori.

—¡Bésame!

—No, hasta que no me lo pidas por favor y con mi nombre —respondo con atrevimiento, sé que está creciendo su enojo, su desesperación.

—Pago lo suficiente como para que hagas eso y mucho más con una simple mirada —responde prepotente—. ¡Ahora, hazlo!

—No-hasta-que-pidas-por-favor-y-con-mi-nombre —repito puntualizando cada palabra.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Vega? ¿Quieres que le diga a Dinah que te eche del bar? —pregunta con autoridad, pero la que tiene el poder aquí, soy yo.

—¿Crees que me importa por un segundo este trabajo?

—Por algo estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque me divierto, sin embargo —le digo parando mis movimientos completamente, lo que la toma por sorpresa—… estas últimas tres noches me he dado cuenta de que… tal vez… prefiera mudarme de Las Vegas. Explorar… otros horizontes —digo con calma—. Después de todo, el trabajo se ha vuelto algo… «aburrido».

Verla confundida es la cereza en esta semana del diablo que he tenido gracias a ella. Así es querida, Jade. Yo soy la que pone las reglas.

—¿Piensas irte? —pregunta preocupada. Es taaan dulce.

—Pues, Jade. La vida para mi, es diversión. Tu trato son Dinah me la arruinó, así que buscaré como divertirme en otro lugar.

—Perderás mucho dinero si te vas de aquí.

—¿Crees que me importa el dinero? ¿Tu dinero? —río con burla y ella está cada vez más molesta, más desconcertada, más… lastimada—. No lo necesito, Jade. Nunca necesité un centavo de este lugar —digo y ella se queda callada.

Sé que está pensando en qué responder, si falla con su réplica me perderá y eso es algo que no se permitirá hacer. Después de todo, me buscó por meses sin rendirse. Algo quiere de mi y eso solo pone la balanza a mi favor.

—Ahora —retomo mi exigencia—, pídemelo por favor… y usando mi nombre.

Su mirada llena de duda, de resignación es mi mejor premio, mejor que cualquier cantidad de dinero, mejor que un pastel de chocolate.

—Izzy…, por favor… dame un beso.

Así es Jade, ahora sabes quién manda aquí. Yo no soy tu florero y tú no eres mi dueña.

—Buena chica —le susurro al oído, antes de acariciarla suavemente con mis pulgares en sus mejillas y me acerco a besarla de la manera más tierna que conozco.

Después de todo, no soy un ángel, pero tampoco un monstruo. Ella también merece su premio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Este es el capítulo más exnteso en lo que va del fic. En realidad eran dos pero no quería cortar la fluidez así que quedó en uno. Hoy en la noche subiré otro para ver si logro igualarme hasta mañana. Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario se los agradezco.


	45. The Terrace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Después de ese beso, Jade me miró con sorpresa, sin saber qué decirme por un momento y yo no pude evitar sonreírle.<p>

Fue un lindo juego, gané. Lo cual, no sé por qué, pero me molesta un poco. No en ese instante, pero ahora, lo hace… demasiado.

—Salgamos de aquí —me dijo y bebió el shot que tenía en la mano, tomó la botella de la mesa y me jaló por la muñeca hasta las gradas que suben a la terraza del bar.

No tenía idea de que a las clientes se les permitía subir, pero la verdad es que Jade aquí, hace lo que quiere.

—Es una linda noche —dijo abriendo sus manos al aire y respirando fuerte. No sé cuántos tragos había bebido antes de llegar al bar, pero era evidente que habían sido unos cuantos.

—Lo es, pero me estoy helando sabes —dije abrazándome a mi misma. Llevar un corpiño, tanga y zapatos de taco no constituye estar vestida.

—Es verdad —rió al darse cuenta de mi semi desnudez—. ¿Quieres bajar y ponerte algo más cómodo?

Asentí y ella me dijo que me apresurara, que no quería estar sola mucho tiempo. Así que bajé y literalmente me puse mi disfraz de persona normal. Mis jeans desgastados, mi suéter de cuello amplio, mis botas militares y subí.

La vi recostada en el piso, con la botella a un lado tarareando una canción de Cat. Es gracioso, pero me recordó a las noches en las que nos fumábamos un porro entre todos y hacíamos exactamente eso. Cantar bajo las supuestas estrellas de Los Ángeles, reír como idiotas sobre el césped de mi vieja casa, burlarnos de Trina y sus supuestos novios… tantas cosas.

—Me gusta esa canción de Cat.

—Oh, ¿conoces a Cat, Izzy?

Izzy, me llamó Izzy, y me di cuenta de que seguíamos jugando. Me gustó, no lo voy a negar, estaba cansada de escuchar «Tori» o «Vega» salir de sus labios.

—Su nuevo álbum es muy popular —dije casualmente, sin ahondar en detalles.

—Es muy bueno también.

Me recosté al ver como daba un par de palmadas a su izquierda, me quería a su lado y yo simplemente acepté.

Hablamos de muchas y pocas cosas. De mis gustos por la música, de como detesto el Jazz, de mi pasión por los covers en YouTube, de cómo puede ser que, a la gente le fascine tanto el fútbol. De todo y de nada.

Esto es lo que me hubiera gustado hacer con ella a los diecisiete años, esto y ser amigas; esto y todo lo demás.

—Mi papá… está enfermo —me dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente. Yo evité mencionar algo en general, sé que no se refería a Daniel West, hablaba de Sikowitz—. Tiene muy poco tiempo de vida.

—¿Y por qué no estás con él?

Permaneció en silencio por un tiempo y para cuando regresé a verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, su labio temblaba y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por no dejar salir lágrimas frente a mi.

—Porque… odio verlo morir —susurró dejando una salir una, solamente una.

—Tal vez a él le gustaría verte. Saber que estás bien, qué…

—No lo estoy —me interrumpió—. Él y… son las únicas personas que quiero en mi vida y… si lo pierdo… «c_uando_» lo pierda, no tendré a nadie.

Quiso decir «tú», «_él y tú_», pero ella tiene gente. Tiene a Cat, a Beck, a mi ex mejor amigo, a Robbie y hasta Rex. Siempre fue así, desde antes que yo existiese en su vida.

—Estoy segura que tienes a muchas personas a tu lado que te quieren y apoyan.

—Si tú me conocieras, Izzy, sabrías que lo que menos tengo en la vida, es gente que me quiera y me acepte tal y como soy.

Pero la conozco, más que nada conozco al resto. Sé que la adoran a pesar de su carácter, que la cuidan, que la aprecian y esto que escucho ahora se siente fuera de lugar.

—La verdad es que estoy sola, una vez que él muera yo estaré completamente sola —dijo perdiendo la voz en su dolor—… porque al parecer, Tori… nunca va a volver.

Escuchar eso me mata, me duele, me aprisiona el corazón. Se siente sola, abandonada, relegada por la gente que debe quererla incondicionalmente. Siento en su voz pena, dolor y hasta un poco de culpa. Algo que jamás creí poder recibir de Jade.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó esos años que yo desaparecí? Cuatro en total, ¿qué le sucedió al grupo después que yo me aparté de sus vidas?

Porque ante el mundo son el mejor grupo de amigos, pero al parecer, ahora, son una sarta de extraños.

¿Qué diablos les pasó?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea, ahí está la caja de reviews. Los estoy leyendo.


	46. The Desert

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que solo esos me faltan para estar al día. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 22 de febrero son el 46, 47, 48 y 49. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>El desierto es un excelente lugar para tomar fotos. Solitario, tranquilo, con muchas formas y paisajes. Solo una persona sin visión diría que este lugar es aburrido.<p>

Y Jade...

—¿De qué se trata tu proyecto? —me pregunta mientras me ayuda a bajar las cámaras de auto.

La sentí tan deprimida ayer, al hablar de Sikowitz, que no pude dejar de invitarla para que me acompañe a la sesión de fotos que tenía planeada.

—Es un estudio sobre el contraste de la cultura de cada estado del país.

—¿Estudio? —se burla—. Y cuales son las conclusiones de tu «estudio».

—Lo sabré cuando termine. En unos cuadro o cinco años.

—¿Años? —dice sacándome los ojos como si estuviese hablando de marcianos—. ¿Estás loca?

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿Sacarás fotos por cinco años? ¿Qué diablos harás con ellas?

—Terminar mi estudio y publicar un libro —le respondo como si no hubiese quedado lo suficientemente claro.

—¿Escribirás un libro de la cultura del país? —dice con unas risas—. Bien por ti.

Dios, esta mujer no entiende nada… ¿qué, hablo chino?

—No escribiré nada, el proyecto es enseñar la cultura a través de las «fotos».

—¿Y qué cultura pretendes encontrar en el desierto?

¡G-sus, dame paciencia!

—Vamos a tomar fotos de algunas viviendas abandonadas —le digo y antes de que pregunte alguna otra cosa la callo diciendo—: Haré el contraste con lo que ahora es las Vegas, los enormes hoteles y casinos; y como el capitalismo y la mafia arruinaron muchas tradiciones simples en esta ciudad.

—¿Te gusta la política o eres comunista?

—¿Sabes? Si quieres irte, puedes hacerlo —digo completamente ofuscada y regreso a verla con todo el enojo del mundo, pero la veo sorprendida, creo que me realmente está confundida… Okey, tal vez se me fue la mano.

—Si te estoy estorbando, puedo dejarte sola —me dice, haciéndome sentir cada vez más tonta por mi actitud.

—No me molestas —digo terminando de colgarme la cámara principal en el cuello y tomando el trípode del asiento—. Lo siento, pensé que te estabas burlando.

Tiene la mirada decaída y no parece estar actuando, soy una estúpida, realmente lo soy.

—Mira, me encantaría que te quedaras, y tal vez te pueda explicar mejor, después de tomar algunas fotos.

Me regresa una sonrisa tan discreta, tan inusual de ella que me regresa el aire a los pulmones y me tranquiliza un poco.

Tal vez la pasaremos bien hoy, terminaremos la sesión planificada y luego la puedo llevar a comer al restaurante que descubrí la semana pasada. Recuerdo lo especial que era con la comida, me imagino que sigue igual o peor, así que creo que un lugar meramente vegetariano le agradará.

Quién diría que pasaría un día entero con ella fuera de las mesas del Club. Sin pagos excesivos, sin exigencias ni pretensiones.

Quién diría que en lugar de rogar para que llegue el domingo y no tener que verla, la invitaría a pasar conmigo.

Quién diría que ella dejaría de insistir con lo de Tori Vega y que ahora voluntariamente me llama Izzy.

Tal vez… este sea un buen inicio. Uno distinto al que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer. Si tienen comentarios, preguntas o lo que sea ya saben que hacer. Los estoy leyendo.


	47. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que solo esos me faltan para estar al día. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 22 de febrero son el 46, 47, 48 y 49. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Reír con Jade, verla concentrada en lo que yo hacía, en lo que quería mostrar en cada imagen, como si estuviese analizándome, como si quisiera comprenderme más allá de lo que siempre supo y creyó de mi… es… extraño.<p>

Cuando éramos adolescentes, poco le importaba dar su opinión, lo hacia para fastidiarme, pero hoy no. Hoy me puso atención, me ayudó, me aconsejó sobre un par de tomas y cuando fuimos a almorzar, me preguntó muchas cosas que, aparentemente, fueron llenando su cerebro mientras pasaba el día.

¿Pretendía, en realidad, viajar por los cincuenta estados?

¿Quería estar como gitana de pueblo en pueblo sin tener algo fijo por todo ese tiempo. Que era mucho, que si no creía que me cansaría de no tener un lugar que llamar hogar?

¿Qué pasaría si encontraba a alguien importante en mi camino, alguien con quien querer un futuro?

¿Qué haría si se me acaba el dinero de mis ahorros?

Pero las más duras para ella, las únicas preguntas en las cuales la noté nerviosa:

«_¿Te irás de Las Vegas pronto? ¿Me avisarás cuando lo hagas?_ _¿Vas a desaparecer…?_».

Sé que quiso decir «otra vez», sé que teme que un día me vaya sin avisarle. Sé que no está convencida de que yo no sea Tori.

¡Por Dios, hasta yo sé ya que jamás podré convencerla! Ella sabe quién soy, sabe que tiene que pretender si me quiere cerca, pero aunque ambas actuemos como si nos hubiésemos conocido hace unas semanas en el Club, tenemos muy presente la verdad.

Y entonces pienso sí, viajaré por los cincuenta estados; sí, viviré de gitana hasta terminar mi proyecto; no, no sé que pasará si alguien importante se cruza en mi camino; y, si se me acaba el dinero, trabajaré por más o venderé ese reloj o el pendiente que tengo guardados.

Acerca de lo que ella teme, creo que, por el momento, no me iré pronto de aquí, no mientras ella esté conmigo; sí, de alguna forma le diré cuando decida hacerlo; y finalmente, no, no voy a desaparecer.

A veces pienso ¿qué tan egoísta fue de mi parte, el irme así? ¿Era mi derecho?

Por supuesto que sí. Pero, mucha gente me dejó entrar en sus vidas y yo, no supe reconocerlo. No comprendí que me llevaba una parte ellos conmigo. Porque el simple hecho de existir les cambiaba de color su panorama.

Fui egoísta, demasiado. Y aunque no estoy lista para volver y dejarle saber al mundo que ha pasado durante estos últimos seis meses, no voy a repetir el mismo error.

Jade me encontró, ella no corrió a un maldito periódico y vendió la información de mi paradero. No, está aquí, conmigo, dándome gusto en algo que yo decidí hacer, a pesar de haberla lastimado. Así que, con ella, no volveré a ser egoísta, simplemente no lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí.


	48. Odd

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que solo esos me faltan para estar al día. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 22 de febrero son el 46, 47, 48 y 49. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

* * *

><p>Miércoles, doce de la noche.<p>

No vino, aunque me dijo que lo haría el domingo al despedirnos.

No habló con Dinah, ni le dejó un mensaje, nada. Pero según mi jefe es completamente normal.

—A veces se ocupa con reuniones y le es imposible venir en semanas, pero ya volverá.

Así que esperé al jueves y no lo hizo tampoco. El viernes peor, pero nada entraba en patrones extraños, no según todos los que conocían la reputación de Jade en este lugar.

Me parece tan extraño, me siento intranquila y es que no quiero creer que ella simplemente volvió a los juegos del gato y el ratón, que una vez más dependía de su voluntad, o de su actitud de mierda. Y me niego completamente a eso.

El sábado por la noche -después de romper toda esa estúpida tensión y su molesta insistencia-, pasamos un buen rato y el domingo fue un día realmente bueno, hasta podría decirse que fue más que bueno.

Hablamos, compartimos experiencias, reímos, fuimos eso que siempre quise, «amigas», y no, me niego rotundamente a pensar que volvimos al punto de partida, porque no podemos avanzar así. ¿Cómo?, si siempre estamos tratando de ponernos la una encima de la otra, y no como para sacarle provecho, solo para mostrar nuestra superioridad.

Todo esto es extraño, es… inquietante y ya quiero que termine.

Detesto el sentimiento de inseguridad en el fondo del estómago… lo odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer chicos.


	49. Where are you?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

**En esta ocasión estaré subiendo 4 capítulos ya que solo esos me faltan para estar al día. Los nuevos, publicados hoy 22 de febrero son el 46, 47, 48 y 49. Esta nota se auto destruirá en una semana XD.**

**En la noche publicaré el 50 que es un capítulo especial. los espero.**

* * *

><p>Domingo, 6AM. No viniste al Club, no llamaste a Dinah tampoco.<p>

Es una semana desde que nos dijimos adiós por última vez y me ha pasado todo lo posible e imposible por la cabeza, pero lo que se quedó fue un: «¿_estás haciendo conmigo lo que yo hice?, ¿huiste de mi?_».

No tengo tu teléfono, tú tampoco el mío. No conoces dónde vivo, ese día no te llevé a mi casa, te recogí y te dejé en tu hotel. La única forma de encontrarte sería viajar a Los Ángeles, ir a tu apartamento, golpear tu puerta y esperar a que abras sin escupirme en la cara porque yo sigo pretendiendo ser alguien que tu no quieres que sea… porque a la final, todavía deseas que sea quién yo, ya no quiero ser.

Me preocupas, de más.

No saber de ti toda la semana me ha tenido en el filo de la locura y no sé por qué. ¿Por qué es tan importante saber de ti, cuando hace tan poco, lo único que quería es que me dejes en paz, te vayas lejos y me dejes vivir? Y ahora estoy aquí, debatiendo si, al llegar a casa -después de esta pesada y agotadora noche de trabajo-, debería subir en mi auto y conducir cuatro horas para ir a buscarte.

Te extraño y es estúpido, lo es.

No quiero pensar en esto, no quiero mortificarme por tu ausencia.

Siento como todo se sale de control demasiado rápido y solo quiero frenar, poner pausa, recobrar mis metas, mi camino, porque siento que me estanqué. De repente paré y siento que… fue por ti.

¿Dónde estás, Jade? ¿Donde?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer a todos. Con este terminamos una fase del fic. Llegamos al número cincuenta que publicaré en la noche, finalmente al día con todos los capítulos que debían estar publicados hasta la fecha y con uno que es muy especial porque marca el inicio del Jori como tal. Fase dos, ¿están listos?


	50. Why?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Caminar bajo la lluvia. Tal vez es una de las cosas más relajantes que se puede hacer en esta ciudad.<p>

Y después de esta maldita semana, lo que necesito, es precisamente eso, encontrar paz.

Pero a un poco más de una cuadra de mi casa, alzo la mirada y veo un auto estacionado en la desierta calle, justo en frente de mi puerta. Sin embargo, eso no es lo más extraño de todo. Hay alguien arrimado sobre él, estilándose bajo la lluvia.

El panorama es borroso por la densidad del agua que cae, cada vez con más fuerza, y apresuro mi paso para poder llegar finalmente a mi destino, evitando ver a quién sea que está ahí, esperando por alguien en particular como si fuese parte de la mafia.

Saco con anticipación las llaves de mi cartera y me cubro un poco el rostro con la capucha de mi sudadera, no vaya a ser que, esta persona, me busca a mi por besarme o bailarle a su esposa, o su novia, o a su hija closetera.

Está ahí. De reojo veo a ese contorno acercarse a mi con pasos lentos. Me apresuro a la puerta, esto me está poniendo nerviosa, tanto, que las llaves se resbalan de mis manos y caen en el piso mientras escucho a mis espaldas:

—Tori.

¿Es ella? ¿Es Jade?

Giro hacia ella y lo que ven mis ojos es una visión sombría, totalmente vestida de negro y con el pelo pegado a su piel, goteando frío, el rímel corriendo por su rostro, marcando un claro camino de tristeza.

Oh no, por favor no…

—Tori —repite con una voz entrecortada que solo me deja saber que está llorando, aunque la lluvia lo oculte… llora desconsoladamente—. Papá murió… se fue… murió.

Sikowitz… No.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas junto con los de ella y mi pecho se contrae rápidamente hasta el punto en que mis pulmones empiezan a fallarme, porque este dolor es el peor de todos.

Cuando un padre se va, cuando no hay nada que hacer, cuando la muerte gana, viene toca a tu puerta y se lleva a quien amas, lo quieras o no.

Sientes un vació que te recorre el cuerpo, desolación, confusión, incredulidad, desesperación, arrepentimiento, todo al mismo tiempo, todo en un segundo, todo…

—Di algo —me pide expectante, pero no tengo nada que decir. Quiero hacerlo pero no puedo decir una palabra. Estoy en blanco, sintiendo como mi vida se parte en mil pedazos.

—¡Tori, maldición. Di algo!

Otra vez le fallo, quiero hablar, quiero gritar, quiero llorar y correr, salir de aquí ir a buscarlo, no sé ni para qué… Él ya no está aquí.

—¡Maldición, Vega! —me grita, haciéndome reaccionar de mi pérdida temporal de conciencia—. ¡Vas a seguir jugando? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí esperando a que te llame por tu estúpido nombre falso!

—Jade…

—¿Cambiaste tanto? ¿Eres tan idiota como para que esto no te toque?, ¿para no sentir nada? —me interrumpe fúrica, completamente perdida en la ira y el dolor y veo como empieza a alejarse.

—¡Jade!… ¡Espera! —le grito jalándola del brazo y es ahí que ella nota mis lágrimas caer junto con la lluvia, mi respiración entrecortada, mi rostro destrozado y me analiza por unos segundos hasta que me siente decaer y me recoge con sus brazos.

—No —es lo único que sale de mis labios, entre sollozos, entre quejas que salen inquietantes con mi pena, partiéndome la voz.

Ella llora conmigo, apretándome fuerte, temblando no solo del frío, sino del dolor de haber perdido a la única figura paterna que ella tuvo y a ese hombre que se entregó a ser mi segundo padre cuando yo perdí el mío.

Él me pidió no volver por él, pero debí hacerlo, debí estar ahí. ¡Maldición debí hacerlo!

Por eso Jade no vino estos días, por él, por estar ahí, por ser la hija que yo no fui. Porque ella sí lo dejó todo por alguien que la necesitaba en ese momento, porque ella… puede ser Jade West, pero no es un monstruo. No como yo…

Lo siento papá, esta no es la hija que me enseñaste a ser. Cuida a Sikowitz, él te necesita ahora, como yo lo necesité a él para guiarme cuando te fuiste.

—¡Tori! Por favor… no me dejes sola… por favor…, por favor…, por favor… —La escucho decirme repetidamente y me doy cuenta que ambas estamos de rodillas en el piso, abrazadas en media calle, rendidas. Me separo y me pongo de pie, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Ven —le digo moviendo apenas mis dedos para ayudarla a levantarse—, vamos adentro.

Este jueguito se acabó, por lo menos con ella.

Lo siento Sikowitz, perdí. Me salí del personaje. Hoy regreso a ser Tori… por y para Jade. Porque no, no la dejaré sola y porque Izzy jamás podría ser lo que ella necesita.

Seré lo que tenga que ser, pero no la abandonaré, te lo prometo… Ve tranquilo, yo la cuido ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Volvió Tori, por lo menos con Jade y ahora entramos en la fase dos del fic.

Muchos me estuvieron pidiendo saber que pasa con Jade y la verdad es que yo también lo siento muy necesario, así que los capítulos desde aquí se basaran en su punto de vista. Quiero explorar todo lo que pueda desde ella hasta terminar la segunda fase y luego ya veremos.

Gracias a todos, cincuenta capítulos es bastante, yo sé que son cortos, esa es la idea. Meternos en pensamientos, en pequeños momentos de sus vidas y hacerlo todos los días.

Ahora que ya estoy igualada con los capítulos espero no fallar un solo día y ojalá ustedes quieran seguir conmigo explorando este fic. Mi pequeño experimento.

Gracias por leer y por sus palabras.


	51. Not Another Second

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Veo sus dedos moverse en frente de mis ojos, me está llamando, me está esperando. Estamos empapándonos aquí, bajo la creciente lluvia y, aunque el frío es grande, lo que siento en mis huesos es la agonía de la soledad.<p>

Papá murió, mi papá por elección.

Hace unos segundos le pedí a Tori que no me deje sola. Qué desesperaba debo estar para rogarle que me de un espacio en su vida, por lo menos hoy. Ya luego podré ser fuerte otra vez, ponerme de pie y valerme por mi misma, como siempre. Pero hoy la necesito. Hoy… y tal vez mañana.

Ella no suelta mi mano desde que me ayudó a levantarme. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y ahora abre la casa, frente a la cual, la he esperado por casi 3 horas.

Debo confesar que he pensado en este momento en varias ocasiones, estoy a punto de entrar en la casa de la que no es Tori, de una extraña conocida que se niega a ser ella… la Tori Vega que yo conocí.

—Estás estilando —me dice al verme temblar y pronto me suelta la mano entrando al baño de visitas—, ¿por qué no me esperaste adentro de tu auto?

—Salí a estirar las piernas antes de que empiece a llover y dejé la llave adentro —le contesto recibiendo una toalla—. No puse atención.

—No sabía que conocías donde vivo.

—Te seguí la primera noche que nos vimos —le confieso, no estoy de humor para sarcasmo o bromas, solo quería verla, no quiero pelear, no quiero perder el tiempo en juegos, solo saber que todavía está conmigo.

—Te traeré una toalla más grande y algo para que te cambies de ropa o te resfriarás —dice quitándose los pantalones mojados y su sudadera, para no mojar su camino por la casa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ánimo para molestarla con lo linda que se ve. Así, como me he acostumbrado a verla las últimas dos semanas, en poca ropa.

En un lindo y amplio lugar, una edificación de ladrillo visto, tanto adentro como afuera. No tiene cara de haber sido pensada como casa o departamento. Tiene aspecto de haber sido un taller o una central pequeña de bomberos, algo así.

Son dos pisos muy amplios, sin paredes divisorias, techos altísimos, mucha luz entrando por los grandes ventanales, es un lindo lugar en realidad.

—Aquí tienes, una pijama. Es cómoda, está seca y tibia —me dice recibiendo mi chompa de cuero y yo la ropa de sus manos—. Puedes cambiarte en el baño si prefieres —me dice señalando con la quijada a la puerta que está a mi derecha —voy arriba a tomar un baño rápido, siéntete como en casa.

Tal vez yo también debería tomar un baño rápido. Luzco como una psicópata con todas estas líneas verticales negras en mi rostro.

Primero lavo mi cara, no quiero manchar su camiseta de negro al ponérmela. Estoy más pálida que de costumbre y mi expresión es completamente vacía. Estoy cansada, agotada en realidad. Necesito dormir, necesito calor, café… y a Tori.

Salgo de ese pequeño baño y dejo mi ropa mojada sobre el mostrador de la cocina. no tengo idea donde esté ubicada su lavandería, pero me interesa ver otras cosas primero.

Tiene un librero pequeño con un tocadiscos viejo de vinilos, está lleno de álbumes igual de viejos. Música de los sesentas, ochentas, libros clásicos, evidentemente usados, nada aquí parece nuevo.

Da la impresión de ser un set de película. Todo seleccionado con cuidado para aparentar una vida ajena, la de un personaje que ella creó. Nada es real, por lo menos aquí.

No hay un solo marco de fotos. Tiene algunos cuadros colgados, aunque no tengo idea del pintor. Seguramente de algún tipo que vende sus obras en la calle.

Muebles viejos, plantas en las esquinas, una alfombra que aparenta tener su uso, pero he visto de este tipo en Los Ángeles y sé que es nueva, tal vez lo único en este lugar. Pero entiendo el por qué.

Le encantaba acostarse en la alfombra a soñar despierta. Seguramente, todavía lo hace y qué mejor que una cómoda alfombra, una en la que estés seguro que nadie ha dejado huellas antes que tú.

Se deja descubrir en pequeños detalles.

Todavía arma rompecabezas, veo uno a medio terminar en la mesa de la sala. No es tan grande, tal vez unas mil piezas.

Voy hasta su cocina y abro uno de los muebles buscando una taza. Necesito café y veo una lata de una buena marca en el mueble del fondo.

Tiene una canasta de frutas, perfectas, como si no fuesen reales. Manzanas verdes, brillantes, rojas que se ven tan apetitosas, bananas sin una sola mancha de madurez.

—Si tienes hambre, sigue si lo deseas —dice a mis espaldas—. Quiero que te sientas como en casa.

—Café —le respondo sin ganas, sacando una taza despostillada y otra completamente diferente para ella.

—Prefiero un té —me responde tomando la de color rojo y llenándola de agua del grifo para calentarla en el microondas—. Debes estar agotada por el viaje.

—Y tú por la noche de trabajo.

—Tal vez deberíamos dormir unas horas —me dice tomando la taza de café de mis manos—. Esto no te va a ayudar.

No, no lo hará, pero no quiero ayuda… no la quiero, pero la necesito.

Sí…, es una buena idea, necesito dormir.

—Está bien —le digo dejando todo ahí, a medio hacer en ese mesón y la sigo hasta arriba. Solo espero que al llegar, no se le ocurra dejarme sola en su cama.

No quiero estar sola, no quiero perderla de vista, no quiero… caer en ese vació que sentí en ese cementerio, ese que me obligó a subirme a mi auto y manejar hasta aquí. Para encontrarla, para tenerla -aunque sea por unos segundos- en mis brazos, para pedirle que me ayude.

Porque desde que se fue me tan siento perdida; porque jamás pensé que lo haría y se robaría la oportunidad de -en un futuro- decirle que, en algún punto de mi vida, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, que lo sentía y que me perdone por alejarla de todos.

Nunca supe el poco tiempo que me quedaba hasta que se fue. Y si hay algo en este mundo que sé con seguridad, es que no hay un mañana.

No esperaré un segundo más para demostrarle que ella es esa persona para mi, que me jugaré todo por ella, la llamaré como quiera, haré lo que sea… ni uno más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	52. Peace

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Paz.<p>

Su habitación me da toda esa tranquilidad, claridad, evoca exactamente eso… paz.

Es la luz o tal vez la falta de todo. Las cortinas casi trasparentes dejando entrar el color gris de afuera, las gotas de la lluvia golpeando la ventana, esa simple madera que sostiene ese enorme colchón con un solo cobertor blanco, pulcro, que me da el sentimiento de acostarme en una nube o para ser precisos adentro de ella.

Ella me invita de un lado levantando la cobija y se da la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado y encontrarnos nuevamente en medio.

—Cúbrete la espalda —me dice tomando el cobertor con la mano y llevándola hasta mis hombros, pero no se va. Acomoda su mano tras mi nuca acariciándola con su pulgar—. Trata de dormir un poco, deja entrar al calor y descansa —susurra cerrando los ojos, posando su frente con la mía y rozando apenas mi nariz con la suya.

¿De dónde viene todo esto? ¿De la pena que le doy?

No importa, no ahora. No quiero pensar sus motivos o alterarme por lo que signifiquen.

—Estás helada —dice quitando su tibia mano de mi cuello y siento un corto escalofrío por el golpe con la baja temperatura nuevamente. Frota sus palmas exhalando calor en medio y cubre mis mejillas…

Paz…

—Gracias —le digo mirándola a los ojos y ella me sonríe con tristeza.

—Él me pidió no volver —me dice frunciendo sus labios—, pero debí volver, debí estar ahí.

Sé que se arrepiente, de cierta forma yo también de no haberle dicho lo que sucedía, pero Sikowitz me pidió, antes de empeorar, que no lo hiciera, que él sabía que ella estaba bien.

—No habría servido de nada, pasó en coma los últimos cinco días, no habrías logrado más que dejarte en descubierto.

Además que, de cierta forma, la culpan. Aunque no existe la posibilidad de que ella causara esto, Tori tiene la culpa de todo, es la excusa perfecta para cada cosa que sale mal. Una razón más para evitar a mis «amigos» en estos momentos.

—Descansa Tor… Izzy… No pienses en esto, solo descansa un poco… ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

—Tori —me susurra—. Tori para ti, solo contigo —murmura quedándose cada vez más dormida y pronto siento como su respiración se hace más profunda.

No sé como sentirme, todo duele, todo es tan frío, todo menos esto, menos nosotras dentro de esta cama.

El día, cada ves, oscurece más. La suave lluvia se va tornando en una tormenta, el ruido de las gotas golpean cada vez más fuerte contra todo allá afuera, el viento resopla contra los árboles y sin embargo aquí, con ella… estoy en la más tibia y confortable paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	53. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que dejé que todos pisotearan así la imagen de Tori? Y la respuesta es un rotundo: tú lo iniciaste, fuiste tú.<p>

Todo inició en ese concierto que organizamos cuando teníamos veinte años. Su carrera había «tomado alas», por así decirlo. Todos los productores la querían, los cantantes rogaban por un dueto y los fans no la dejaban por dos segundos, persiguiéndola por toda la ciudad.

Uno meses antes habíamos conocido a Tess, quién se acercó al grupo inicialmente interesada en trabajar para Cat, pero vio una posibilidad más grande en Tori y la manipuló para que echara a su antiguo manager y así, ella poder tomar su lugar.

No le fue nada difícil, Tori odiaba a Tomás. Él era anticuado, era aburrido, le costaba un ojo de la cara y la tenía siempre alejada de los medios. La hacia ver tan exclusiva que se volvió inaccesible y Tori detestaba ser así, mucho menos con sus fans.

Tess era más extrovertida, la lanzaba a las masas, la exponía al máximo, le hacía creer que le daba todo gusto, pero la manejaba como quería. No tenía escrúpulos ni limites. Era alguien que nunca tuvo los intereses de Tori como prioridad, su meta final siempre fue hacer dinero, cada vez un poco más.

Ella fue quién, al oír la idea del concierto, movió cielo y tierra para conseguir el mejor lugar, la mejor fecha, patrocinadores y se encargó de darle toda la publicidad necesaria. Pero le advirtió claramente que el hermano de Cat sería un grave problema, que tenerlo cerca perjudicaría su imagen.

Todos los días, sin falta, la apartaba de nosotros y, de una manera muy sutil, le repetía la infinidad de contrariedades que podría traerle y como lo perdería todo.

Tori tenía miedo. El cambio de administración empezaba a afectarle. Tomás se había encargado de ir cerrando puertas en su camino, moviendo influencias para quitarle empleos y, bajo tanta presión, Tori finalmente cedió. Tess logró lavarle el cerebro y hasta le dijo que decir. Lo sé porque yo fui testigo.

Un día llegó al teatro y sin que los demás se percatasen, la tomó del brazo a su camerino. Yo las seguí y me escondí unos metros a sus espaldas, escuchando toda la basura que le recitaba al oído: «_Cat hará lo mismo en el futuro; hará a un lado a su hermano, así es este mundo, no te sientas mal_», pero Tori se negaba a hacerle caso, todavía resistía.

De corazón creí que no sería capaz, que como siempre le ganaría su alta moral y su amistad con Cat no le permitiría caer en esa trampa. Pero cuando escuché -unos días más tarde- a sus labios repetir las palabras de esa víbora, perdí mi norte y enfurecí. Había sido tan estúpida como para dejarse convencer.

Cat estaba muy herida, tanto que renunció al evento ese mismo día. Andre lo hizo, pero con mucho enojo y fue la última vez que tuvo contacto directo con Tori. Robbie eligió el lado de Cat, así como yo y Beck, él no cantaría, solo haría una presentación en escenario antes del show, así que él también se hizo para atrás.

Recuerdo haberle gritado que nunca más se acercara a nosotros, mucho menos a mi mejor amiga. Estaba tan indignada, tan dolida, ¿quién diablos era? Lo hubiese esperado de Trina, pero nunca de Tori.

Pero así es la vida. Siempre da la vuelta y llena de razón a la gente estúpida.

Unos meses después -casi un año- Beck y Cat empezaron a salir. Nadie en el medio tenía conocimiento de esto, fue una relación tras bambalinas. Solo los cinco amigos de siempre lo sabíamos.

Yo no tenía problemas con el asunto. Beck y yo terminamos antes de graduarnos de la secundaria y para ese entonces yo ya estaba muy consciente de que me iban más las mujeres. Cat era mi mejor amiga y se veía feliz, así que los apoyé desde un inicio.

La fama de Cat comenzó a ascender rápidamente, después de que el primer sencillo de su álbum- producido por Andre-, se ubicara en los primeros puestos del Billboard. Beck tuvo la suerte de que un par de películas en las que había trabajado, salieron a cartelera al mismo tiempo, destacándolo también como el nuevo talento de Hollywood.

Robbie seguía intentando crecer como comediante actuando en algunos Clubes exclusivos y muy populares y yo, era la asistente de producción de un exitoso show de HBO y en mis tiempos libres fui desarrollando el concepto de un gran programa para poder vendérselo a la cadena, lo que logré con muchísimo éxito dos años después.

Pero en ese entonces, cuando todo iba tomando camino en nuestras carreras, todavía éramos el mismo grupo de inocentes mocosos, buenos amigos, parados firmes en la tierra. A menos, eso pensaba yo.

Un viernes, como casi todos los que podíamos pasar juntos como grupo, estábamos comiendo pizza en casa de Andre y hablando sobre una premier de Hollywood -a la cual, según Beck, estábamos todos invitados- y Cat mencionó que su hermano le había pedido ir.

Beck entonces se echó una disimulada carcajada, lo cuál me sorprendió, creí que ella lo pondría en su lugar, pero no. Cat rió con él y comentó que ya le había dicho que no iba a ser posible, que este es un negocio delicado y que tienen que cuidar su imagen. Robbie y Andre rieron también.

Los chicos, parados firmes en la tierra, subieron a la estratosfera en menos de un segundo y el recuerdo de Tori y lo que había sucedido casi un año atrás, llegó como un flechazo en ese momento «_Cat hará lo mismo en el futuro; hará a un lado a su hermano, así es este mundo, no te sientas mal_».

No podía creerlo, la juzgamos tanto, la excluimos de todo, la abandonamos, porque creíamos tener la razón… y en ese momento fue así. Luchábamos por lo correcto, mas todo fue en vano.

Ellos cambiaron tanto sin que yo me diera cuenta, siguieron las reglas de lo «correcto en el negocio» y rompieron todo lo que los convertía en esas personas que yo quería, admiraba y respetaba.

Vaya, ¿quién sabe?, quizá hasta yo cambié. Pero en ese momento, escuchar a mis amigos expresarse de esa manera, me cayó como un balde de agua fría… y desperté.

Extrañé a Tori entonces, a la vieja Tori, a la que no vivía al mando de una estúpida caza fortunas.

¿Quién diría que en ese entonces, yo necesitaba de vuelta a la mujer que tuvo el valor de dejarlo todo y terminó convirtiéndose en otra persona?

Aquella que vive de lo simple y es feliz con tan poco, la que ni siquiera tiene un televisor en esta alcoba y la que, a pesar de tener millones en el banco, vive de servir tragos en un bar y camina a casa bajo la lluvia.

Esa hermosa chica que ahora duerme intranquila y dolida a mi lado, la que me calienta con su intermitente respiración.

¿Quién creería que Izzy es exactamente la Tori de la que me enamoré?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	54. Questions

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Dormir, nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes. Prestarle mi conciencia al sueño siempre me ha causado problemas. Más aún ahora que puedo contemplarla, más ahora que ella ya no pretende conmigo.<p>

De repente, logro escuchar una melodía conocida a lo lejos. Pronto me percato de que alguien me está llamando y que dejé mi teléfono en la planta baja, sobre el mesón a un lado de mi empapada ropa.

Lo dejo sonar, pero vuelve a replicar, una y otra vez. Así que me levanto con cuidado y me desprendo de su abrazo dejándola sola en esa confortable cama, para bajar a averiguar quién llama con tanta insistencia.

Cinco llamadas continuas de Cat, una de Beck, que seguramente también fue Cat, para cerciorarse de que no la estaba evitando solo a ella.

Esa boba melodía vuelve a sonar y contesto inmediatamente, usando la voz más baja que tengo e intentando ir al lugar más remoto de la casa, para evitar despertar a Tori.

—¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a tu casa y no me respondes el timbre.

—No estoy ahí, Cat.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Eso no importa —le respondo tratando de que abandone su insistencia pero no lo hace.

—Dime que no fuiste a buscarla otra vez, Jade.

—No, solo… necesitaba un poco de espacio.

—¿Dónde estás?

—¡Dios, Cat! No puedes dejarme en paz unos días, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar sola.

—Me preocupas —me dice molesta. Ya lo sé, la idea de que busque a Tori, que la encuentre, que tal vez tome la misma decisión que ella, la aterra, la irrita y nos ha causado muchos enfrentamientos últimamente—. Regresa a casa, ella ya no importa. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo. Deja de buscarla.

—Cat, estoy bien. No estoy buscando a Tori, sí. Estoy quedándome con una amiga y preferiría que me des mi espacio.

—Espero que tu amiga sea prudente y no vaya a vender secretos de tu sexualidad por ahí a alguna revista de chismes, porque tu querías aliviar las tensiones por una noche.

Con lo que me importa si eso llegase a suceder. Ya lo leo: «_La cantante y productora del famoso show de HBO, sale forzadamente del closet_».

¡¿A quién diablos le importa?! Ah, sí. A ella.

Desde que firmamos un contrato para grabar juntas algunas pistas de su nuevo álbum, le importa mucho que un «escándalo» vaya a perseguirla, ergo el bendito papel lleno de condiciones.

—Tranquilízate, Cat. Dije amiga, no prostituta.

—Está bien, solo espero que dejes de buscar a Tori, Jade. Ella no te conviene y ahora deberías pasar en la compañía de tus verdaderos amigos —me dice en tono de advertencia, tratando de aconsejarme como si fuera esa madre que nunca tuve—. Recuerda lo que le hizo a Beck, recuerda de lo que es capaz.

¡Dios!

Si tan solo se quitara el antifaz que Beck se encargó de ponerle, tal vez podría ver que las cosas no son como él se las cuenta.

El imbécil de mi ex-novio -el que en sus ojos es la pareja perfecta-, se volvió un maldito mujeriego y aprovecha cualquier ocasión para ponerle los cuernos.

Esa noche en particular, Cat tenía una entrevista en vivo en un canal de televisión y él decidió quedarse en el hotel. Cuando ella llegó a la madrugada -después de todos los compromisos con el canal y la firma de autógrafos a la salida-, entró en la habitación donde él dormía después de su aventura. El bobo ni siquiera se había percatado de que esa estúpida fan que se había tirado hace unas horas, había dejado una prenda íntima en la esquina del velador.

Beck entonces, aprovecho el hecho de que Tori estaba hospedada en el mismo hotel e inventó la más fantástica historia, sobre como ella le había invitado un trago en el bar y seguramente lo había drogado para acostarse con ella y así crear un problema entre ambos. Cat le creyó, sin preguntar nada, sin discutir… simplemente le creyó.

¿Qué sacaba Tori de todo eso? Nada, pero ella fue la culpable inmediatamente.

Lo que Beck no sabía es que yo también estaba en esa misma ciudad esa noche, y que asistí a un evento privado patrocinado por la firma de maquillaje de la cual Tori era la nueva modelo y ella estaba ahí esa noche, en el evento, no con él.

Traté de explicarle a Cat, pero no me creyó, ni la primera vez que se lo dije, ni la segunda, ni la tercera y para la cuarta ya me estaba recriminando el ¿por qué? la defendía, cuando ella era capaz de todo y que confiaba absolutamente en su estúpido novio.

Es imposible, ellos la usan de excusa para todo. Cada uno de ellos, todos menos Robbie o yo.

No sé el motivo por el cuál él prefiere no entrar en discusiones que la involucren y siempre trata de calmar el ánimo con una broma. Tal vez, es tan sencillo como que Tori nunca le hizo nada; y que, de todos nosotros, tal vez es él, quién conserva todavía una sincera inocencia y no se ha vuelto un cínico.

—Prométeme que volverás pronto —me insiste una vez más—. Quiero que empecemos a preparar las mezclas para las canciones y me gustaría pasar unos días solamente contigo.

—Seguro Cat, te dejaré saber cuando esté por regresar… en unos días.

Sí, por supuesto. Lo que más deseo en el mundo es volver y pasar horas de horas escucharlos aniquilar a Tori, ahora porque no volvió para encontrarse con Sikowitz, porque es una egoísta, cruel e interesada, a la que no le importaba un viejo que algún día conoció.

Por suerte yo conozco la verdad, por suerte yo sé quién Tori es, por eso la busqué, por eso insistí y por esa razón ahora apago este absurdo aparato y vuelvo a la cama para sentir su calor. Porque poco me importa lo que ellos digan o quieran. Ella es con quién necesito estar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por sus comentarios, yo también quiero ir escribiendo lo que pasó con los chicos, en esete mismo capítulo, empecé a hacerlo. Pero como se darán cuenta este fic no es apresurado y mi meta no es llegar al final de la manera más rápida. Para mi todo tiene que ir evolucionando bien, con calma y con coherencia. Este es un fic de capítulos pequeños, pero es un fic largo, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Así que espero que sigamos juntos descubriendo que pasa.

Estimado/a JoriLove, lamento leer que se te fue a la mierda todo en el 47 XD, por mi parte, me gusta como va hasta ahora, no cambiaría nada y seguiré haciéndole caso a mis instintos con el fic.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	55. Things

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Estoy a punto de llegar a Los Ángeles. Es martes, medio día y lo único que quiero hacer es regresar a Las Vegas, pasar unos días más con Tori, unas horas, unos minutos… lo que sea. Simplemente no quiero estar aquí.<p>

Aquel domingo nos levantamos de la cama para un almuerzo tardío. Unos simples macarrones con queso de caja, que comimos en un tazón y con cuchara. No nos tomó más de diez minutos prepararlos.

Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos sobre la alfombra, reposando la espalda en los pies del sillón y yo le señalé la repisa con discos y libros que había notado en la mañana.

Le comenté que había hecho un buen trabajo inventándose una vida, nadie creería que apenas la tenía unos cuantos meses pretendiendo ser Izzy y que estaba segura de que no había leído uno solo de esos libros, además ¿desde cuándo le gustan tanto los Beatles?

Ella rió y me explicó que, en realidad, es la colección de su papá y que, aunque no lo crea, los había leído todos. Eran las únicas cosas que le había heredado, junto con su colección de cámaras de fotos.

—Papá le dejó todo a Trina. A mi me únicamente los libros, los vinilos y su colección de cámaras.

—¡¿Qué?! —le pregunté sorprendida. Después de como se comportó su hija mayor tras el divorcio, pensé que él tendría más consideraciones con Tori.

—Él… me dejó una carta —dijo tapándose la boca para hablar mientras terminaba de comer—. Sabía que a mi me estaba yendo muy bien y que, al contrario de mi hermana, yo si sé administrar mi dinero y no terminaré en una pocilga. Así que me dejó sus pertenencias más preciadas -cosas que él realmente disfrutaba-, para que lo disfrute a él y nuestros recuerdos juntos. A ella le dejó todo lo demás, absolutamente todo.

—Trina no se cansa de protestar que no tuvo nada en la herencia, que tú vendiste la casa para gastarte ese dinero en mil cosas, cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Tori soltó algunas carcajadas, casi atorándose con los fideos y se levantó a buscar algo de tomar.

—Trina es tan falsa, por Dios. Ella mismo puso la casa, con todo lo que tenía adentro, a la venta, una semana después de entregarle las llaves —contesta bebiendo el agua y limpiando su garganta—. Además, es una tonta. Lo vendió muy barato, ni siquiera hizo un buen estudio de bienes raíces del sector. No me costó nada recuperarla.

—¿Tú compraste la casa?

—Sí, como anónimo, hasta la pagué en efectivo a través de uno de los abogados de la firma que contraté proteger todas mis ganancias. Ella no hizo ni una pregunta, le brillaban los ojos.

Y tal vez, eso fue lo que más me sorprendió de todo. Tori tiene un lugar donde esconderse en Los Ángeles, un lugar confortable, por lo menos tres veces más grande que este y con todas las comodidades del mundo, por lo menos con un par de televisores, pero ella está allí, viviendo en una antigua fábrica convertida en vivienda y trabajando en un bar de strippers.

Si tan solo tuviese el valor de hacer lo que ella hizo hace seis meses y buscar mi felicidad sobre todo lo demás. Pero no, aquí estoy. Cruzando los límites de la ciudad, lista para llegar a casa, tomar un baño y salir al estudio para comenzar los ensayos de las canciones que grabaremos para su nuevo álbum.

Hogar, dulce hogar… ya quiero regresar a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios. Ya saben que no me ofendo si dejan sus sospechas, espero leerlos pronto.


	56. Can I Kiss You?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo besarte? —me preguntó esa noche de domingo y solo con escuchar esas palabras ya me tenía completamente dispuesta a todo.<p>

Asentí dejando mi estúpido celular a un lado y, enderezándome un poco para que ella pueda acomodarse en mi regazo, la envolví con mis brazos.

Entonces me sonrió y me dijo:

—¿Quién diría que un día estaría con Jade West pidiéndole un beso?

Y yo le conteste:

—¿Quién diría que ese día yo se lo daría?

Volvió a sonreír sobre mis labios y se contuvo unos segundos, provocándome una ansiedad que tuve que calmar tomándola del rostro y presionándola a mis labios.

Creo que Tori está muy consciente de que me gusta y de lo importante que es, no es solo un capricho para mi. Lo que no sabe es el «por qué» y tal vez, es eso lo que la intriga tanto y la razón por la cual me permite estar con ella, saber su secreto y pasar de él. Tal vez es por eso que ya no finge conmigo.

No creo que sea por pena. Me lo dejó saber claramente cuando me puso a limpiar su casa con ella, el lunes después de una pesada noche de besuqueos y toqueteos. Y, aunque no pasó más que eso, no me he sentido tan viva en años, no como en _esa noche_.

No me cuesta nada recordar las cosas que hicimos estos días restantes que pasamos juntas, solas las dos. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una visita, nada… únicamente las dos, disfrutando del silencio con Radiohead escuchándose de fondo, con comida rápida que sacábamos de una lata o una caja de cartón de la alacena, con juegos entre sábanas, con gemidos reprimidos y su necesidad de acercarme cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Empezó con una simple petición, que le de un beso. Terminó con su espalda arqueándose sobre el colchón mientras yo la hacía mía con mis labios en su centro.

"¿Por qué diablos regresé aquí?", pienso mientras cierro la llave de agua fría y tomo la toalla para salir a mi fría habitación y vestirme para encontrarme con Cat.

Necesito que el tiempo corra y el sábado llegue pronto para volver a la carretera y regresar a esa ciudad, a su casa, a su cama… a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	57. Fire

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Reposarla sobre esa blanca y pulcra alfombra mientras la besaba a mordiscos por la quijada, bajando hasta su cuello, sacándole suspiros que solo soñaba con tener es, tal vez, mi recuerdo más vívido de esa noche.<p>

Dicen que el dolor y la tristeza se apaciguan en el calor de otro cuerpo, y si es así, nosotras no dejamos de calmar nuestras penas durante esos tres días.

Lo malo de empezar de esta forma es que pronto entiendes que todo podría ser nada más que un efecto secundario, que no hay cadenas que te sostengan, que te anclen, todo es superficial… y eso me asusta.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —me susurró haciéndome prestarle mi completa atención—. He… deseado esto desde es sábado pasado en el club.

Si tan solo supiera que con esa simple confesión logró que me perdiera en ella, que dejase mi control de lado y que todo lo que ella quisiera, lo haría con tan solo una mención de sus labios.

¿Quién sabe en realidad cómo llegas a este punto? ¿Cómo funciona esto del amor?

Yo, la verdad no tengo idea.

Me esfuerzo mucho por recordar el minuto en que me di cuenta, el instante en que ate cabos y supe que lo que sentía por ella no era un simple gusto o un deseo por su cuerpo o un capricho, pero no puedo.

Algunas personas pueden hacer un mapa detallado de como llegaron a enamorarse. Como se conocieron, se hicieron amigos, empezaron a salir, encontraron cosas en común, otras que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y de repente, dado un tiempo prudencial ya sabían que se levantaban con corazones flotantes a los lados de su sonrisa.

Nosotras en realidad nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, nuestras personalidades chocaban mucho, básicamente por la envidia que le tenía y los celos que me provocaba ver a mi novio, de ese entonces, mirarla de pies a cabeza como si fuese la mejor barra de chocolate.

Sin embargo debo admitir que por más que yo me negara a considerarla una persona importante en mi vida, ella se daba formas de estar presente cuando más la necesitaba.

Recuerdo que ella reparó mi cometa la primera vez que fui a buscarla para que me ayude con Beck. Ese estúpido juguete no fue más que una excusa que inventé ese momento, pero ella invirtió tiempo en arreglarla de todas formas.

Cuando la eligieron para cantar en los Platinum Music Awards, me sorprendió por su lealtad, sabía que Beck le gustaba, pero se abstuvo de besarlo, por mi, y ella no sabía que yo la estaba viendo, solo lo hizo.

Tengo que admitir que siempre la consideré muy bonita, como negarlo, siempre tuvo un cuerpo de ensueño, lo que pude comprobar cuando fuimos a burlarnos de Trina en el canal de televisión mientras grababan Divertisimo, y nos tuvimos que disfrazar de queso.

Sé que mi admiración por ella creció especialmente en dos ocaciones. La primera fue después de terminar por última vez con Beck y la llamé para que vaya a buscarme a las afueras de mi cafetería favorita. Esa noche llovía a cántaros y, aunque ella no tenía licencia, tomó prestado el auto de su papá y fue por mi.

Y la segunda fue cuando tuve que enterrar a mis abuelos -esos que me criaron, por así decirlo- y ella fue la única que estuvo conmigo. Viajó de Nueva York apenas se enteró y me acompañó durante el entierro, acompañándome en el cementerio, sentadas hasta el anochecer.

El resto de mis amigos estaban «demasiado ocupados» como para viajar y su «profesionalismo» no les permitió cancelar sus compromisos. Pero ella lo hizo, no le importó nada más que ayudarme y aunque la criticaron de una manera muy fuerte, estuvo ahí.

Probablemente por eso me sorprendió tanto, cuando sucedió lo del hermano de Cat. ¿Cómo pasas de ser una persona con tan alta moral, que no le das gusto a tus deseos por respetar a alguien más, a, de repente, arrastrarte ante la voluntad de una estúpida mujer sin escrúpulos, mandando al diablo tus amistades?

Sin embargo fue ahí, en esa etapa de mi vida -cuando se ausentó de mi vida definitivamente-, que entendí que la extrañaba tanto que ya hasta había dejado de dormir, no comía bien y era un completo zombi. Lo fui por meses.

Fui tan evidente, que mis «amigos» decidieron hacer una intervención para sacarme de ese «ridículo enamoramiento» en el que me encontraba, aunque no funcionó.

Por un tiempo pensé que era obstinación de mi parte, realmente lo hice.

¿Cómo diablos te enamoras de la chica que lastimó tanto a alguien que tu adoras; la que que, en frente de todos, se vuelve tan superficial?

Debía ser un maldito antojo, algo pasajero. Pero como podía serlo si luchaba tanto contra la imagen en la que se había convertido.

Si una persona me decía que Tori era egoísta, yo hacía lo imposible por probarme que no lo era; si me decían que era manipuladora, buscaba formas de convencerme de lo contrario.

Tal vez, fue así cómo me enamoré de Tori. Tuve que buscarla, pasando de la superficialidad que presentaba frente a las cámaras, cavando profundo hasta encontrarla nuevamente y recuperar la certeza de que lo único que había pasado con ella, es que llevaba una máscara tras su nombre y que se escondía.

Ahora puedo decir que la veo tras las decisiones profesionales de Tess, pero yo sé quién es realmente.

Así que al pedirme un beso más, se lo di; al presionarme contra su cuerpo, ejercí más fuerza; al gemir con tanta desesperación, complací sus deseos. La llevé hasta la cama y la recorrí entera, besé cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La memoricé con mis labios, con mi lengua, con mis ojos, con las yemas de mis dedos, me aprendí su ritmo, sus súplicas en un movimiento de caderas y la hice mía. Por unos días ella fue mía y yo… yo fui suya.

Pero ella no me conoce.

Posiblemente cree que sigo siendo la soberbia Jade West de la escuela y piensa que esto para mi es un juego, que no quiero más que unas noches de sexo, de besarla hasta el cansancio. No sabe que estoy rendida ante ella, solo sabe que no quiero perderla.

Eso me asusta. Definitivamente… tengo miedo.

Por que me aterra pensar que en algún momento a Tori se le acabe el «gusto» y yo la veré partir… lejos de mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	58. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —me pregunta Cat al verme con una inusual sonrisa mientras leo uno de los mensajes de Tori.<p>

Yo juego a ser indiferente con esa pregunta y guardo mi celular en el bolsillo, apagando su sonido. Es hora de concentrarse en esto.

Me ubico en mi cabina de grabación y me coloco los audífonos. Perfecto, ahora a cantar como lo hicimos hace un par de horas en el ensayo.

Armonizar con Cat siempre se me hizo muy fácil. Hemos practicado tanto juntas desde la escuela, que lograr componer una canción e interpretarla no nos toma mucho tiempo. Somos un buen equipo, siempre fue así.

—Una vez más, las dos al mismo tiempo. Atentas a mi dirección, ¿Okey? Vamos —nos dice Andre. Él es el productor del nuevo álbum y hace un trabajo estupendo.

Vuelvo a tomar la posta de ritmo y comenzamos siguiendo sus instrucciones. Esta vez podría darnos un 15/10 de lo bien que nos salió grabar el estribillo.

En pocos minutos tenemos un primer corte de la canción y lo escuchamos para verificar partes en las que tengamos que hacer cambios, pero no son demasiados. Apenas un par de grabaciones por repetir, cantar algunos coros de fondo y la canción estará lista. Aproximadamente un día de trabajo, nada mal.

Pero todo se arruina el momento que Beck entra en el estudio y se sienta con nosotros a escuchar el demo.

No le parece que esté a la altura de Cat, ella debería cantar más partes que yo, ella debería destacar más, después de todo es su álbum, no el mío.

Y ahí es cuando Andre duda de su dirección musical y empieza a anotar cambios que seguramente realizaremos mañana. Todo porque al chico de oro le gusta mover las piezas del tablero ajeno solo para sentirse relevante.

Que importa ya, Andre hará lo que quiera, al igual que Cat. En este punto, ya me viene y me va.

Al parecer, no me di cuenta de que puse nuevamente esa boba sonrisa al continuar leyendo lo que Tori me escribe.

—¿Quien te tiene así de contenta?, ¿encontraste a tu Caperucita Roja? —me pregunta el imbécil de mi ex.

—Me acaban de contar algo muy gracioso, ¿te molesta verme feliz?

—Pensé que te vería trapeando el piso de toda la pena que tenías por la partida de Sikowitz.

—Llore bastante estos días, quédate seguro de eso. Solo es un chiste nada más. —No sé ni por qué me defiendo, tal vez es un reflejo condicionado. Él me acusa de algo y yo le respondo sin pensarlo dos veces, desentendiendo sus intenciones. Así es como he evitado hablar de Tori en mucho tiempo, sin echar leña al fuego.

Es interesante ver como él, aunque me conoce muy bien, se queda satisfecho con eso. Pero no voy a preguntarle sus motivos, mientras deje de fastidiarme todo está bien.

Tori sigue enviándome mensajes que logran ponerme de buen genio, pero pronto noto una sombra sobre mis hombros.

—¿Quién es Denisse?

No me di ni cuenta en qué momento Cat se paró a mi lado y empezó a leer mis mensajes.

Grabé el contacto con ese nombre, ni siquiera le puse una foto real, tiene un emoticón nada más.

—La amiga con la que te dije que me quedé estos días.

—No será un problema, ¿verdad? —pregunta Beck con un tono exigente, como si él tuviese voz y voto en lo que hago—, tus romances pasajeros siempre quieren entrometerse en tu vida.

—Ella no es un romance pasajero —respondo sin siquiera regresar a verlo—. Es una amiga y punto.

Cat alza los hombros y no insiste, sabe que no les daré más datos sobre ella, ya me pasó en el pasado que al conocer quienes eran mis pequeñas conquistas, estas desaparecían a los pocos días, sobornadas por el imbécil de Beck.

Esa manía que tiene por el control me aturde, yo ya no soy de su interés, sin embargo se empeña en que lo sea y lo que más odio es que no importa cuanto le advierta que me deje en paz, siempre está merodeando en mis acciones.

Estábamos por salir a comer algo, cuando él me detiene a unos pasas de la puerta y me enfrenta con molestia.

—¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

—No te importa Beck, déjame pasar.

—No vas a arruinar esto para Cat, con este álbum va a consolidarse en Europa así que mejor será que te olvides de su juguete nuevo.

—Jmm —río a mis adentros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Lo que yo haga fuera de este estudio es mi problema. Mientras cumpla con las condiciones del contrato que tengo «con Cat», ¿qué haga? o ¿con quién me acueste?, es mi lío —respondo sin más y me cruzo de brazos en frente suyo, firme y fuerte.

—No tienes ni el más mínimo interés en los asuntos de Cat, ni siquiera en su bienestar —me dice descaradamente, cretino, sé lo que le hace a sus espaldas, lo he visto varias veces.

—Ah, ¿y tú sí? —contesto—. Lo único que quieres es seguir controlándola, llevarla de la mano a todo lado para satisfacer tu necesidad de atención, porque a ti no se te pegan ni las moscas cuando estás solo.

—Yo, «soy su novio», me preocupo por ella porque la amo…

—Claro, la amas con taaanta pasión, que te acuestas con una cualquiera pasando un día o te buscas una de esas bobas lolitas que vagabundean queriendo sus cinco minutos de fama en la cama.

—¿Celosa? —Tiene una cara de complacencia única. ¿Cómo puede creer que todavía me interesa? Además de ser lesbiana, jamás regresaría con él.

—Celos de qué, ¿de ver como manipulas y mantienes ciega a mi mejor amiga?

—Ella no es ciega, sabe exactamente como funcionan las cosas.

—Ella confía en ti plenamente, eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con que le pongan los cuernos.

—Cat entiende que a veces las mujeres se me ofrecen…

—Imbécil, ¿y tú no puedes decir que no?

—Lo hago, la mayoría de las veces —Pone esa sonrisa de perro con hueso nuevo, ¿dónde diablos quedó mi amable y considerado novio?

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto, Beck?

—¿En qué? ¿En un hombre?

—¡En un maldito engañador!

—Tú no tienes calidad moral para hablar de engaños —dice borrando su mueca de felicidad—, ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me traicionó a mi con una mujer mayor cuando estábamos en la maldita escuela? ¿No fuiste tú la que fijó el ejemplo de fidelidad?

—Yo era una adolescente, estaba confundida y eso fue un error.

—¡Un error que nos costó una relación de cuatro años!

Y ahora veo de donde sale tanto veneno que siempre tiene para mi. Jamás me perdonará lo que le hice entonces.

—Hubiese dado lo mismo, ¿sabes? Sigo siendo lesbiana y un día íbamos a terminar.

—Pues Cat y yo no estaremos juntos para siempre. Algún día vamos a terminar. ¿Qué importa si me acuesto con alguien más?

Es un completo idiota. Se volvió amargado, solitario, interesado en el dinero, en la fama. Pero se olvidó de ser un ser humano, un buen amigo, se olvidó de la lealtad y la sinceridad.

Y sí, lamento en el alma haber sido la causa de que él dejase de confiar en las personas cuando me vio teniendo relaciones con mi maestra de guión en el aula de clases y, unos días después, en mi casa, cuando finalmente me enfrentó.

Fue un estúpido error que lo destrozó todo. Pero el decidió convertirse en esto, en la sombra de la persona que podría ser.

Lo siento, fui una pésima novia al final, pero aprendí algo y seguí adelante. Él solo se hundió.

—Vamos chicos, muero de hambre —dice mi pelirroja amiga.

Aún lo es, aunque por el momento esté cegada por el hombre que ama y a pesar de que haya cometido muchos errores y haya perdido parte de esa linda inocencia que la caracterizaba.

Es mi amiga porque ella, al contrario del amargado de su novio, pudo recibir el mismo golpe y perdonar; lo malo es que sigue perdonando. Peor aún, que con el tiempo, eso solo le seguirá robando su esencia.

Y es ahí cuando reflexiono sobre lo que hice y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

¿Habría pasado todo esto, si yo no cometía ese error? ¿El que invalidó a mi amigo de sus emociones y lo convirtió en un cínico? ¿El que provocó su desinterés, su apatía y su maldad?

Tal vez yo sí tengo la culpa de todo. De que Beck se convirtiera en esto; de que Cat vaya dejando su gran personalidad de lado, para ser más como él; de que Andre perdiera a su mejor amiga, el momento en que yo le pedí a Tori que se alejara de nosotros, cediendo a las garras de su manager y finalmente huyendo de todo.

¿Soy culpable? ¿Lo soy?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias a todos por sus review. El fic acaba de pasar los 100 y eso es emocionante, porque tanto ustedes como yo somos parte de esta historia.

Gracias siempre por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	59. CSI

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>El sexo es una de las cosas más increíbles, sorprendentes, apasionadas y alucinantes que puedes experimentar en la vida. No hay comparación, ¿verdad?<p>

¡Absolutamente!, y es por eso que he estado mirando Tori limpiar los lentes de sus cámaras durante las últimas tres horas, sentada en el sofá de su sala.

Es tan cuidadosa y delicada, que me tiene aquí, hipnotizada con cada aliento que retiene en sus pulmones cuando está a punto de tomar ese pedazo de vidrio cerca de su rostro, para inspeccionarlo y limpiarlo de cualquier polvo o suciedad que pueda haberse quedado rezagado en los bordes.

Luego lo coloca dentro de una bolsa plástica y le da un lugar sobre la mesa -en un orden específico- para después continuar con el siguiente y así sucesivamente.

Está usando guantes de goma para no dejar ningún indicio de grasa de sus dedos y lleva el cabello recogido en un moño, para evitar cualquier accidente y perder esas hebras delicadas sobre su tan meticuloso trabajo.

Y es fascinante, realmente lo es.

Porque sí, es sexo es increíble, pero esto que quiero con ella no se trata de sexo.

—Estás muuuy callada, ¿pasó algo en Los Angeles?, ¿en la grabación?

—No, todo normal —le digo, callando los entremeses de aquellos días que me fui de su lado. De qué serviría contarle de las pequeñas riñas que ahora llenan nuestros encuentros con sus ex amigos.

—Tienes una cara de aburrida, única.

—¿Lo crees? —Qué equivocada está. Ya le falta poco para terminar y después puedo llevarla a cenar a donde ella escoja, aunque seguro querrá ir a un lugar de comida rápida y pedir algo extremadamente grasoso—. La verdad estoy bastante entretenida viéndote examinar la evidencia.

—¿La evidencia? ¿Acaso me parezco mucho a Grissom? —dice imitando una escena muy seria de CSI, sacándose los lentes con gravedad, como si acabase de descubrir al asesino.

—No, no a Grissom… pero tal vez sí a una Sara Sidle.

—Eso te convertiría a ti en Grissom —me dice cambiando su tono a uno más cantado, tal como el personaje que acabo de asignarle y me saca una sonrisa, porque nunca fue muy buena con los acentos, se escucha graciosa, como cuando la molestaba en la escuela.

—Bueno, eso tiene más sentido. Yo soy -de las dos- la que más puede conservar la «calma», pensar en frío. Además ojos azules, cabellera castaña… Vamos de la mano.

—También eres un poco sorda —dice con una carcajada. No lo vi venir, pero tiene razón; más que sorda, terca—. Sí, van muy de la mano con Grissom.

—Y tú eres la única que me entiende, así que tal vez no hacemos mal nuestros papeles.

—¡Y, estamos en Las Vegas!

—Así es… —concuerdo sin acercarme demasiado, no quiero alterar el orden y la limpieza del laboratorio—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

—¿Pizza? —¿No lo dije? Algo grasoso hasta el último pedazo.

—Lo que tú quieras… y con mucha soda.

—¡Perfecto! —dice terminado de guardar el último lente y finalmente se deshace de sus guantes y su moño, y me pierdo aún más en esa imagen; en observar, cuidadosamente, como las curvas de su suave cabello, se desenroscan lentamente y una cortina de delicadas líneas castañas van cubriendo sus hombros con un ligero rebote.

Puede pedir de comer lo que se le venga en gana y, el sexo, no me importa un comino después de instantes como este.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Una vez más gracias por el tiempo que les toma leer este pequeño trabajo y nos leemos mañana.


	60. Coffee

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>En todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, no la visto usar el teléfono ni una sola vez, excepto hoy. Ha pasado prendida de él desde que salimos del restaurante, evitando ser específica o dar muchas pistas sobre de que trata la conversación; se limita a unos simples «ajá», «sí», «te entiendo», «lo sé».<p>

Me siento un tanto intranquila porque esto me recuerda a momentos en los que la escuchaba conversar con su manager, oyendo todo lo que ella tenía que reprocharle y siguiendo la corriente, porque ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella solo seguía instrucciones, no decidía, no pensaba más allá de las mismas, nada. Así que solo puedo imaginarme que está hablando con Dinah y que ella ya sabe lo que está sucediendo entre su cliente favorita y su mejor empleada.

Eventualmente llegamos a su casa y ella abre la puerta sujetando el teléfono en el hombro, todavía manteniendo esa absurda llamada. Creo que debería hablar directamente con la dueña del bar, después de todo, esta vez no es como las anteriores, cuando sus bonitas chicas me entretenían por un par de horas y luego las ignoraba pidiéndole que sean despedidas para no tener que volver a verlas.

Además están las reglas y yo las conozco muy bien: «No pueden salir con las clientes» y si lo hacen tienen que prohibirles que regresen al bar para evitar pleitos, lo que Dinah jamás se atrevería a hacer conmigo, no después de la cantidad de dinero que le meto a ese lugar.

Así que terminará siendo Tori la que salga del club, tal como las demás. La diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, no puedo permitirlo y no es porque me encante la idea de que otras mujeres la estén besando, o tocando, o bailando con ella, o pagando un baile privado o que Tori se saque cada una de esas prendas que tiene encima solo para deleitar sus ojos… Pensándolo bien…

No, no puedo.

Y ahí está el problema, no somos nada. No puedo exigirle que renuncie, no puedo pedirle siquiera que lo considere.

Estamos haciendo… esto y «esto» no solo no tiene nombre, es inestable, es un misterio, un acertijo que todavía tengo que descifrar.

—Bueno, lo sé y no te preocupes por el dinero, no es… No, tienes razón y está todo bien, quédatelo.

¿Dinero? ¿Se refiere a su porcentaje de lo que yo pagaba por ella?

—Sí, lo sé… y te lo agradezco. Nos vemos el martes, adiós.

Me siento tentada a preguntarle qué pasó, pero no lo haré. Ya lo dije, no somos nada, eso me quita todos los privilegios.

Ella cuelga y calla por unos minutos, mientras se quita su chaqueta y deja sus cosas en el perchero.

—Dinah está molesta —me comparte sin tapujos. Abrió la puerta, ahora sí puedo entrar en el tema.

—¿Se enteró de…?

—Sí —me interrumpe ayudándome a no ponerle un término a «esto»—, nos acaba de ver salir del restaurante.

—Espero que eso no afecte las cosas en tu trabajo. Conozco las reglas.

—Lo sé, las chicas me contaron sobre las innumerables veces que alguien se atrevió a romperlas contigo y como eso les costó el puesto.

—Puedo hablar con Dinah para que no te despida, ella hace muchas excepciones por mi.

—Dinah no puede hacerme nada, no te preocupes.

Claro que puede y lo hará. No porque ella sea bonita, guapa, irresistible y una empleada destacada, la dejará quedarse. He logrado que muchas chicas, con esos mismos atributos, estén fuera en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Lo digo en serio, iré el martes temprano y…

—No hace falta. A menos que quieras ir.

—Pero no quiero que pierdas el trabajo, no por mi.

—No puedes perder algo que ya no tienes —dice dando media vuelta y caminando casualmente a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, desentendiéndose de lo que acaba de decir.

—Em… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Renuncié el martes pasado.

¿Renunció? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te sorprende?

—Algo —le contesto—, no tenías que hacerlo…. A menos que —Diablos, especulé. Tal vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo y yo que me pasé la película por la cabeza, que se trataba de «esto»—… seguro es por tu proyecto y…

—Es por nosotras —me corta tajantemente.

¿Y qué diablos se supone que le contestas a eso? ¿Estamos definiendo «esto»?

—Tú y yo…

—No somos nada, no… aún —dice acercándose un poco y se sienta sobre el brazo del sillón, mirándome con sinceridad, sin expectativas, tranquila y paciente. Seguro yo tengo la cara más estúpida, dividida entre sorpresa y desesperación, porque me regala una ligera mueca que intenta asemejar una sonrisa, pero no lo es.

—Y… ¿quieres que lo seamos?

—No lo sé —Sincera, definitivamente sincera.

—Pero renunciaste por un «no lo sé».

—Renuncié porque prometí -el día que llegaste empapada a mi puerta- que no jugaría contigo —confiesa poniéndose en pie y tomando camino hacia donde yo me encuentro—. Renuncié porque si en un futuro, tú y yo decidimos ser «algo», será mejor quitar las piedras del camino.

Así que, sí, lo ha considerado. No sabe si lo quiere, pero lo ha tomado en cuenta y eso me hace sentir un miedo terrible, no estoy segura del porqué.

—No te preocupes por Dinah, todo está bien entre nosotras, solo quería descargar la frustración que sintió al vernos.

Asiento porque no tengo más palabras, pero ella no espera nada de mi.

Se acerca a mi rostro y deposita un tierno beso en mi mejilla, se separa y me sonríe esta vez con toda la intención de que yo le regrese el mismo gesto y lo logra, porque es algo involuntario en mi, un reflejo que he desarrollado por ella.

—¿Quieres poner algo de música? Te prepararé el café que te prometí en la pizzería —sale nuevamente en dirección a esa pequeña estufa para calentar el agua y hacer una de las cosas más mágicas que he probado en mi vida. Pasar café manualmente. Un café especial que compra en grano y ella mismo muele -solo lo venden en la parte bohemia de esta ciudad-, un toque de cardamomo y una gota de esencia de almendra. Quince minutos que valen la pena esperar por semejante perfección, minutos que valen más que mil tazas comunes de café, minutos que puedo ver como me dedica una acción tan personal. Lo hace por mi, para agradarme, para regalarme algo singular a lo que no me puedo resistir.

Dios, amo a esta mujer y ella, con una movida, acaba de cambiar el juego entero.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer y por sus palabras. Nos leemos mañana.


	61. Problem

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Todo estaba tranquilo hasta hace 5 minutos. Tori se encontraba en la cocina, cortando unos quesos para picar, yo sirviendo unas copas de vino para acompañarlo y unos naipes para recordar los viernes de poner de la adolescencia. Pasar un tiempo juntas, antes de que yo deba emprender nuevamente camino a mi ciudad.<p>

Perfecto, todo, y luego...

—Jade, puedes por favor atender a la puerta, seguramente es el pedido que hice a la farmacia —dijo todavía ocupada con el queso—. Servicio a domicilio, una ingeniosa forma de evitar concurrir a esos lugares abarrotados de gente que pueda descubrirla, aunque, seis meses después, nadie esta pendiente de las noticias de su desaparición. Claro que ser precavidos no está de más.

Me acerqué a la mesa de la entrada, tomé el dinero para pagar y abrí ese hermoso bloqueo que mantiene a todo lo que no pertenece aquí, allá, afuera.

—¿Jade?

Lo único que quería es que alguien me mate, o mejor, que alguien lo mate a él, lo haga desaparecer, finito, no existe más, un problema menos, al menos para mi.

—Ben —dije con molestia, al verlo ahí parado con un ramo de flores y una maleta para unos días. Definitivamente, esto es un problema.

—¡¿Ben?! —preguntó ella limpiándose las manos en el mantel de cocina y saliendo para encontrarnos en la puerta. Llevaba una estorbosa emoción junto con una enorme sonrisa, como si este tipo fuese gran cosa—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Que haces aquí? —Lo abrazó, ¡se colgó de su cuello! Le dio un apretón y lo invitó a pasar.

—Estas son para ti.

—¡Rosas blancas! Mis favoritas, gracias —Las recibió y les prestó mucha más atención de la que se merecían. Digo, es un miserable ramo de rosas… blancas, gran cosa—. Están hermosas y huelen increíble. Gracias, Ben. Hace tiempo que no recibía un tan caballeroso detalle.

Toda la perfección se fue al diablo. Problema, este tipo es un problema y Tori, ¿cómo diablos se conforma con tan simple y estúpido regalo?

—Te lo mereces Iz, ya extrañaba esa linda sonrisa, te sienta tan bien.

Cantautor, cursi, barato, de esos de cuarta. No, no, de décima. Arjona es un Dios comparado con él. ¡Qué línea tan trillada, que… que...!

—Ahora sí, ¿me explicas qué hace Jade aquí?

Hago lo que me da la gana, ex «cualquier cosa» porque nunca llegaste a ser su novio… y yo tampoco, pero… ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Tranquilo, Jade ya sabe lo de Tori.

¿Lo de Tori? Dirás lo de Izzy, la mentira. Yo sé la verdad.

—Así que lograste encontrarla, ¿satisfecha? —me pregunta como si, el que hubiese ganado la batalla, fuera él. Pero la que al momento se acuesta con Tori, soy yo.

—Sí, muuuy satisfecha —digo con descaro. Que lo sepa, en la cama que está arriba, así como en la alfombra, contra el refrigerador, en el sillón, en la tina de baño y hasta en el mesón de la cocina, ella…, fue mía.

—Iz, ¿y estás bien con todo esto?

Iz, Iz, Izzy, Denisse… ¡To-ri! ¡Victoria!

—Mhmm —le confirma ella con un leve sonido que ni siquiera llega a salir de sus labios, mientras coloca esas desagradables y casi marchitas rosas en agua.

¡No van a vivir, tíralas a la basura!

—¿Quieres un vino?

No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Vino, no! Esta es nuestra noche, la última hasta que tenga que irme por dos semanas a Los Ángeles. No se queda a tomar ningún vino.

—Claro, como decirle no a una copa acompañada de unos quesos y tal vez una constructiva charla sobre la sobreexposición de un vestido.

Ambos ríen como si el tarado hubiese dicho algo increíblemente divertido e inteligente. Pero claro, ese es uno de los grandes problemas que tengo con este tipo, él tiene una historia con Tori. El es algo así como un rival… mi competencia.

—Jade, puedes servirle un poco, por favor.

Pero por supuesto, «ángel de amor», ¿cómo no voy a servirle un trago a tu ex-tire? ¿Me pasas el arsénico?

Todos nos reunimos en la sala, cada uno sentado en un sillón diferente y ellos dos más cerca de lo que quisiera.

—Es un lindo lugar, las fotos no le hacen justicia —dice él virando el rostro por todo lado, observando con cuidado el apartmento—. Veo que fuiste en busca de las cosas de tu papá.

Bien, otra ventaja más, Tori le contó cosas, cosas que yo creí, hasta hace poco, que me había confiado solo a mi. Esto realmente se está volviendo una competencia.

Comparten varios comentarios más sobre la situación actual de ambos, no que no la conocieran ya. Él sabe muy bien sobre el trabajo que Tori tenía y sobre Sikowitz, hasta me da el pésame. Le daré ese punto, fue sincero.

Lo único que parece que Tori no le contó es sobre mi, que la encontré en ese bar, la posición en la que la puse y lo que ahora sucede entre nosotras. Me siento un secreto y no uno sexi y digno de tener. Me siento un sucio estorbo, uno que él no esperaba encontrar cuando decidió venir.

Los veo reír un poco, brindan alzando sus copas y extendiéndome el gesto y yo, sigo sentada aquí, observando con cuidado el estado actual de las cosas.

Él es un problema, pero no puedo permitir que se convierta en «el problema» o en algo que nos traiga problemas a ambas, no hasta no definir el «esto» que quedó pendiente.

Ahora me mira con una media sonrisa completamente sarcástica.

No has ganado aún pequeño Ben… no todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por pasar por aquí, leer y todo lo demás. Hasta mañana.


	62. The Prize

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—Jade, por favor, basta.<p>

No, lo siento, pero no basta.

Tuve que tragarme horas de horas con ellos dos hablando, riendo y bebiendo vino como si fuesen amigos de años o una muy buena pareja que comparte ese tipo de momentos agradables en una noche cualquiera.

Pero ésta, se supone que sería mi noche y tengo que quitarle la cara de eterno ganador al idiota de Ben, que ahora mismo está en la planta baja tratando de dormir en el sillón.

—Son las tres de la mañana, estoy agotada y un poco tomada y necesito dormir —insiste entre susurros, porque no quiere que Ben nos escuche. Por eso me evita, por eso no desea que la toque como lo estoy haciendo, acariciando su piel bajo la musculosa de algodón que utiliza para dormir.

Pero yo tengo una misión y la voy a llevar a cabo, quiera o no.

Si he aprendido algo de Tori, es que le encanta empezar suave, ya sea con besos o con caricias. Mientras más tensa logre ponerla, más disfruta al llegar al final.

Así que empiezo a acariciarla superficialmente por el abdomen, casi sin tocarla, haciendo que esa angustia le ponga la piel de gallina.

—Para, por favor —me suplica pero no le presto atención.

En realidad no quiere que me detenga, solo evitar que su ex se sienta incómodo al escucharnos tener relaciones. Y claro que lo hará. La segunda planta es tan abierta como la primera, ninguna pared más que la que separa a la habitación del baño y, entre este piso y el inferior, la única división es una pared baja -a manera de balcón- que da justo a la sala, porque este cuarto no cubre la totalidad del lugar, solo llega hasta la mitad. Nos escuchará, no hay duda de eso.

—Vamos, Tori. Sé que lo quieres igual que yo. Me voy por dos semanas y esto será un buen recuerdo.

Ella sabe que sí, con lo que suceda esta noche tendré que arreglármelas por el tiempo que esté lejos, yo sola. Y la verdad, preferiría que el recuerdo se guarde en mi mente bajo el archivo: «la hice terminar como los dioses».

Subo mi mano despojándola de esa prenda inútil y acaricio sus senos que ya presentan huellas de su excitación, lo que me provoca sumergirme en ellos con mis labios y Tori suelta una pesada respiración, alzando los brazos para librarse de su camiseta. Así es, también lo quiere, no puede negarlo.

—Jade… por favor, no es justo para…

—No lo menciones, él no debería estar aquí… No es justo para mi.

—Jade…

No me detengo, que diga y proteste lo que quiera, yo la deseo. Más que nada, necesito hacerla gritar y que ese imbécil aprenda como hacerle el amor a una mujer como ella.

Ahora deslizo una mano sobre su ropa interior en un movimiento más violento y, sin mucho pensar, y noto que la prenda está muy húmeda y me dan ganas de llevar esto lo más rápido posible para satisfacer mis propias ganas. Pero me detengo y empiezo a acariciarla por sobre la tela con movimientos verticales que llegan hasta su entrada.

—Hmmm… hmmm —respira sin decir una palabra, cada vez más agitada, pero evitando soltar un sonido, tragándose todas las ganas que tiene de gemir.

Es tiempo de obligarla a soltarse más.

Me acomodo a horcajadas sobre ella, a la altura de sus rodillas y me inclino para regresar a sus senos, devorarlos de a poco, empezando con unas sutiles lamidas que van desde la llanura más baja hasta llegar a esa excitada punta y terminar es su clavícula. Juego así por varios minutos sintiendo como la desesperación se acumula y ella me pide más presión pasando sus manos por mi nuca y llevándome más cerca a su cuerpo cuando estoy en el punto más alto y entonces abro mi boca, lo más que puedo, y me lleno de ella logrando que exclame un ligero y corto lamento.

Empiezo a presionar con un suave movimiento mi lengua contra su pezón que, cada vez, se tensa más y eso me excita tanto.

Voy cerrando mis labios, atrapando ahora toda la aureola y succionándola, presionando con mis dientes delicadamente ese botón.

—Jade —susurra—, detente…, no voy a poder mantenerme así…

Si yo no quiero que lo haga.

Quiero que explote, que se deje llevar, que grite como siempre, que no tenga restricciones, que sea malditamente libre. ¡¿Qué importa Ben?!

—Shh —le digo una vez que llego hasta su oído—, o te oirá él y no queremos eso, ¿no? —Claro que lo quiero, es lo que más deseo… que escuche quién ganó esta noche.

Ella niega con su cabeza ligeramente, acordando conmigo.

Empiezo a besar su cuello a grandes bocanadas, mordisqueando su piel, acomodándome mejor sobre su cuerpo para que sienta mi peso en ella. Sé que le gusta eso, la fuerza y la unión que dos personas pueden llegar a tener en el sexo.

Muevo mis caderas, arremetiendo mi centro sobre su pierna derecha que está entrelazada con las mías.

Mi ansiedad no me ayuda, la necesito, la quiero y sé que estoy tan mojada como ella en este momento.

Retorno a sus labios, profundizando un beso que no quiero romper. Tori sabe lo que hace, de eso no hay duda, la mejor de todos, absolutamente todos con los y las que he estado en mi vida.

Ella baja sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cola y empieza a presionarme para apurar mis movimientos, pero yo no quiero llegar tan pronto. Sí, tengo ganas, quiero llegar al orgasmo esta noche, pero no así, no tan pronto. Lo que más me importa es que ella lo haga, quiero encenderla hasta que no pueda más y libere todo lo que está guardándose.

Nos separo y empiezo a descender por su pecho, anidando las palmas de mis manos sobre esos dos montes para acariciarlos mientras yo continuo mi camino hasta su centro y la beso por encima de su interior.

Ella se estremece y me deja conocer su necesidad cuando con sus propias manos se baja la prenda y se expone a mi.

Vamos bien.

La ayudo a quitársela y regreso mis labios a su tobillo para emprender mi camino a ese ardiente pedazo de cielo que tiene entre las piernas.

Paso mis labios por la superficie de sus pantorrillas, depositando un beso corto por detrás de su rodilla y siento como salta inconscientemente, reaccionando a mi toque, necesitándome cada vez más, pero sabe que esto le encanta y no me apura. Le gusta que la moleste hasta que su estómago esté en nudos.

Beso con más intención sus muslos y me acomodo entre sus piernas recostándome en la cama. La sostengo con mis manos aprisionando sus piernas y voy directo hasta esa brillante y urgida área.

Apenas la toco ella exclama un nuevo gemido y se esconde entre sus brazos, para evitar volver a soltar una exclamación que delate nuestras acciones.

La recorro con mi lengua. Sus pliegues abriéndose para mi en mi búsqueda por su clítoris, ese que ya, en múltiples ocaciones, ha salido a saludarme pero que ahora por la rigidez de su dueña todavía se esconde.

Abro más sus piernas para encontrar más acceso bajo nuevamente hasta su entrada, molestándola con la punta, dándole unos empujones y volviendo hasta arriba y lo repito varias veces hasta sentir que empieza mover sus caderas buscando más presión.

Es hora entonces de hacerla gritar.

La recorro con mimos hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con pasión enseñándole bien que sabe su excitación en mis labios y, sin aviso, la penetro con dos dedos que se deslizan con gran facilidad.

Juego con ella, masajeándola con movimientos circulares, acumulando su impaciencia.

—Mírame —le digo separándome de sus labios, todavía se resiste a dejarse ir, aprieta sus párpados con fuerza, no quiere que él nos escuche, no quiere entregarse por completo. Ella respira agitada y no me hace caso—. Abre los ojos, Tori. Quiero ver tus hermosos ojos. —Y como por arte de magia lo hace, me observa con cuidado, analizándome y aprovecho para arremeter con vigor logrando otra queja, más sonora que la anterior.

Se muerde el labio con fuerza, hará todo lo posible por no perder la batalla, pero yo ya la tengo ganada.

Sonrío bajando otra vez, para terminar lo que inicié con mis labios. Está más dispuesta que hace unos minutos y busco su clítoris con una simple succión sin dejar de embestirla, cada vez con más sentimiento y ella ya no puede más.

Toma una almohada y se la coloca sobre el rostro silenciando su furor. Seguro me ganaré un reproche en la mañana pero ahora… ahora será mía, frente al estúpido de Ben.

Inserto con facilidad un dedo más y arremeto repetidamente, logrando mi cometida. Tira esa almohadilla al piso y respira con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que el intermitente sonido recorre cada centímetro de esta casa.

Está cerca y yo no me detengo hasta que la siento exclamar un gemido a voz alta. Finalmente se rindió, explotó y ahora suelta cada uno de sus reprimidos deseos sin importarle si el mundo termina mañana… lo amo.

Trata de escapar de mi agarre. Sí, ya terminó pero está tan sensible en este momento y yo no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad de explotar sus debilidades.

La sujeto con fuerza por sus muslos y la detengo, presionándola sobre el colchón. Tori se resiste nuevamente haciéndose para atrás, pero no puede pelear contra mi y en ese preciso instante regreso mis labios a su centro jugando a golpecitos horizontales hasta que la siento estremecerse nuevamente rogándome -con su denso jadeo, sus ojos cerrados y sus puños sosteniendo fuerte las sábanas- que la deje descansar… Pero antes de hacerlo quiero oírla, quiero que declare quién es la que la tiene así, quién la acaba de conquistar en esta noche… quién ganó hoy.

Un poco más de intensión en mis movimientos y…

—¡Jade!… Por favor… —exclama y vuelve a jadear y gemir hasta que vuelve a estremecerse debajo de mi y, dándole un corto beso sobre ese pequeño botón, la suelto y tal como si fuera un gato regreso a su lado.

Está exhausta, con una expresión de satisfacción enorme en el rostro.

Debería tomarle una foto y colocársela en la billetera al idiota de abajo con una leyenda que diga: «Yo, Jade West, hice esto. Sobre tus narices».

—Mañana hablaremos «seriamente» acerca de lo que acaba de suceder —me dice todavía recuperando su respiración.

—Lo sé, pero por ahora ven aquí, te abrazaré lo que quede de la noche.

La rodeo por la espalda con mis brazos y siento como poco a poco su tembloroso cuerpo cede al sueño y yo la aprieto un poco más reposando mis labios en su cuello, esperando a que el cansancio haga lo mismo conmigo y me lleve lejos de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Y bueno, aquí la pregunta. ¿Cambio el rating del fic? No lo creo, pero si ustedes, como lectores, creen que debería entrar a la categoría M, lo pensaré. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.


	63. Truth

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Despierto con el olor de tocino frito y tostadas con mantequilla y al abrir por completo mis ojos, logró disipar mi confusión. Tori sigue profundamente dormida, esta desnuda y cubierta -por debajo de su brazo izquierdo- con ese blanco y suave cobertor de plumas.<p>

Pero si ella está aquí y yo también, significa que el apetitoso olor, que proviene de la cocina, esta siendo producido por nada más y nada menos que Ben.

Me levanto con delicadeza - para no despertarla- y me coloco una bata de baño sobre mi semidesnudo cuerpo para bajar y tener una «cálida» plática con el cocinero antes de que Tori despierte. Será lo mejor, no quiero problemas con ella, no cuando yo debo regresar y él se queda aquí con ella.

—Buenos días —Escucho al tocar los últimos escalones.

—No creo que soy quién esperabas —le digo virando para entrar en esa iluminada área de la casa en la que él se encuentra vestido con otra mudada, sin haberse bañado todavía, porque el único baño disponible en esta casa es el que queda en la segunda planta.

—En realidad, eres exactamente con quién quería hablar.

—Vaya, este es un momento… ¿cómo decirlo?… único —respondo sarcásticamente—, el gran Ben, quiere tener una charla conmigo.

El ríe sin ánimo de burlarse. Saca esos crujientes tocinos y los coloca sobre las tostadas de cada plato, dos en total. Da vuelta y con la cafetera en mano me pregunta:

—¿Negro o con azúcar? Ya no recuerdo tu preferencia.

—Dos de azúcar.

Lo prepara revolviendo con la cuchara y puedo ver como el vapor se eleva con un increíble olor. Claro que ningún café puede compararse al que hace Tori, pero este si que huele bien. Debe ser el hambre que tengo a esta hora de la mañana.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar afuera? —Dice enterándome la taza y el plato y ladea con su cabeza señalando la puerta trasera.

—¿Quieres desayunar, solo conmigo, en la lavandería?

—¿Quieres despertar a Izzy? A estas alturas deberías saber que ella puede dormir un par de horas más así se le caiga la casa encima.

Tiene razón, así que esta preparación, de verdad, no era para ella, era para mi. Tengo curiosidad, no dudo que sabe que también quiero aclararle ciertas cosas.

Cierra la puerta tras de mi suavemente con su pie ya que sus manos están ocupadas. y nos sentamos en una banca donde pega apenas el tibio sol.

—El concierto de ayer fue… entretenido.

—Seamos sinceros Ben, estuvo increíble —digo realzando mi logro, nos escuchó.

—Fue un bonito instrumental, pero con una voz como la de Iz, hubiera sido mejor tener un buen unplugged.

Estamos de acuerdo en algo por lo menos, yo también hubiese querido un concierto únicamente con su voz, pero ella quería cuidarlo a él como si fuera un niño de cinco años que debía ser protegido.

—Creo que lo mejor fue el «encore», no crees, siempre adoro las últimas canciones, esas que el público pide después de que el artista ha dejado el escenario —le menciono, manteniendo aún nuestra comparación.

—Ella siente algo por ti —me dice rompiendo el esquema—, no sé aún qué, pero está ahí, en el filo de sus mangas, en la punta de su lengua, deseando salir.

—Yo… no estoy jugando con ella, si de eso se trata esta conversación.

Él lo sabe porque no hace ningún comentario sobre como puede ver qué transparente soy con mis intensiones. No hace ningún comentario, punto. No lo hace durante un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarla Izzy? Tú sabes quién es.

—Pues, por esa misma razón. ¿Por qué la llamas Tori?

—Ese es su nombre.

—También lo es Denisse, Jade. No lo olvides.

Lo sé, pero ella me permite llamarla por su verdadero nombre, ella no se esconde conmigo.

—Tori puede camuflarse en el mundo, pretender, pero conmigo es su verdadero yo.

—Y aquí es donde perdemos el vínculo que nos unía hasta hace unos segundos —dice dejando su plato y taza de lado, no demoró nada en terminárselo todo—. Ella dejó de ser Tori el minuto que decidió irse y dejar su antigua vida atrás. Poco a poco se convirtió en Denisse; ya era Izzy cuando yo la conocí.

—Es un papel que ella desempeña a la perfección, pero yo sé quién es.

—No lo dudo. Pero estás cometiendo un error.

No voy a negar que acabo de tener un momento agradable con este hombre, pero se acaba de terminar.

—¿No te da miedo?

—¿De qué? —le contesto.

—De que un día vuelva a huir, esta vez de ti.

Sí, lo he pensado mucho. Por eso me angustia tanto irme, dejarla aquí y marcharme por esa puerta. Y cada minuto posible que estoy lejos, trato de comunicarme con ella, un mensaje, una llamada, algo que me permita saber que está todavía aquí.

—Mira, Jade. Yo no vine aquí con la intención que tu crees. Sí, lo hice sin avisar, pero porque noté a Iz muy dispersa y confundida las últimas veces que hemos hablado por teléfono. Me contó que alguien le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Nunca supe que eras tú —me confiesa—, pero si que ella está teniendo problemas con aceptar lo que sea que está pasando.

—No he sentido nada de eso los días que he pasado aquí —le confirmo y pienso en los instantes que hemos pasado juntas. Tal vez le doy poco crédito, tal vez con quién es buena actriz es conmigo.

—Llegué a sentirla como aquel día que me dejó en Chicago y lo terminó todo, antes de que algo pudiese en realidad comenzar entre nosotros. Por eso vine a buscarla, porque no quiero que vuelva a desaparecer.

—No sé cómo, que yo la llame por su verdadero nombre, podría ocasionar una nueva huída.

—Porque yo, y te lo repito para que quede claro, yo creo que ella se ve forzada a ser la de antes contigo. Se ve obligada a volver a ser Tori. Pero recuerda Jade, ella mató a esa mujer, se convirtió en alguien más por su propia voluntad y tú, lo único que estás haciendo, es presionarla a quedarse estancada en una vida que odiaba.

Lo sé y tiene razón, a veces la siento esforzarse demasiado, como cuando digo su nombre y por un microsegundo presiona inconscientemente sus labios. Es casi como si al nombrar si nombre le hiciera daño. Lo he notado, pero lo ignoro, porque sé que no es falsa conmigo, no pretende, es ella… Tori… Izzy… al diablo los nombres es ella conmigo y eso es todo lo que importa.

—No dejes que tu capricho por llamarla como te acostumbraste a hacerlo desde hace años, destruya lo que sea que está por pasar entre ustedes —me aconseja, se nota preocupado y creo que entiendo el porqué. Si ella se va, no solo me deja a mi, se despide también de él, de todo—. Y no te preocupes, yo no vine aquí con la intención de reconquistarla, es tarde para eso y… es solo un nombre, déjalo atrás, como ella lo hizo, o… la perderás.

La perderemos, lo sé… lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer a todos y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho. Nos leemos mañana.


	64. Words

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Escribir, es una de las cosas más excitantes que puede existir. Crear mundos con palabras, las mismas palabras que todos usan para hablar cosas del día a día, cosas comunes, banales y hasta sin sentido. Pero que en una historia toman otro rumbo y crean, con sus rasgos, universos alternos donde podemos perdernos por unos minutos, horas, días, hasta una vida entera.<p>

Escribir… te hace Dios. O al menos así me siento yo cuando elaboro un libreto, cuando le doy vida a los personajes de esa serie que creé con tanto esfuerzo.

La crítica, viene y va… y la verdad, poco me importa. No escribo para agradarle al mundo, escribo para mi. Hago mi truco de magia y lo dejo libre para que tome la forma que pueda en la mente de cada uno de los que la reciben.

Pero lo dejo ir, así de fácil. Doy a luz a un ser, completo y lleno de fallas -porque así es la vida, imperfecta- y veo como se va por el horizonte.

Creo que lo más especial de todo es saber que aunque las ideas salgan de mi mente, esto de escribir es un trabajo conjunto y, en cada capítulo, cientos de personas trabajan para realizar el mejor producto posible.

Mis compañeros escritores, el director, los actores, los maquillistas, sonidistas, gente de escenografía y efectos especiales, editores, asistentes de producción, publicistas, y hasta la gente que ayuda con la limpieza, la comida o los que preparan el café. Todos, haciendo lo imposible por ser los mejores.

Amo mi vida, amo esto, sin importar si cada semana termino exhausta por las horas extra que tuve que invertir o si llega un bloqueo y nos toca echar el doble de ganas. Amo lo que hago.

No me imagino mi vida haciendo algo diferente, no podría dejar esto atrás… jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Reflexiones de Jade para el día de hoy. Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	65. Silence

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Venir al cementerio no es una de mis actividades favoritas, no es que no me guste la paz que hay en este lugar o lo mórbido que puede llegar a lucir, es que hay mucha gente aquí que significo algo importante para mi y a veces es más fácil vivir, sin pensar en la muerte.<p>

Sin embargo entro en este lugar, cumpliendo un encargo que Tori o, mejor dicho, Izzy me hizo antes de partir para Los Ángeles: que visite a Sikowitz en su nombre.

Le compré unas rosas blancas, ahora que se que son sus preferidas, algo... personal, ya que ella no puede hacerse presente, por lo menos en este momento.

Es un camino largo hasta llegar a su tumba, casi tres cuadras desde la entrada, aunque el día es agradable, no mucho calor o demasiado húmedo; la caminata de hace agradable.

Hay un árbol delgado de hojas largas justo en frente de su lápida. No tengo duda de que ese loco de los cocos disfrutaría de su presencia, seguro se imaginaria estar recostado en la playa, bajo la sombra de una palmera.

Me acerco de a poco, revisando que cada una de las flores que traigo este a la perfección antes de dejar el arreglo en el lugar indicado y me doy cuenta que no fui la única que pensó que hoy seria un buen día para visitar a nuestro querido maestro, Robbie está aquí, limpiando con un trapo el nombre tallado en esa piedra gris.

—Jade —me saluda al verme. Lo noto decaído, triste; está solo, ya hace años que no lleva ese muñeco inservible a todo lado, aunque lo conserva para su acto de comedia.

—Hey, Rob.

—Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea —dice, y veo que ha colocado, en uno de los espacios disponibles, un ramo de margaritas—. Es un lindo arreglo.

—Creo que él hubiese preferido un coco —digo y ambos reímos un poco.

—Y si vinieras por tu propia voluntad, seguramente lo hubieras traído.

De repente se vuelve críptico y se agacha para limpiar el otro lado de la lápida. Me sonríe con nostalgia y señala el bouquet que traje, extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a colocarlo.

—Sabía que si alguien iba a poder encontrarla eras tú.

No, sé que no se está refiriendo a Tori, no… ¿Cómo?

—Las rosas blancas —me responde como si hubiera realizado mi pregunta en voz alta—. No son tu estilo, pero sí el de Tori.

—No sé de que hablas —le digo ocultando cualquier seña que deje ver la verdad en mis ojos.

—Tranquila, Jade. Le debo demasiado a Tori Vega, como para traicionarla… o a ti. No diré una palabra.

Y con eso ambos guardamos silencio, no solo para honrar a Sikowitz, pero porque cualquier mención del tema solo traerá más preguntas, más información que no debe ser mencionada. Guardamos silencio pero el ambiente está lleno de cuestionamientos, de incógnitas.

¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Kuroneko, interesante lo de la celebración, aunque planeaba hacerlo en el capítulo 100. Pero 50.000 palabras no suena mal para un festejo. Voy a pensarlo que ya para llegar falta apenas uno o dos capítulos.

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios, a todos ustedes, gracias.


	66. Control

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF.**

* * *

><p>Tengo una personalidad posesiva, siempre lo he sabido y la gente a mi alrededor está muy consciente de ello también.<p>

Me gusta saber que tengo el control de las cosas, de mi vida, que puedo permanecer quieta hasta encontrar una solución, un camino que seguir.

Sin embargo soy celosa y eso dificulta las cosas, porque los celos son agravantes de la impaciencia y es ahí donde pierdo el control.

La obsesión de cualquier persona posesiva es la necesidad de saber. El conocimiento se convierte en tu aliado y tu enemigo al mismo tiempo. Porque para poder tener el control necesitas tener conocimiento y cuando lo obtienes, los celos encuentran un lugar para infiltrarse en tus pensamientos y añejarse, ganar sabor, volverse un licor robusto, hasta el punto en el que no aguantas más y te lo bebes completo y yo… no me llevo bien con la ebriedad.

Con los años he aprendido a manejarlo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me gusta creer.

No necesito saberlo todo, no necesito tenerlo todo, no quiero celar a los que -de pura voluntad- se han dado a mi.

Logré lo que quería con respecto a eso, enfoqué esos rasgos de mi personalidad a la perfección con la que realizo mi trabajo, al éxito que puedo conseguir con la sobriedad de mis acciones, calculando cada milímetro de mis movimientos.

Exceptuando los últimos siete meses.

—¿Vas a visitar a tú hermano? —me preguntó Robbie mientras bajábamos por el sendero del cementerio.

—Ahora que estoy aquí, no puedo dejar de hacerlo. No lo he visto en casi un año.

—Sí, entiendo —respondió—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo mucho que hacer por ahora.

Le dije que: «por qué no» y seguimos caminando hasta la salida lateral.

Finn, mi hermano menor no vive muy lejos de aquí. Tiene un departamento pequeño, se supone que estudia negocios y vive de las limosnas de mis padres.

Él y Robbie solían llevarse bien hace algunos años, fueron compañeros del club de comedia en la escuela y participaron juntos en algunos torneos de póker, cuando los empezaron a pasar por televisión y el juego se hizo muy popular.

Aparte de ganar un par de campeonatos, no siguió ese camino. Tal vez porque estaba más preocupado de donde conseguir sus amadas drogas y de darles el tiempo suficiente, como para ser constante con sus habilidades.

A sus veinte años ha pasado ya dos veces por centros de desintoxicación, que poca ayuda han sido para él. Sé que Rob y Finn se distanciaron hace un par de años y que se ofreció a venir conmigo para asegurarse -como yo- de que el pequeño, flaco y castaño de mi hermano sigue respirando.

—¡Dy! —sonríe con mucho gusto de verme, sus pupilas están dilatadas y se limpia la nariz con el dorso de su mano; se acaba de pegar una línea, es evidente—. ¡Rob! —exclama con el mismo entusiasmo acogiéndolo en un abrazo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? No me digan que ustedes dos están saliendo o algo así.

—¡Finn! Pensé que era claro que yo ya no juego para ese equipo.

—¡Pero Robbie nunca ha sido de ese equipo! —dice riendo en su camino al refrigerador, saca un par de cervezas y nos las extiende invitándonos a tomar asiento.

—¡Hey!

Su departamento tiene un desordenado orden, una fachada de la vida que se supone que tiene. Unos libros ubicados estratégicamente sobre un escritorio a lo lejos, claramente dejados en esa posición hace meses, algunas fotos familiares de cuando éramos pequeños, clara evidencia de «felicidad» y unas frutas sobre un recipiente que seguramente tira cada dos semanas, reemplazándolas con frescas.

También están las evidencias de lo que lo consume, las botellas vacías de cerveza acumuladas en una esquina, la caja de cigarrillos en el mesón, latas de Redbull por aquí y por allá, un espejo pequeño sobre el librero, donde seguramente preparó un último gusto... Cosas que durante años me acostumbre a ver cerca de él.

Robbie se excusa para usar el baño y, una vez a solas, Finn se sienta a mi lado y en voz baja me pregunta.

—¿Ya la encontraste?

Lo niego, no le cuento que la he estado viendo por más de un mes, que se exactamente dónde está y no es porque no confíe en mi hermano, pero... trato de mantener el control, cuidar la información, medir cada milímetro de lo que digo y hago.

—Dy, prométeme que me dirás cuando lo hagas.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber, Finn? No es como si tú y Vega tuvieran una relación muy «cercana».

—¿Sabes, Jade? —cambia su tono a uno de defensa, molesto, como si hubiese tocado un tema delicado—. Tal vez necesite hablar con ella, tal vez me gustaría saber si esta bien, si «todavía respira», tal vez quiera agradecerle algunas cosas...

—¿Agradecerle qué?

—Finn..., alguien esta dormida en tu cama —dice mi amigo a susurros, interrumpiendo mi pregunta.

—Es Erika, mi novia.

Novia, bien. Hasta ahí llego todo.

Sí, soy celosa, hasta con mi hermano. Lo peor es que me deja con más dudas que antes, una chica desconocida, que seguramente yace semidesnuda en su lado de la cama y muchas preguntas por responder.

Ser posesivo es una debilidad, ser celoso una estupidez, ninguna de las dos se lleva bien con una personalidad obsesiva y yo... solo quiero mantener el control.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Una vez más, gracias. Sé que les parece muy poco -en número de palabras- para cada capítulo, pero es el ritmo que quise ponerle al fic. Otra razón por la que decidí publicar diariamente, espero que no sea una gran molestia leerlo de esta forma. Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman y sus mensajes. Nos leemos mañana.


	67. Jade's Memories

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Todavía recuerdo cuando mi hermano y yo éramos pequeños. Yo tenía cuatro años cuando él nació y mi tía Agustina cuidó de mi mientras mamá daba a luz. Papá estaba fuera del país, ya para ese entonces esa era la rutina, pasaba muy poco en casa y se desvivía por el trabajo.<p>

Mis abuelos estaban en el hospital, esperando noticias y yo asustada porque quería ver a mis padres, porque tendría un hermanito, porque era pequeña y no entendía todavía que pasaba. ¿Cómo sacarían a mi hermano del vientre de mi madre? ¿De qué tamaño sería él? ¿Hablaría, caminaría, jugaría conmigo?

Tina me compró un juguete, un Animal. Sí, de Los Muppets. No solo era mi favorito, pero ella siempre decía que era el que más se parecía a mi.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando lo recibí. Estaba envuelto en una manta -tal como un bebé- y me entonces ella me dijo:

—Puedes jugar a la mamá con él, tu hermano será más delicado, pero a Animal, lo puedes criar como a un… animal.

Dios, me divertía tanto con Tina, era una de mis personas favoritas, no hay duda de ello. Tenía veinticuatro años cuando Finn nació, la misma edad que yo ahora, y treinta y tres cuando falleció de una sobredosis.

Finn es idéntico a ella, tiene una personalidad viva, graciosa, fiestera. Es cariñoso y honesto y… tiene sus mismas adicciones y problemas. Le es difícil encontrar su centro, mantener el control.

Mis padres aún viven, pero nunca estuvieron presentes, ni cuando éramos chicos ni cuando crecimos. Prácticamente fuimos criados por Tina y los abuelos.

Yo amaba a mi tía, pero siempre fue un pésimo ejemplo. Fumaba como chino, tal vez es por eso que yo no lo hago. Odiaba dormir entre mis juguetes que habían absorbido todo el olor.

Llegaba a casa completamente borracha de miércoles a domingo y pasaba una cruda horrible los lunes y los martes.

Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, la vi inhalar una línea en el baño, fue la única vez que la vi molesta. Lo hizo y se pellizcó la nariz mientras inhalaba un par de veces más, haciendo que todo lo que había quedado superficialmente en sus fosas nasales siguiera el «buen camino». Cerró los ojos y ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado como quitándose la tensión del cuello. Después, remojó su dedo con la lengua y limpió con él el espejo que todavía tenía residuos de lo que acababa de hacer y lo lamió terminando cada minúscula molécula de cocaína.

Cuando guardó sus cosas en un maletín -que llevaba a todo lado-, regresó a ver a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que no había cerrado bien la puerta y ahí estábamos los dos, Finn y yo, aprendiendo como drogarnos de la mano de una de las personas más importantes e influyentes en nuestras vidas.

La cerró de un golpe y nos gritó desde adentro cosas como: «_¿por qué siempre estábamos ahí?, ¿por qué no podía tener un poco de privacidad?, ¿por qué no vivíamos con nuestros padres?, que estaba harta de ser la niñera_» y muchas otras más que todavía vienen a mi en sueños.

Luego vino, más calmada, y se sentó con nosotros sobre mi cama. Finn estaba llorando, yo muy enojada, porque me sentía traicionada, una molestia que no sabía que lo era o desde cuando me convertí en ello. La persona que más quería en el mundo acababa de decir que estaba cansada de cuidarme y, sin embargo, que ella lo hiciera era una de las pocas cosas que me hacía feliz.

Nos dijo que se sentía mal, que estaba enferma y que buscaría ayuda, pero que jamás pensemos que no nos quiere, que esas palabras fueron producto del veneno que acababa de consumir y que jamás se nos ocurra hacerlo.

Ese mismo día habló con los abuelos y se internó en un centro de rehabilitación en el que vivió por los siguientes seis meses.

¿Dónde estaban mis padres entonces? Pues en Paris, o Londres, o Nueva York, pero nunca con nosotros. Quedamos completamente al cuidado de los abuelos, que hicieron lo que pudieron para darnos toda la atención que dos chicos necesitaban.

Cuando Tina regresó, estaba muy bien, sus ojos azules brillaban como canicas, su piel era de un blanco puro y hermoso, su cabello castaño frondoso y largo, había subido unas pocas libras y se veía excelente, preciosa… y enamorada.

¿Quién diría que el amor te puede hacer tanto daño? Que encontrarse a una persona que te hace sentir como si fueras lo mejor, como si estuvieras al tope del juego -en las nubes de hecho-, alguien que te produce un sentimiento tan grande de entrega y devoción puede ser lo peor que te pase en la vida.

Ya ni recuerdo su nombre, era un tipo de cuarenta años que fue su compañero en la rehabilitación. Un idiota que no podía controlar su propia vida y que, finalmente, cayó en las malditas drogas otra vez, muriendo junto con Tina con una sobredosis de heroína.

El amor… toxicidad pura.

Los abuelos lo tomaron muy mal, decayeron completamente, como si diez años les hubieran pasado por encima en una noche.

Mamá volvió de su viaje con papá y nos llevó a casa, quitándoles a dos hijos más, porque en eso nos habíamos convertido, ¿y para qué? para dejarnos solos la mayoría del tiempo por estar de un lado al otro con sus amigas en los juegos de canasta o los té bingo, las apariencias de la maldita alta sociedad.

Mis papás se divorciaron cuando tenía dieciséis años, Finn y yo nos quedamos a la tutela de mamá. Papá se volvió a casar casi inmediatamente, poniendo una barrera más entre nosotros.

Para cuando yo me gradué del colegio, Finn ya fumaba. A sus catorce años era un maestro en el engaño y se robaba los cigarrillos de mamá, uno por uno -para que no lo notara-, por lo menos tres o cuatro veces al día; ella también fumaba como chino. Los acumulaba en una caja de lata en su habitación y luego los vendía a sus compañeros.

A sus dieciséis ya fumaba marihuana, también la traficaba. Para ese entonces conocía a todos los que tenían buena mercancía y se la vendían a buenos precios hasta que un día cometió el error de dejar su casillero entre abierto y Lane lo descubrió. Fue la primera vez que pisó un centro de rehabilitación, condición que puso la escuela para no echarlo a patadas.

A sus dieciocho y mis veintidós, los abuelos fallecieron. Mi abuela se fue primero; ambos estaban internados en el hospital, delicados por complicaciones de una fuerte gripe que cayó como epidemia en Los Ángeles y un día llegó la neumonía y se la llevó. Mientras yo hacía los preparativos de su funeral mi abuelo se debilitó y contrajo también la inflamación, no logró sobrevivir la noche.

Finn y yo nos habíamos quedado sin familia. Papá y mamá nunca contaron y ahora lo único que hacen es encubrir los vicios de mi hermano, lanzarle una pensión mensual y olvidarse de él, como si estuvieran pagando a la sirvienta para que limpie la casa y ya.

Él entró en rehabilitación bajo mi pedido hace un poco más de un año; se había perdido tras la muerte de los abuelos y yo no estaba lista para verlo morir como Tina. Pero cuando regresó, tres meses después, siguió en lo mismo, mucho más discreto, pero no ha cambiado nada.

Yo no he cruzado palabra con mis padres desde los funerales; con Finn hablamos por teléfono, pero nos vemos muy poco. Y así es como perdí a gran parte de mi familia y el único que me queda está en camino a salir de mi vida.

Tal vez es por eso que prefiero no verlo tan seguido, porque no quiero que me afecte tanto su partida, porque no quiero ver a alguien más morir.

—Dy, no te olvides de avisarme si la encuentras. ¿Okey?

«Dy», de chico nunca pudo pronunciar Jade y Tina me llamaba Jady, así que el sobrenombre se quedó.

—Cuando me digas ¿para qué?… Tal vez —le digo al oído mientras me despido con un abrazo, que espero, en realidad espero, no sea el último que tenga de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Ayer publiqué a la madrugada, se me complicó todo con el internet. Espero que les haya gustado esta retrospectiva a la vida de Jade. Siento que es importante saber de donde vienen todas sus angustias y miedos.

Gracias por leer y por su tiempo.


	68. Dirty Business

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Me levanté con el pie izquierdo, si no es que es realidad lo hice de manos, porque este día ha sido una reverenda… payasada.<p>

He tenido una semana tan pesada que ni siquiera me di cuenta que era viernes y tenía un día más por cumplir en el estudio antes de poder desaparecer, hacia el este, el fin de semana.

Iniciaba a empacar, cuando recibí una llamada de mi asistente, que me recordaba que tenía una reunión ejecutiva a las once de la mañana, para tratar la renovación del show. Básicamente es un formalismo, ya me aseguraron las dos siguientes temporadas, después de los ratings que tuvimos el segundo año.

Seguramente impondrán sus condiciones a nivel de la trama en varios episodios, siempre sucede. Hay que cumplir con las situaciones sociales que la gente que mira el programa demanda, incluir temas de su interés. En este caso, una relación homosexual o de una índole que provoque la discusión de género; jugar con insinuaciones de parejas imposibles, para que todos los fans puedan identificar sus gustos fuera del Cannon y así darle más vida a la serie, de esta manera, los televidentes sintonizaran cada semana con esperanzas de que algo importante suceda que involucre a su Fandom y lo compartan por todas las redes sociales, creando publicidad gratis para el show y el estudio. No hay nada mejor, para la supervivencia de un producto de entretenimiento masivo, que la gente que lo ve, sea quién lo defienda y recomiende.

Lo que antes llamábamos «Guerilla Marketing», el fanart como medio de distribución más poderoso. Dibujos, comics, fanfics, photoedits, páginas de Facebook, cuentas de Twitter y lo que nosotros hacemos es, básicamente, poner en el contrato de los actores que deben tener un contacto permanente con sus fans para fortalecer el vínculo de confianza y mantenernos al tope.

Es una ironía que algo que los fans inventaron para protestar las políticas estrictas de los estudios, ahora sea el principal medio publicitario de los mismos. Un arma que se volteó y la víctima de este asalto no tiene ni idea de que se le apunta directo en la sien.

Tal vez por eso entiendo cuando la gente ve a este negocio como una mafia sucia, en la cual todos nos manejamos con la manipulación. Donde hasta los premios están estratégicamente designados para perpetuar un determinado lineamiento, donde se fijan las líneas para lo que vendrá, porque ya está calculado, ya se sabe por donde van los «gustos» de la gente.

Una mafia, no hay más. Este mundo es sucio, es corrupto y, el que se lanza a jugar, puede llegar a tener éxito, solo si sabe mover las piezas y entiende que su contrincante es un robot que tiene memorizadas todas las jugadas ganadoras, jamás podrás contra él, o te le unes… o pierdes.

Así que fui a la reunión, sabiendo que hacer, que decir, que aceptar y donde «discutir» y firmamos un contrato para empezar la producción, de esta manera podemos coordinar la contratación del equipo de trabajo. Comenzaremos a trabajar en los libretos en un mes y la filmación en dos. Mucho trabajo para esta temporada, no hay duda. Por eso debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda e ir a Las Vegas, no será mucho hasta que me ves complicada en tiempos.

Salí de ahí y Cat me envió un mensaje para encontrarme con ella y su princeso en el estudio de grabación. Querían discutir algo sobre la mezcla de la canción que grabamos. No sabía por qué tenía que estar presente, Beck nunca entendió como leer una nota musical. Pero fui, ya he aprendido a lidiar con la idea de que él va a estar cerca hasta que Cat abra los ojos.

Para mi fortuna me esperaba una «intervención», yo la verdad no lo esperaba porque mis amigos confían taaanto en mi y siempre tengo su apoyo incondicional.

Como por ejemplo la vez en que me emborraché en la fiesta de felicitación del contrato de Cat con la disquera y le confesé que Tori me estaba volviendo loca con su ausencia y ella se limitó a decirme que tome una aspirina y duerma, ignorando mis lágrimas. O cuando desperté y ahí estaba el idiota de mi ex, burlándose del tema -que ella se había encargado de contarle- porque según él, siempre supo que Tori me gustaba. O que tal cuando Andre vino a reclamarme que, el ir diciendo por ahí que tal vez sería una buena idea invitarla a alguna de nuestras reuniones, era completamente insensible con su nueva novia y que debía callarme o mejor, no ir.

¡Oh y eso! Trina, ahora es parte del grupo. La nada talentosa, parásito que vive pegada de Andre, que siempre tiene una opinión con respecto a su hermana que no ha visto en años y se encarga de inventarle un chisme nuevo cada vez que nos vemos. Ella también estaba en la dichosa reunión para sacudir mis ideas y regresarme a la realidad.

—Sabes que te queremos, Jade. Esto lo hacemos porque necesitamos que sientas que estamos contigo —me dijo mi mejor amiga, abriendo el diálogo.

—Creemos que ya es suficiente de buscarla, tienes que parar y concentrarte en tus metas, en el show —añadió Andre.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que no lo estoy? Acabo de venir firmando el nuevo contrato, todo está bien —les respondí empezando a entender de que se trataba la charla que iniciaron—. ¿Se puede saber de qué se trata esto?

—Queremos que dejes de buscar pruebas de que Tori sigue por ahí —exigió Trina.

—¿Ah, sí? Y por qué debería dejar de hacerlo.

—No te ayudaremos más con esa absurda travesía —exclamó Beck muy cómodo, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

—Primero, no me ayudan en nada. La que paga por los detectives soy yo. Ustedes solo aparentan interés para mantener su imagen de «seres humanos» ante los medios. Así que dejemos eso en claro.

—Jade… —Empezó Beck.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Calladito, que todos aquí conocemos el porqué no quieres que Vega aparezca. Se te cae la coartada de la mitad de tus aventuras el día que venga a contradecir tus excusas —dije apuntándolo malcriadamente con mi dedo índice, luego volteé a Andre y su cualquier cosa y les aclaré—: Segundo, tú eres su hermana, deberías preocuparte de saber si está bien y no solo esperar a que esté muerta. Digo, ¿en serio crees que te mencionaría en su herencia, después de como te has comportado desde el divorcio de tus padres?

—P… pero…

—Pero nada. ¿Qué tipo de gente son? —les reclamé poniéndome de pie para salir de ese lugar—. ¿No les parece absurdo que yo, ¡yo! Jade West, pueda perdonar un error que Tori cometió hace años, y que además ustedes han repetido varias veces, y ustedes se aferren a eso como si hubiese cometido asesinato?

—Jade, espera —Sentí como Cat me tomaba de la muñeca y me impedía salir y giré el rostro para verla, completamente molesta—. Solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien, que no estés haciendo algo que te haga daño.

—¿Daño? ¿Qué daño podría hacerme?

—No sé, tal vez que pierdas el control de tu vida y tu carrera —me dijo con sincera preocupación. Miré alrededor y me fijé en todas las expresiones y eran de ira, de molesta, de resentimiento, solo Cat estaba intranquila.

—Yo estoy bien, y para que estés tranquila, no la estoy buscando, Cat. Pero si quisiera hacerlo, créeme, nada lo impediría.

—Y entonces que haces todos los fines de semana. A veces sales en tu auto un miércoles y regresas un domingo… agotada —mencionó Beck, lo cuál no me sorprendió.

—¿Me estás espiando? —Guardó silencio, lo que solo me dio una respuesta positiva y entonces volví mis pasos hacia él—. Voy a contratar a un par de gorilas para que estén parados afuera de tu casa y el momento que sienta, escúchame bien, que sienta que alguien me está siguiendo, haré una llamada para que te den un buen escarmiento, ¿entendiste?

—Jade, todos contratamos a ese investigador —dijo Andre—. Nos dijo que estás yendo a Las Vegas.

En ese instante mi corazón se cayó en el abismo de mi estómago. Si es así y este tipo les dio fotos, saben que estoy con ella, que la encontré.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Siempre voy a Las Vegas, al Club, a divertirme. Lo que no puedo hacer en esta maldita ciudad, no es nada nuevo.

—Dijo que te vio con un hombre en poca ropa en una casa vieja y que él cree que este tipo es un detective también, que la sigue buscando en el norte, por Chicago.

Ben, me vio con Ben. Idiota, oírlo menos no fue con Tori.

—¿Así que ahora, acostarme con un hombre es pecado? Sí, fui a Las Vegas, Ben vino de Chicago, no es detective, solo un amigo y rentamos un lugar para estar tranquilos el fin de semana, follar sin que nos moleste nadie, día y noche, comer pizzas, desayunar en poca ropa si no es desnudos en la cama. A eso voy a esa ciudad, a olvidarme de todo esto. ¿Tanto les estorba?

—Pensábamos que eras lesbiana —dijo Beck, como si le hubiera apuñalado el corazón otra vez. ¿La chica de sus sueños, nuevamente acostándose con hombres y no era con él? ¡Aw, tierno!

—Soy lo que me pinte un huevo, es mi vida no la suya; o despiden al idiota de su investigador o les juro que les pongo una demanda por acoso y si dudan de que pueda hacerlo —les dije mostrándoles mi teléfono para que vean que la aplicación de grabaciones estaba encendida, capturando todo ese hermoso encuentro—, tengo pruebas. Déjenme en paz. Tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiera, ya sea buscar a Tori o tirarme al cartero.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces. Nosotros dejaremos de preocuparnos —dijo Trina indignada, maldita hipócrita.

—Ustedes preocúpense de que no les caiga la ley con una notificación de orden de alejamiento, que estoy segura que no les caerá nada bien en sus «perfectamente armadas» carreras —dije y comencé mi camino nuevamente hacia el estacionamiento.

—Jade —me llamó mi pelirroja amiga en la puerta de salida, lejos de los demás—. Yo… ellos no… —decía interrumpida por sus dudas, respiró fuerte y me dijo—: El investigador me dio la información solamente a mi, yo pagué por él, así que… ellos no saben más de lo poco que les conté.

—¿A qué te refrieres, Cat?

—A… que sé que la encontraste, que vive en Las Vegas, que ya no usa su verdadero nombre y que la estás visitando.

Mi corazón descendió aun más y luego subió para encajarse en mi garganta y asfixiarme.

—Cat…

—No diré nada, ellos no tienen por qué saberlo, solo necesitaban algo para justificar lo que hicimos y dar su opinión, ya sabes. —Sacó algo de su bolsillo, un sobre y me lo entregó.

—El detective tenía que entregarme el original de lo que descubrió y destruir toda evidencia que tuviera en su poder, además de mantenerlo todo en absoluta confidencialidad -era parte del contrato-, así que esto es todo lo que existe de la investigación y no te preocupes, no saldrá a la luz.

Abrí el delgado paquete donde se encontraban las fotos con Ben y una memoria SD.

—¿Es esto…?

—Fotos de Tori, sí —me confirmó—. Se la nota cambiada, le queda bien el nuevo corte y color de cabello, es un sutil cambio, pero… no se aprecia que es Tori Vega. Creo que solo los que la conocemos la reconoceríamos.

—Cat, yo no dije nada…

—Porque no confías en nosotros y está bien —completa lo que estaba por decir, aunque mucho más directa—. He pensado mucho en por qué no quisiste decírmelo y ahora que mencionaste lo de los errores que nosotros repetimos, se que te refieres a mi hermano y… tienes razón.

—Lo siento… Yo, fui cruel.

—No, la cruel fui yo, con él.

—¿Por qué no les dijiste? Estoy segura de que Beck se muere por saberlo.

—Porque te vi feliz, como nunca antes, en esas fotos… a las dos.

La miré a los ojos y me sonrió, y es esta la razón por la cual después de todo, ella sigue siendo mi amiga. Aún le tengo fe, aunque la gente con la que se rodea ha llegado a convertirse en lo peor.

—Espero que con esto ellos se calmen y me aseguraré de que Beck piense en otras cosas, que las deje en paz.

—Gracias, Cat.

—Jade, sé que hay cosas que jamás podré remediar, pero estoy aquí, te quiero, te apoyo y aunque no lo creas… te escucho —me dijo dándome un pequeño abrazo—. Dile a Denisse que… mejor dale un abrazo de mi parte —susurró en mi oído y se separó sonriendo una despedida y volvió a entrar al estudio.

La imprudencia de mis alborotadas acciones nunca me dejó ver el peligro en el que la ponía y si no fuese por Cat el secreto de Tori estaría en todas lasa primeras planas de las revistas de espectáculos del país.

Un día del diablo, realmente del diablo y todavía quedaban dos horas de viaje en dirección al desierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Que tengan un buen día.


	69. Tea Time

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>Puedo decir que no soy alguien que se deja sorprender con facilidad. Sin embargo, solo puedo imaginar la cara que puse cuando un minúsculo ser humano me recibió en la puerta de la casa de Tori.<p>

—Jade, va a asustar a Sammy.

Sí, seguramente sí, porque regresé a ver al espejo de la entrada y parecía un sapo de ojos saltones.

—¿No, te robaste un bebé, no? Ahora que andas en esta travesía por una nueva vida.

Ella solo la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala para que siga jugando mientras reía conmigo a sus espaldas.

—No, es hija de mi vecina. Tuvo una emergencia de trabajo y no tenía con quién dejarla.

—¿Y se le ocurrió que encargarla contigo era la mejor idea? Ni siquiera sabe quién eres —dije sin intenciones de usar un doble sentido, pero por la mirada de reproche que recibí, sé que así fue como se escuchó—. Me refiero a que has vivido aquí muy poco tiempo.

—Sí, pero la conozco desde que me mudé. Conversamos mucho, la verdad.

—¿Ah, sí?, pensé que te escondías de todos.

—Pues ella es una mujer de 30 años a la que no le importa el espectáculo, así que nunca ha hecho conexión con mi pasado.

Seguro, como si la cara de Tori fuera difícil de borrar de la memoria y yo misma he visto los enormes afiches de sus películas cuando venía de paseo.

—Eso no lo puedes asegurar. Tal vez no deberías confiar tanto en extraños… y ella tampoco —digo mientras soy jalada al sillón y obligada a sentarme frente a un juego de té.

—Pues para que sepas ni siquiera tiene televisión y no veo que esté mal confiar en tus vecinos.

—Deberías comprarte una urgente y hacer una maratón de «Vecino Asesino».

—Basta Jade —dice sin gracia—. Mejor dime, ¿cómo te fue en la reunión que tenías hoy?

—Casi me olvido de ella, pero después tuve una… —Me detengo. ¿Qué se puone que debo hacer? Le cuento o no, porque, bueno si fueramos pareja lo haría, sin dudas. Nunca he sido partidaria de ocultar cosas, pero en este caso… no se que hacer.

—¿Una…? —me pregunta para que retome la frase que dejé sin concluir.

Limpio mi garganta y pretendo que está seca. No le contaré, no todavía, tal vez en la noche, cuando estemos solas y ella pueda entrar en pánico, dar vueltas por toda la casa y patalear si quiere, sin tener que alterar a una pequeña de dos años.

—¿Y hasta qué hora tienes que cuidar a este engendro?

—Jade —me reclamó.

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber hasta que hora tendré que jugar beber aire.

—No lo sé, su mamá es doctora y tuvo una cirugía de emergencia.

—¿Así que tu mami va a estar ausente mucho tiempo? —le digo mientras ella me sirve un imaginario pastelillo.

—No le recuerdes a su mamá o se pondrá a llorar.

Perfecto, ahora tendré que tener una velada con mi _no se que somos_ y una pequeña que en algún momento reventará en llanto, y a la cual seguramente tendré que cargar para que se duerma.

No estoy lista para jugar a la casita con Tori, tal vez debí quedarme este fin de semana en mi casa, compartiendo memorables momentos con Beck, Andre y Trina.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Gracias por el tiempo, por leer y por todos sus comentarios. Los aprecio muchísimo.


	70. Can You?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, como a nadie en FF. **

* * *

><p>—¿Puedes quitar esa cara? Sammy ya se fue, ya no tienes que fingir beber aire o seguirla por la casa para sacarle unas sonrisas.<p>

—Esa no era mi intensión —le contesto para dejar claro que no estaba disfrutando jugar con esa pequeña, porque no lo estaba, lo único que quería es que no se pusiera a llorar.

Fue una ardua labor. Tres horas enteras correteando a una persona nueva en este mundo, cero kilómetros y que tiene mejor condición física que yo.

—Sí, sé que «no» lo disfrutaste ni un segundo —me dice con un tono burlón y se ríe al final caminando hacia mi con una copa de vino.

—¡No lo hice!

—¿Y yo qué dije?

Se sienta de lado en el sillón ladeando un poco la cabeza y sosteniéndola sobre su mano, mientras me observa y me da las gracias. Tal vez lo hice por este momento, para verla así, con esta luz tenue, contenta y sexy... Tori es sexy así estuviera cubierta de lodo... Pensándolo bien, así sería más sexy.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuántos mocosos quieres tener? —pregunto, imitándola en su pose.

—Ninguno —responde sin una explicación y creo que mi expresión hace la siguiente pregunta por mi—. ¿Qué? No porque les agrade a los niños y ellos me agraden a mi, quiere decir que quiero tenerlos.

—La verdad, siempre creí que querrías por lo menos unos cuatro, repartidos en tres embarazos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, primero vendría tu consentido, el hijo mayor. Después, quedarías embarazada de gemelos -un niño y una niña- y en un par de años tendrías a la mimada bebé —sonríe y me escucha con atención, le parece gracioso que hubiese pensado en su futuro, o tal vez extraño, o tal vez algo psicópata.

—¿Y ya sabes sus nombres?

Definitivamente cree que es algo psicótica de mi parte.

—Honrarías a tu papá con el primero y lo llamarías David —le dije y soltó una respiración atorada. Tal vez ella también lo había pensado y se sorprendió que yo compartiera su parecer—. A los gemelos, hmmm, hasta hace unos años habría asegurado que los llamarías Andre y Cat, pero ahora no dudo que uno tomaría el nombre de Ben, la otra… podría tener el nombre de tu tía Sonia y la menor de todos, tal vez...

—Jade —dice antes de que yo pudiera pensar en alguna asociación lógica—. La llamaría Jade.

Eso... fue inesperado.

— Confieso que he pensado en como llamaría a mis hijos si llegase a tenerlos, pero nunca serían cuatro. No quiero tener una guardería, siempre me imaginé con dos y sus nombres serían David y Jade.

¿Y qué se supone que le contesto a eso? Es mi nombre, y si lo ha pensado, ha pensado en mi.

—¿Y los tuyos? Me pregunta ayudándome a salir de mi vacilación.

—¿Yo, hijos? No, no, no. Gracias, pero creo que antes me pego un tiro.

Tori ríe y asiente, y yo hago lo mismo por unos segundos.

—Yo lo quería mucho, ¿sabes?... antes. Pero creo que eran las típicas cosas que piensas cuando eres pequeño y te imaginas viviendo las convenciones de lo que es la vida de adulto. —Es cierto, sé que yo también lo hice, es más, solíamos discutirlo con Beck. Cómo sería nuestra vida cuando nos casemos y decidamos tener una familia. Es extraño, ahora esas charlas son tan lejanas, la persona con las que las tenía ya no existe y se siente como un sueño que, poco a poco, se transformó en pesadilla.

—Entonces, ¿ya no lo quieres? Me refiero a lo de ser madre —pregunto y tomo un sorbo de mi copa.

—No, deje de quererlo cuando vi como se dieron las cosas con mis padres y me di cuenta que jamás quisiera poner a mis hijos por las mismas situaciones, peor aún, tratar de darles una vida normal con la carrera que había elegido.

—Pero ahora tienes otra, ahora eres Denisse y no estas en medio de toda la locura.

Veo que se asombra de que le dijera por su nuevo nombre, ella bebe disimuladamente su licor, dándose un momento para pensar que decir.

—Ahora, sería peor —menciona, regresando a su pose inicial—. Estoy muy consciente de que vivo escondida; de que, en algún momento, darán conmigo; y también de que miento todos los días. No creo que sería justo obligar a alguien más a hacerlo para que yo tenga una familia o una relación.

¡Oh!, vamos entendiendo.

No ha querido definir lo nuestro porque siente que me obligará a esconderme con ella. Lo quiere, porque me lo ha dejado saber, como cuando renunció al club; sin embargo no quiere formalizar nada que me ponga límites o condiciones. Tal vez por eso me deja llamarla Tori, porque sabe que yo no veo a Izzy cuando estamos juntas, aunque ya había decidido que debo empezar a llamarla por ese nombre si es que quiero que lo que tenemos avance al siguiente nivel.

Bueno, ¿y entonces?

Solo queda demostrarle que no es una obligación para mi, que no me está forzando a nada y que yo también lo quiero.

—¿Qué tal si vamos arriba y nos recostamos un rato escuchando música? Tú y yo, una tranquila siesta que puede extenderse hasta mañana — propongo retirando la copa de sus manos y la dejo sobre la mesa para tomarla suavemente por su muñeca y llevarla al segundo piso.

—Eso se escucha muy bien.

—Sí, un tiempo de Izzy y Jade, sin niños, o reuniones, o vecinos en apuros.

—Jade... No tienes que... No es necesario...

—Lo sé. Sé que quieres hacérmelo fácil, pero no es una molestia, ya no.

—Lo odias.

—Detesto el diminutivo, lo acepto. Pero la culpa de eso la tiene Ben... y mis celos.

—Entonces no lo digas, no hace falta...

—Pero quiero —respondo subiendo el último escalón y giro para tomarla de la cintura y robarle un beso—. Quiero estar aquí, contigo y no estamos mintiendo, tu nombre es Denisse y así te llamaré, al menos que encuentre un mejor diminutivo.

—Gracias —dice colocando sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello—. De verdad, lo aprecio.

Jade hace un salto por el banderín al final del recorrido y…

Ahora, a definir esto de una vez por todas, vamos a subir de nivel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

¿Lo logra? ¿Avanza con Tori? Nos leemos mañana. Gracias por leer.


End file.
